The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book Three
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Third book of The Sabrina Moore Chronicles. Dean only has a year to live. The Colt is rebuilt. Bela Talbot and Ruby, enter the Winchester's and Sabrina's lives. When Ruby shows up what will Ayami do when she takes an interest in Sam? Bad Sum (OC) Sabrina/Dean, Rated M. Suggest reading Book 1 and 2 first.
1. Book Three: Corrupted Children

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

**_Hey, if you've stuck with _****The Sabrina Moore Chronicles****_ this far I have two things to say 1: Thank you and two… THANK YOU. _**

**_Posting this now just to get this out._**

**_Summary: Third book of The Sabrina Moore Chronicles. Dean only has a year to live. The Colt is rebuilt. Bela Talbot and Ruby, enter the Winchester's and Sabrina's lives. When Ruby shows up what will Ayami do when she takes an interest in Sam? Bad Sum (OC)Sabrina/Dean, Rated M. Suggest reading Book 1 and 2 first._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book Three: Corrupted Children_**

* * *

**Oak Park, Illinois**

In dark suburban neighborhood street and there was a nicely kept house. A man in his thirties, with red hair and a beard, exits the house with a bag of garbage. He takes it out to the garbage cans and stuffs it in. As he walks back to the house, the garbage cans rattle. He stares, walking cautiously towards them. They continue to rattle; he looks up and sees a demonic cloud swirling over the Chicago skyline in the distance. Panicked, he runs back towards the house, but trips before he gets there. A tendril of demon smoke pours into his mouth. He opens his eyes; they are black. The now-possessed man stands, looking towards the rest of the demonic cloud now streaming towards Chicago, and smiles.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sam was sitting in the Impala, reading a book. The header at the top of the page reads "Dr. Faustus". He looked up to see Dean inside the house across from him; he was wearing only an undershirt. Dean grinned and gave Sam a double-thumbs up, at which Sam shook his head, smiling fondly. A hot girl came into view from off right, and Dean shut the curtains; they could be seen undressing each other in silhouette. Sam glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Sabrina laying in the back reading John's journal, occasionally talking to Aya quietly. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam." Bobby said driving along another dark highway in his own beat-up car

"Hey, Bobby." Sabrina sat up.

"Put it on speaker." She said. Sam did and held the phone away from his ear.

"Hi Bobby!"

"Hey Sabrina. What're you two doing?"

"Oh, same old, same old."

"You buried in those books again?" Sam paused and Bobby grimaced. "Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."

"Then where, Bobby?"

"Kid, I wish I knew. So, where's your brother?"

"Polling the electorate." Sam said without missing a beat.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well, you three better pack it up. I think I finally found something." Sam hung up and looked back at Sabrina.

"Not it!" She said, her eyebrows going up. He frowned and she smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Inside the house, Sam knocked on the bedroom door, opening it slowly.

"Dean?" He entered the room. "Dean, you - you conscious? Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we –" He stopped and stared in horror. "Oh, god."

* * *

Later, three were in the Impala, Dean was driving.

"Let me see your knife." Sam said.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out." Sabrina chuckled in the back.

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean." Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the thigh.

"Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins."

"No problem." Sam said quietly.

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"Not at all. You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, I'm in violent agreement with you there." Dean chuckled. "What's Bobby got?"

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem."

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"No, nothing Bobby could find - not yet, anyway."

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. You think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis." Sam looked at him, startled. Dean paused. "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for." Sam said.

* * *

The next morning, the trio pulled up outside a farmhouse. Dean got out munching on a hamburger. The air was filled with the sound of cicadas.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean said.

"No. No, it can't."

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" Bobby asked greeting them.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean said.

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero." Bobby said.

"Candygram!" Dean said pounding on the farmhouse door. They picked the lock and open the door; Dean entered first, Sam behind him with a gun drawn then Sabrina. They covered their noses in disgust.

"That's awful." Sam said.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean said. They crept through the house; stopping in the second room, they could hear what sounded like panicked screams.

"You hear that?" They kicked open the next door; the sounds turned out to be coming from a television set; a family of three was seated on the couch, several days dead. Sam, Sabrina and Dean recoiled at the increased stench. "Oh, my god." Bobby entered through the other side of the room and also recoiled in horror. "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know."

"Check for sulfur." Dean said.

"Yeah."

The four of them investigates the room; Dean heard a noise out front and signaled to the others that he was going to go check it out. Bobby, and Sam and Sabrina, circled around the other direction.

* * *

Out front, Dean exited cautiously, gun drawn, and looked around. As he came around the house he was knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun: Issac. His wife, Tamara, comes up behind him.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked coming up from the other side.

"Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I could ask the same." Bobby said.

"Heya, Bobby." Issac said.

"Hello. Bleeding here." Dean said raising an arm pitifully from the ground

* * *

**ISAAC AND TAMARA'S PLACE**

Dean was on the phone in the other room.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually."

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac said.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking."

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked

"It's holy wood, from Peru." Tamara said. "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." She dug in a bag and pulled out a large, pointed stake. She handed it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked.

"Eight years this past June."

"The family that slays together..."

"Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" Sam asked. There was an awkward silence. "Oh,you know... I'm sorry. It's not - that's none of my business."

"It's - it's all right." Tamara said.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd love to have an appletini." Dean said finishing his phone call. He made a face. "Yeah. Call you." He hung up and addressed the group. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this - that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby said.

"What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Bobby said.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked.

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything." Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't "Scooby-doo," and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"No offense?" Dean asked.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake." Tamara said admonishing.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"All right. That's enough." Dean said.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Sam said quietly. "Dean –"

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now." Isaac said. "We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us - on all of us."

"Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now." Tamara said pulling him away. They left the room.

Later, Bobby looked out the window, then shut the curtains. Out of the darkness beyond the house, a mysterious young woman, Ruby, stepped into the light. She stared at the house, calculating.

* * *

**SHOP - DAY**

The Redheaded man from earlier walked into a clothing shop. He approached a blonde woman.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded towards a shoe display across the room.

"Those are...nice shoes." She looked over.

"Oh, yeah. They are nice." She approached the display, where a brunette woman was looking at a pair of green pumps. She stared at them covetously. "Those are nice shoes."

"Aren't they?"

"I want them."

"Sorry. Last pair." She took them and goes to the register; the blonde woman stared after her intensely.

**OUTSIDE STORE – DAY**

The blonde woman followed the Brunette woman, who was now carrying a shopping bag, out to her car.

"Excuse me. I want those shoes."

"What, are you crazy? No. What?" The blonde woman attacked, slamming the other woman's head into the windshield of her car. She cracked open her head and blood gushed out of her eye socket, staining the window. The blonde woman took the shopping bag and walked off, unconcerned.

* * *

**STORE - DAY**

Policemen were taking forensic evidence at the murder scene as Sam watched. He went into the store. Dean was chatting up a witness.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." Sam approached, clearing his throat. "Excuse me a minute, would you?"

"Sure." The witness said leaving.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack - that kind of stuff."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Dean said coughing pathetically. "It's just, I don't have much time left, and...got to make every second count."

"Yeah, right. All right. Sorry." Sam said chastened.

"Apology accepted." Bobby entered - in a suit. His hair was slicked back. Dean, Sabrina and Sam looked at him, impressed. "Whoa." Dean whistled. "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you,a g-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs - no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean said.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing." Sam said.

"Well, maybe something." He nodded to a security camera in the ceiling. "See? I'm working."

* * *

**SECURITY ROOM**

Sam was seated, watching the security footage, as Bobby, Dean and Sabrina hovered.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." Sam said. They watched the redheaded man approached the blonde woman. "Or it might be our guy."

* * *

**STORE - DAY**

Sam and Sabrina left and walked up the street, away from Bobby and Dean who went the other way. Sam had his hands in his pockets. Ruby, the mysterious young woman who had earlier watched the house, slipped onto the street several paced behind him and followed. Sam sensed that he was being followed, stopped, and turned. She was gone. Sabrina looked up and him and he shook his head before they kept walking.

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT  
**  
Dean and Bobby were staking out a bar, sitting in Bobby's car. Bobby yawned.

"What time is it?" Bobby asked.

"Seven past midnight." Dean said.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar." There was a loud pounding on the window; Bobby and Dean both jumped. It was Sam, who grinned at their discomfort and slipped into the back seat along with Sabrina who was behind him. "That's not funny!"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Uh, all right, so - so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate - they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby said.

"You mean the demons we let out?" Sam asked.

"Guys." Dean said seeing something. The redheaded man got out of his car and walked to the bar. "All right. Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby said.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Sam hit Dean's head and nodded to Sabrina who rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"We're no good dead!" Bobby said. "And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is.

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option." Sam said.

"Why not?" Sam nodded, indicating another car that had just entered the lot: Isaac and Tamara got out and headed towards the bar.

"Damn it!" Sabrina blinked and Sam looked at her.

"Do you know who the demon is?" Aya gave him a look that said 'stupid question'.

"Silly Sammy, of course I know who it is." She said getting out of the car.

"Hey wait!" Dean said getting out. He grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, looking annoyed. "Gunna fill us in at least?" She gave him a look.

"Sweetie." She smiled.

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

A woman put a song on the jukebox; the bartender slid a beer towards the redheaded man, who was sitting at the bar. At a table, a waitress set down drinks for Isaac and Tamara.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Isaac pulled out a flask of holy water; Tamara eyed him. The redheaded man walked past them toward the bathroom. "Pull the car in back. We'll be right out."

"I love you."

"I know." As Isaac headed towards the bathroom, the bartender grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Tamara stood.

"I'm just hitting the head."

"No." He grabbed the flask of holy water and tossed it aside. "I mean, what do you think you're doing here?" His eyes flashed black; Tamara stood behind Isaac and they both recoiled in fear. "I don't like hunters in my bar." The hunters turned to see the waitress stalking towards them, and saw that the rest of the employees and patrons had turned towards them. The redheaded man walked back out of the bathroom. He and everyone else in the bar closed in around them; all had black demon-eyes. There was a loud pounding on the door and everyone turned towards it. It was Bobby and Dean slamming themselves against the door, trying to force it open.

"Man, you really walked into the wrong place." The redheaded man said.

"Hold on. I like the girl." The waitress said.

"Wish I had me a girl like that." The redheaded man said.

"I can think of about a thousand things I'd like to do to her."

"You're not gonna lay one filthy finger on her!" Isaac said.

"I got something for you." A plaid-shirt-guy said walking towards Isaac. He lifts a large bottle of drain cleaner, with his other arm on Isaac's shoulder. "Here. Have a drink on me, hmm?"

"Isaac?" Tamara asked panicked.

"On the house!" The redheaded man said.

"Isaac!" Tamara said, restrained by the waitress. Isaac took the bottle and began pouring its contents down his throat, as Tamara screamed in the background and the demons cackled wildly. "Isaac, no! Baby, please!"

Isaac drained the bottle, shaking, and dropped it to the floor. He gagged in agony, foamy liquid and blood bubbling out through his mouth. He choked and collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Oh, he's down!" The redheaded man said. He turned to Tamara. "All right, honey. Your turn!" Sudden the car was back into the bar. Bobby, Sam and Dean got out, armed with holy water, which they flung violently into the crowd of demons. They backed up and Sam grabbed Tamara, who was still screaming frantically for Isaac.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" Sam said. Bobby got in the driver's seat and Aya helped put Tamara into the back with Sam. Sam saw Dean still immersed in the fight. "Dean, come on!" Dean had entered combat with the redheaded man; he opened the trunk just as he ran out of holy water; redheaded man grinned. Dean overpowered him and stuffed him in the trunk, which was still inscribed with a devil's trap. The redheaded man screamed when he saw it as Dean closed the trunk. Dean tumbled into the front seat of the car.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

* * *

**ISAAC AND TAMARA'S - NIGHT**

The redheaded man was tied to a chair under a devil's trap on the ceiling; Aya was standing watch a few feet away from the trap. In the next room, an argument was ongoing.

"...and I say we're going back - now!" Tamara said.

"Hold on a second." Sam said.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean said.

"It's suicide, Dean!"

"So what? I'm dead already!"

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam said.

"I don't care!" Tamara said.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam said.

"Yeah, we do." Bobby said entering. "There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" Aya walked in.

"No. Who?" Dean asked.

"The seven deadly sins." Aya said.

"Live and in the flesh!" Bobby said. Dean paused and grinned.

""What's in the box?!"" There was an awkward silence. "Brad pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Bobby tossed him a book. "What's this?"

""Binsfeld's classification of demons." In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins - not just as human vices but as actual devils." Bobby said.

"The family - they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..." Sam said.

"That's Envy's doing - the customer we got in the next room." Bobby said. "I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara said.

"We already did it your way." Bobby said. "You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath..." Bobby said before shouting. "And figure out what our next move is!" After a moment he added quietly. "I am sorry for your loss." After another moment they all went into the other room.

* * *

**DEMON-HOLDING ROOM**

"So you know who I am, huh?" Envy said chuckling.

"We do. We're not impressed." Bobby said.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean asked. Envy chuckled condescendingly; Dean opens a flask of holy water and splashes him.

"Ya! ohh! We already have what we want." He said. Aya nodded.

"It's a little obvious Dean." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides... on their outside."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara said.

"Please." Envy said before laughing. "You really think you're better than me." He laughed again. "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. Ayami, sweetheart, don't get me started on you ooh or that cute little _Sabrina_." He whistled and Dean narrowed his eyes. "That Envy in that girl." He chuckled. "And Tamara. All that wrath. Ooh. tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." Face twisted in anger, Tamara smacked him, hard, until Dean and Bobby pulled her back. "Aah! Whew!" He laughed. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry...violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others - they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell." Dean said. Envy's smile faded. "Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara said and began reading. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..." As she continued, the others left and Envy screamed.

* * *

**NEXT ROOM  
**  
"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills?" Dean asked. "I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time."

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam said.

"Sam's right." Bobby said.

"There's six of them, guys. We're out-manned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean said.

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us." Bobby said.

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam said.

"Then let's not make it easy for them." Dean said.

From the other room, Envy gave a final scream; the house shook and a gust blew out the candles. Tamara slammed the book shut and came into the other room.

"Demon's out of the guy." Tamara said.

"And the guy?" Sam asked.

"He didn't make it." She said coldly.

* * *

Dean was seated on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a shotgun. Sam was across the room filling flasks with holy water. He looked over at Dean, who was looking back at him. They watched each other silently for a moment until the lights began to flicker. They looked around. An old radio sparked to life, playing a scratchy tune.

"Here we go." Dean said cocking the shotgun and standing. Everyone looked out the window. Outside, a demon in Isaac's body approached.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! please! Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

"It's not him." Bobby said to her. "It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse." He pounded on the door.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

"How did he know that?" She sobbed.

"Steady, Tamara." Bobby said.

"Demons can get memories, it's not him." Aya said.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Tamara, no!" Bobby shouted. She pushed the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackled 'Isaac' down the steps. She landed on top of him and raised the Palo Santo,

"You're not Isaac!" She plunged the wood deep into his chest; it sizzled, and he screamed.

"Aya go to the boys, now!" Bobby pushed her towards the stairs. She quickly ran up. Soon after the other six demons crossed the broken salt line and entered the house. All but one went up the stairs. One, an overweight middle-aged guy, cornered Bobby, who backed up slowly. He stalked Bobby confidently, smiling, until he stopped as if he'd run into an invisible wall. He looked around, confused. He was under another ceiling-devil's-trap. He looked at Bobby, pleading. Bobby smiled. "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son."

In another hallway, Dean was cornered by the waitress, Lust. They fought; she advanced on him.

Meanwhile, Bobby began reading the exorcism for sloth, the demon he had trapped.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus Spiritus, omnis satanica..."

* * *

Dean was backed into the bathroom.

"I suppose you're Lust."

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be."

"Just stay back."

"Or what?"

"Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you - not yet. Not unless you want me to." She ran a hand along his shoulder; he looked down at her, then fell into her embrace. They kissed passionately.

Upstairs, a demon kicked a door in clear across the room. Sam looked around as the demon - a young man in a business suit - entered.

"Here's Johnny!"

He advanced confidently as Sam backed up; then stopped, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons, Gluttony and Wrath, flanking him. He looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirked.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?"

"Let me guess - you're Pride." Sam said. Pride grinned and gestured to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appears, destroying the symbol.

"The root of all sin. And you... are Sam Winchester. That's right. I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dean was backing up, still snogging Lust, until he hit a shower curtain. In one move he flipped them around, pulled open the shower curtain, and plunged her face-first into the bathtub. It was filled with holy water; she screamed in agony.

* * *

Aya ran towards the room Sam and the other demons were in. She stopped and whirled around as Ruby swung down a knife at her.

"We're on the same side you bloody idiot!" She said pushing her away. "Watch where you aim that thing!" Ruby put the knife away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to save one of two other idiots." She turned to go into the room when Ruby pushed her back, down the stairs, and ran ahead. Aya tumbled to the bottom and lay on the floor at the bottom, looking back up. "Seriously?!"

* * *

Upstairs, Pride knocked Sam to the ground, then pulled him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and began strangling him. Ruby appeared, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulled the knife out, gritted her teeth, and slashed the throat of the first demon, Gluttony. Fiery light appeared in the cut, and he went down - dead.

"You!" Greed, the second demon said. She turned to the second demon, who punched her twice, then plunged the knife upwards into its chin. It also went down. Pride let Sam go to tackle Ruby; Sam pulled him away and punched him in the face, putting him right into the path of Ruby's knife. She plunged it upward into his chin, and he collapsed in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

"Well, I just saved yours, too." He said. She chuckled.

"See you around, Sam." She said before walking out.

"Wait!" He went into the hall to follow her, but she was already gone. Instead he saw Aya. "Who was that?"

"I don't know but when I see her again I'm gunna bloody smack her.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean piled the corpses of the demons that didn't survive into a shallow pit and began pouring salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara was standing in front of another pyre: Isacc's.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked.

"No. Definitely not." Dean said. Bobby came out of the house, looking exhausted. "Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said.

"Bobby, that knife - what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again - who was that masked chick?" Dean asked. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, "how come a girl can fight better than you?""

"Three demons, Dean. At once."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal." He looked at Aya. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I was _going_ to help Sammy but the 'masked chick' almost stabbed me and pushed me down the stairs."

"Is Sabrina okay?" Dean asked.

"Sprained ankle and fractured wrist, healing as we speak." She said.

"If you want a troubling question, I got one for you." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean lit a matchbook and tossed it onto the pyre.

* * *

**LATER**

The bonfires had settled down and everyone prepared to leave.

"See you gents around." Tamara said

"Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful." Bobby said.

"You too." She got in her car and took off.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same." Bobby said.

"You got it." Dean said.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?" Sam asked.

"Catch you on the next one." Bobby said after a long pause, not answering the question.

"So, where to?" Dean asked as the three walked to the car.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe." Sam said.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your - with your demon deal."

"Nah."

""Nah"? What does that mean, "nah"?"

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, dean?"

"Sam –"

"Please, tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you." Sam sighed.

"How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"'Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it."

"So, what, now Bri and I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah." Dean went to walk away but Sam walked around to stop him.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good - for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" He smiled and walked around him.

"You're unbelievable."

"Very true." Dean said with a smile and got into the car. Sam and Aya got in and they drove off.

* * *

**Next one will NOT be out tomorrow, I still need to work on the second chapter, instead of working on this book over the weekend I was catching up on my Chem homework to raise my grade (I'm failing cause she only hands out worksheets she doesn't actually teach us anything.)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Kids Are Alright

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Who's ready for more chapters! I am! BUT I have to work on them, I promise you guys over this weekend I will do my best to finish enough to post for next week. I start vacation on the 21_****_st_****_ (half day on the 20_****_th_****_) and my Christmas gift to all of you…I still have to think of it but … how about this I know there is a Christmas episode(Ep.8 our chap. 7) so for that chapter I'll try to add something special. (Also sorry if I offend anyone by only saying Christmas, Thanksgivica was last month (lol I think Minurkeys are so funny XD) How about it's my HOLIDAY gift.) SO instead of Every week day next week I'm going to post… ya know what, go to the bottom to read about this, read the chapter now XD._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 1: The Kids Are Alright_**

* * *

**SUBURBAN HOUSE - NIGHT**

A young mother is standing outside her house with a mix of worry and impatience. A car pulls up into the driveway; a girl of about ten years steps out, as does her father. The girl runs to her mother and hugs her.

"Hey, sweetie. Hey."

"Hey." The dad said.

"Thanks for driving her back here."

"It's not like I had a choice. She pitched a fit."

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" The mom asks the girl who was hugging her tightly.

"Nothing. I missed you."

"Okay, but tonight's your dad's night."

"No. I don't like Dad's night. I don't want Dad to have a night anymore."

"Since when? You used to love going to your dad's house. You know, he loves you, and he misses you a lot."

"But I hate it there!"

"You don't hate it."

"Yes, I do! He's mean, and there are monsters there. I don't w-want to go back. Please don't let the monsters get me."

"Okay, sweetie. Okay."

* * *

**MAN'S WORKROOM - NIGHT**

The little girl's father is in his workroom; there are wood-carved object sitting about, and one of those circular table saws you really don't want to see show up in a horror movie. He prepares to leave, and as he's shutting off the lights by the door, the table saw turns itself on. Curious, he approaches it, crouching down at table-height to shut it off. As he starts to leave a second time, the saw turns on again. This time he is less careful as he approaches, he trips and falls on the saw and dies a horrible gruesome death.

* * *

**DINER - NIGHT  
**  
Sam was sitting at a table in a generic diner, working on his laptop and talking on his phone. Sabrina sat next to him. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam seemed a bit frantic while Sabrina was playing with a fork; twirling on the table.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual." Dean, who was outside, rapped on the front window and waved. "Well, maybe we got the translation wrong. Look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we... there's got to be something." He saw Dean approaching the table. "Yeah. No. I gotta go. Okay. Never mind." Sam hung up. Dean entered, looking suspiciously at Sam.

"Hey. Who was that?" Dean asked.

"I was just ordering pizza." Sam said awkwardly.

"Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?" Dean asked looking around.

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. I just felt like pizza, you know?"

"Okay, Weirdy Mcweirderton." Dean said, sitting down. "So, I think I got something."

"Yeah?"

"Cicero, Indiana." Dean put a newspaper in front of Sam. "Falls on his own power saw."

"And? What, that's it? One power saw?" Dean put his arm on the back of Sabrina's chair.

"Well... yeah."

"And you think that this is a case?"

"Well, I don't know. Could be."

"I don't know, Dean. I – I –"

"All right, there's something better in Cicero than just a case." Dean said smiling, leaning forward.

"And that is?"

"Lisa Braeden." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Should I even ask?" Sam asked with a chuckled.

"Remember that road trip I took, uh... gosh, about eight years ago now? You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing."

"Yeah. The five states, five-day – "

"Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

"So let me get this straight. You want – you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?"

"She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. Have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish."

"Yeah, well, how many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Sam chuckled.

"As many as I can squeeze out. Come on. Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl." He chuckled to himself. "Gumby girl." He frowned. "Does that make me Pokey?" Sabrina started laughing.

* * *

**MOTEL - DAY**

Pulling up outside a motel in Cicero, Indiana, Dean stopped to let Sam and Sabrina out.

"Don't wait up for me, Sammy." Sam reached back in and got his back. Dena started to pull away.

"Wait, Dean." Sam quickly grabbed the rest of his stuff. "Dean, you... Dean!" Sam quickly close the door as Dean drove off with a big smile. Sam sighed and turned to face Sabrina. He looked around not seeing her and turned around to see her walking to the motel, her bags over her shoulders.

* * *

**LISA'S HOUSE - DAY  
**  
Outside a nicely kept suburban house, Dean rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Lisa: late twenties, brunette, very fit; she was gorgeous. Dean smiled awkwardly; Lisa stared at him in surprise.

"Dean!" She said with a big smile.

"Lisa. How's it going?"

"Wow. So, how long has it been?"

"Eight, going on nine years now. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just – I was passing through, and, uh, I couldn't resist. I remember that you love surprises."

"Yeah. Dean Winchester. Wow. Just... wow. I'm – I'm sorry. You kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party."

"A party? Well, I love parties." Lisa led Dean out to the back. Children were running around in the back yard, which was decorated for a kid's birthday party. "So, uh, who's the party for?"

"Ben. My son."

"Oh. You have a – "

"Yep." She gestured across the yard to a young boy wearing a black jacket and jeans. He was opening presents. "That's him."

"Yes! AC/DC rules!"

"How old – ?" Dean asked.

"Eight." She saw the mom from earlier enter the yard. "Oh, Dean, could you excuse me a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't mind me." Dean said stunned. Dean got some cake. Two women were sitting in lawn chairs, watching Dean pace awkwardly. They were whispering to each in gossiping tones.

"Did you hear Lisa call him "Dean"?" The first woman asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You don't know about Dean? The Dean. Best-night-of-my-life Dean."

"No. Tell me."

"Oh, my god, so, they had this crazy, semi-illegal – " She cut off as she saw Dean approach.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi." The second woman said.

"Hello." The first woman greeted. Dean looked very uncomfortable, smiled nervously, and fled. He found Ben eating a piece of cake.

"What's up?" Ben said.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked. A woman and her little girl walked by; in unison, Dean checked out the mom as Ben checked out the girl. "So, it's your birthday."

"Guilty."

"It's a cool party."

"Dude, it's so freakin' sweet. And this moon bounce – it's epic."

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." Dean said slightly weirded out.

"You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like hot-chick city out there." Ben hit Dean's arm lightly. He put down his cake and followed a girl into the moon bounce. "Look out ladies, here comes trouble." Dean watched him, thought frantically, then darted inside the house.

* * *

**KITCHEN - DAY**

Lisa was talking to the mom, who was looking very frazzled.

"So... how you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Oh, you know. I just... never mind."

"What?"

"It's just... I'm worried about Katie. I think there might be something... wrong with her."

"Of course there is. The poor girl just lost her dad. She's devastated."

"No. That's – that's not what I'm talking about. There is something really... wrong with her." She looked out at Katie. "I'm not sure that Katie is... Katie."

"What?"

"I'm not sure that's my daughter."

"I know you're grieving, but you can't talk like that. Katie needs you."

"But you don't understand –"

"Seriously. We're gonna get you help. It'll be okay." The mom shook her head and ran outside to her daughter.

"Katie? Come on, we're leaving." The mom said. Dean entered the kitchen.

"Hey. So, I, uh, met Ben. Cool kid."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. You know, I couldn't help but notice that, uh, he's turning eight. You and me... you know."

"You're... not trying to ask me if he's yours?"

"No. No, of course not." Short paused. "He's not, is he?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Right." He looked out at Katie and her mom.

"Katie, sweetheart, we got to go. Okay. Come on." Katie and her mom walked past the kitchen on their way out. "Come on, Katie."

"Something wrong with your friend?" Dean asked.

"She's been through a lot. Her ex just died in this horrible accident."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't I just read about that? The, uh, the power saw."

"Yeah. Guess there's been a lot of bad luck in the neighborhood lately."

"What kind of bad luck?"

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

Sam was sitting alone in a diner again, again with his laptop open. A young woman sat down across from him.

"Hello, Sam." Ruby said.

"You've been following me since Lincoln." Sam said. She closed his laptop.

"Not much gets by you, huh?" She took one of his fries. "These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

"That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?"

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress."

"Where did you get it?"

"Skymall." She took a plate and squeezed ketchup onto it.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm interested in you."

"Why?"

"Because you're tall. I love a tall man. And then there's the whole antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a good hunter. So, Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

""Had" being the key word."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special... in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way."

"No." Sam said firmly. "That's stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow-Eyes died." Suddenly Sabrina came out of the bathroom and began walking over. The second Aya recognized Ruby a sharp pain, like a spike, hit Sabrina in the head.

_Let. Me. Out._

Sabrina let her out without hesitation. Aya marched over to the table and glared at Ruby. Ruby looked up at her calmly.

"Hello again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know her?" Sam asked, confused.

"No, but she's the one who pushed me down the stairs."

"Sorry about that, you were in my way."

"What do you want with Sam? Azazel's dead."

"Well, I'm thinking he's still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom." She looked at Sam.

"What about my mom?" Sam asked.

"Leave him alone." Aya growled.

"What about my mom?" Sam asked again.

"You know, what happened to her friends." Ruby said. Aya glared harder. "You... don't know." She said off his attempted poker face. "You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…" She wrote a number on his hand. "…and then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She got up to leave. "And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?" Aya stood in front of her.

"You stay away from him." Ruby smiled before leaving. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello." Sam answered. Dean was in his car outside Lisa's.

"Dude, there is a job here." Dean said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from."

* * *

**SUBURBAN HOUSE - NIGHT**

Katie's mom was dozing, with the book The Historian on the pillow. Katie was watching her.

"Katie. What are you doing?"

"Play with me, mommy.

"Okay. Sure. Yeah let's, um, let's play.

"Oh, good." She hugged her mom. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie." Katie's mom caught sight of Katie's reflection in a mirror. Her skin was gray, veined and blotchy. She pushed Katie back in alarm, only to find that she looked normal.

"I'm hungry, mommy."

"Yeah."

* * *

**ANOTHER SUBURBAN HOUSE - DAY  
**  
Sam, dressed in a dark suit and posing as an insurance agent, was speaking to another young mother.

"So, once again, I'm very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy."

"Of course."

"Okay." She took him around back, where a ladder leans against the wall. "This is, um, where he fell."

"I see. Now, how exactly did he – "

"He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance."

"Were you here when this happened?"

"No. I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota." Inside, a creepy little girl was looking out at them. Something dark red was smudged on the window and railing.

"Okay. Well, uh, I think that's all I need." Sam said.

"Okay."

"I'll get out of your way now."

"Thank you." She turned and went up the steps with Sam behind her. He saw a strange bruise on the back of her neck.

* * *

**KATIE'S HOUSE - DAY  
**  
Katie's mom was making a toasted sandwich. She puts a hand to the back of her neck. She set the sandwich in front of Katie.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You eat. Mommy will be right back." Frazzled almost to the point of breaking, Katie's mom entered the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at a red mark on the back of her neck. Katie started pounding on the door.

"Mommy?"

"Just – just give Mommy a second."

"Let me in. Mommy! Let me in. Mommy! Let me in! What are you doing?! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"

"Give Mommy a minute." The pounding and rattling continue to build, until it stopped suddenly as the doorbell rings. Katie went out to the front door, where a middle-aged woman was holding out a gift basket and speaking to Katie.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

"Oh, thank you." Katie's mom took the basket. "Uh, Katie, could you put these in the kitchen, please?" Katie took the basket and went to the kitchen.

"Katie seems okay, considering." The woman said.

"She's fine. Yeah. Um, look, I'm –"

"And you – how are you doing really?"

"I'm fine. Look, we're fine. Um, this isn't a good time."

"I wasn't sure if you were keeping the house or selling. We at Cicero Realty would like – "

"Look, I told you, it's not a good time!" She shut the door and leaned against it.

"I want ice cream. Mommy. Ice cream, please."

* * *

**PARK - DAY **

Ben was sitting sadly on a park bench. Dean saw him, and went over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Ben."

"Hey. You were at my party."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Dean." He sat down next to Ben. "Everything okay? Something wrong?" He looks over to a group of boys that are playing with a Gameboy-type thing. "Is that your game they're playing with?"

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back."

"Well, you want me to go..."

"No! Don't go over there! Only bitches send a grown-up."

"You're not wrong."

"And I'm not a bitch."

"Is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers?" Ben nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

Ben walked across the park to the group of boys. They were all bigger than he. He cleared his throat loudly and looked back at Dean, who gave him a thumb's up. He cleared his throat again.

"Ryan. I'd like my game back, please.

"Fine. Take it back." Ryan said threatening. The other boys laughed. Ben turned as if to leave. "See? Told you guys he was a– " Ryan cut off as Ben turned back suddenly and kicked Ryan hard between the legs. Ryan crumpled to the ground, and Ben took the game back.

"Thanks." He went back to the bench and a grinning Dean. "Dude, that was awesome!" Dean high fived him.

"Up high nice one!"

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden! What's gotten into you?" Lisa, who had seen the end of the exchange, said.

"He stole my game."

"So you kick him? Since when is..." She looked at Dean who was still grinning. He looked away, the grin gone.. "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

"What? Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads."

"Who asked you to teach him anything?

"Just relax." Lisa pulled Dean up.

"What are you even still doing here? We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. You have no business with my son."

"Lisa."

"Just leave us alone." She and Ben began to leave, but Ben pulled out of her grip and ran back to give Dean an impulsive hug. "Ben!" Ben ran back and hugged Dean. He looked up at Dean.

"Thanks." He ran back to Lisa and they left. Dean noticed three children with creepy stares watching.

* * *

**KATIE & MOM'S CAR - NIGHT  
**  
Katie's mom was strapping Katie into her car seat, which was made difficult by the fact that Katie kept touching and petting her.

"I love you most in the whole wide world, Mommy."

"Um, me too, sweetie. Come on, hold still." She checked the mirror and saw a monster in the backseat. She turned around, but Katie looked normal.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing."

"Are we going for ice cream now?"

"Yeah, we're going for ice cream." The mom finished strapping Katie in, and got in the driver's seat. She drove the car to the edge of a lake, got out, and rolled the car in. Katie turned and watched her mom as she went down. The mom returned home and went inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. She was crying brokenly. In the kitchen, seated over a puddle of water, was Katie. She was dripping wet.

"Can I have the ice cream now?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was at his computer, doing research. Dean entered.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam said. He was looking at several documents on Changelings. "So, what do you know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?"

"No, not necessarily babies.

"The kids. Creepy, "stare at you like you're lunch" kids?" Dean asked realizing.

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house." Dean looked around and sighed.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"Uh.. she um.." Dean gave him a look.

"What?"

"Aya's out raging." Dean looked confused.

"What?"

"Aya's out raging. It's how she put it. She said 'I'm going out raging' then left."

"Did something happen?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sam lied.

"Alright then."

* * *

**Katie's house.**

Her mom was asleep, with a bottle of pills on the bedside table. Katie stared at her, brushed back the hair from her neck to reveal an 'odd bruise'. Her face morphed to look kind of like the Flukeman from X-Files, and she leaned in to the mom's neck.

* * *

**MOTEL**

Later, Sam was seated on the bed, as Dean prepared a kerosene torch.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children." Sam said. "According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. There were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood."

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And then there's dad and the babysitter."

"Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead."

"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Dean asked holding up the torch. Sam nodded. "Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That will play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"They stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

"We better start looking." There was a short pause. "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone."

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time."

"We have to."

* * *

**  
LISA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Dean rang the doorbell, and Lisa opened the door looking bewildered.

"Dean?"

"I was thinking... Ben's birthday. I didn't bring him a present."

"That's okay."

"No. No, no, I feel terrible, so, uh..." He handed her a credit card. "Here. Take a long weekend – just the two of you – on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I hear Six Flags is great this time of year. Go now. Avoid the traffic."

""Siegfried Houdini."" She read the name of the card. "Whose card is this?"

"Mine. Never mind. It'll work. I promise."

"You should leave."

"Lisa..."

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ben asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing, Ben. It's cool."

"Make him go away, mommy."

"You heard him. Get out."

"Lisa... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Get out!" Dean watched Lisa and Ben from outside the house and noticed a red mark on a window frame. He ran back to Sam, who was in the Impala.

"They took Ben. He's changed."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?"

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

* * *

**HOUSE-UNDER-CONSTRUCTION - NIGHT**

There was a large mound of dirt outside the semi-finished home. Sam inspected it.

"Red dirt."

"That's what was on the window."

"Wow." The two turned to see Aya. "Thought I'd have to do this myself."

"You two take the front." Dean said. "I'll go around."

* * *

**HOUSE-UNDER-CONSTRUCTION - NIGHT**

Inside, Dean found a series of cages, each containing abducted kids. He saw Ben.

"Ben... Ben... it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here."

* * *

In the back, the Real Estate Woman saw Sam and Aya.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam saw her monster-like reflection in a pane of glass. "This is private property. I'm calling the police." Dean found the real version of the Real Estate Woman in a cage. "You heard me! Get out!"

"Let me get my bag." Sam said reaching for his bag. "We're going. We don't mean to cause any trouble." Sam turned and quickly made a big flame with the flamethrower. The woman was gone. Aya crossed her arms.

"Man, She's so stupid. Private property or not what are _you_ doing here so late."

"Aya." Sam said, trying to get her to leave.

* * *

**LISA'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Ben started acting like a creepy child, standing stiff-armed in the living room.

"Mommy?"

"Ben..."

"Play with me."

"This isn't funny anymore. I put you to bed three times." He hugged her.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to be with you, Mommy."

"That's sweet, hon. Come on. Let's go. All right, come on."

"I'm hungry."

"Mini pizzas okay? Deluxe is all we've got."

"Okay." Lisa turned away.

"That's funny – I thought we were anti-olives this month." She looked down and saw Ben's reflection in the glass table; it has the icky Flukeman face. She gasped.

* * *

**HOUSE-UNDER-CONSTRUCTION - NIGHT  
**  
Dean broke open cages and he and Ben helped the children out.

"It's okay. You're gonna get out of here, all right?" Ben said.

"Come on, girls! Come on! Come on, come on! Everybody back! Everybody back!" He cleared off a windowsill and prepared to smash the glass. Ben helped to usher the other kids away.

"Cover your eyes!" He broke the window with a plank of wood, and began to brush the glass off.

"Here. Use this." Ben took off his jacket.

"All right. All right, Ben. Come on. Come on."

"Him first." Ben said indicating another kid. Sam ran in.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother."

"A mother changeling?"

"Yeah. We got to get these kids out quick."

"Where's Aya?"

"That's why I said quick." Sam said with his eyebrows up.

"Right there. There's one more. You got to break the lock!" Dean said.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive – so the mom can snack on them." The real Katie screamed as she saw the mother changeling get throw into the room from behind her.

* * *

**LISA'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"You're not my son."

"Yes, I am."

"Where's Ben?"

"I'm Ben. I love you, Mommy." Lisa ran out the front door, grabbing her keys along the way. On the front lawn, a line of three Creepy Kids had formed, blocking her exit. She ran back inside. "They don't want you to leave me, Mommy."

* * *

**KATIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Katie's mom was in the bathroom again, huddled on the floor, as 'Katie' screamed and pounded at the door.

"Mommy? Mommy? Let me in! What are you doing?! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"

* * *

**HOUSE-UNDER-CONSTRUCTION - NIGHT**

The Changeling Mom was up and fighting with Dean and Sam while Aya helped kids out with Bed.

"Ben, get them out of here!" Dean said picking up a brick. Ben helped the other kids up and out the window as Dean and Sam confronted the Changeling Mom. Ben was the last kid and looked back at Dean.

"Go kid." Aya said pushing him. Eventually Sam burned her to a crisp with Dean's homemade torch; as she went up in flames, all the other changeling kids, including Katie's and Ben's, also disappeared in flames.

* * *

**LISA'S HOUSE - DAY  
**  
Dean, Aya and Sam drove Ben back home; he ran out to hug his mom.

"Ben?! Ben! Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mom." Dean walked over while Aya and Sam stayed by the car.

"Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but, trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben's safe." Dean said stroking the boy's hair.

"Thank you." Lisa said and hugged Dean. "Thank you."

"We're gonna give you guys some time." Sam said.

"Come on." Lisa said.

* * *

**LISA'S HOUSE - DAY**

Ben was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to something on his portable CD player and eating. Dean and Lisa talked in the hallway.

"Changelings?" Lisa asked.

"You know how I never mentioned my job? This is my job."

"I so didn't want to know that." Lisa looked at Ben. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine." A short paused. "Okay. Seriously... I mean, you're a hundred percent sure that he is not mine, right?"

"You're off the hook." Lisa said with a smile. "I did a blood test when he was a baby."

"Oh."

"There was this guy – some bar back in a biker joint…What? I had a type." She said seeing Dean's face. "Leather jacket, couple of scars, no mailing address? I was there. Guess I was a little wild back then. Before I became a mom. So yeah. You can relax."

"Good." He looked at Ben a little wistfully.

"I... I swear you look disappointed."

"Yeah, I don't know. It's weird, you know your life... I mean, this house and a kid... it's not my life. Never will be. Some stuff happened to me recently, and, uh... anyway, a guy in my situation – you start to think, you know. I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind besides a car?"

"I don't know. Ben may not be your kid, but he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. That's a lot if you ask me."

"You know, just for the record... you got a great kid. I would have been proud to be his dad." She kissed him.

"Look, if, um... if you want to stick around for a while... you're welcome to stay."

"I can't." Dean said after a wistful pause. "I got a lot of work to do, and it's not my life."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**  
Sam lifted the curtain and watched Aya walk away before going over to the table. He had a list of people written down. He picked up the phone and started making calls, while systematically crossing names off the list.

"Hi. I needed to check some facts with your, uh, with your secretary about a fire that occurred on November 24, 2006 in Lawrence, Kansas. Hardecker was his name. Okay. Great. I was just trying to find out the date he died. This is police chief Phil Jones. July 13th. Can you check the records for a Robert Campbell? July 19, 2001. Dead on arrival." He crossed off a name. "What I'm after is – is cause of death. Heart condition? Wasn't he a cardiac surgeon? Wouldn't he have known about that?" Another name. "I'm looking for information on... on Mrs. Wallace's death. Two deaths." He crossed out more names. "Who was the other? Ed Campbell. Any survivors? No, that's all I needed. Thank you very much." He tossed the phone onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "Oh, my god."

* * *

Later, Ruby was sitting against the table talking to him.

"They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends. Her doctor, her uncle – everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks."

"Yep. The Yellow-Eyed Demon." Ruby said.

"So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am. You know all about me. You know all about my mom."

"I already told you. I'm –"

"Oh, right, right. Yeah. Just a hunter. Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do. Just tell me who you are and why does Aya hate you so much, she hates you more than most people would.

"Well I did push her down the stairs."

"Another thing, you knew it wouldn't really have an effect on her."

"Well if it was Sabr-"

"Just... tell me who you are."

"It doesn't matter."

"Just tell me who you are!" He shouted in her face.

"Fine." She blinked her eyes once and they go demon-black; she blinked again and they become normal. Sam backed up, fumbling in his bag. "Think twice before going for that holy water."

"Give me one reason I should." Sam said pulling out a flask and holding it out.

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?" She raised a hand.

"God's honest truth... or whatever."

"You're a demon."

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I want to help you." She stood up. "And I can if you trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Sam, calm down. You trust Ayami."

"Start talking. All those murders... what was the demon trying to cover up?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about you."

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Sam? It's _all_ about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to you. And I want to help you figure it out."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Aya helps you boys when Sabrina wants her to. Me? I want to help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you."

"What could you possibly –"

"I could help you save your brother."

* * *

**OUTSIDE MOTEL**

Aya walked back towards the motel and stopped once she reached the door the three were sharing. She glared at the door and opened it. She walked in and Sam got up quickly and stood in front of Ruby.

"Aya-"

"Get out." She said to Ruby.

"Aya listen-"

"Get her out." Aya repeated, glaring at Ruby who looked at her calmly.

"_Listen. _She said she could help save Dean." Aya face went from anger to mock surprise.

"Oh? Well now if that's the only reason she's here, to save Dean, I can save her the trouble." Aya said with a sickly-sweet smile, walking towards Sam. "Did you forget I'm still a crossroads demon? I could save him; break his contract." Her smile was slowly growing and made Sam back up slightly. "I could do it right now; only thing is you would drop _dead_ right here on the spot." She started laughing, quietly letting it grow louder, which made a shiver go up Sam's spine. In a split-second the laughter stopped, her smile was gone and instead she was giving Sam the scariest, angriest glare. "You try to get him out of the deal, you die!" She shouted. "Don't you understand that?" She asked in almost a whisper before the shouting continued, with each shout she took a step towards Sam, making him back up. "No way around it! There are no loopholes, back roads or cheats! You want to save your brother? You! die!" Sam's back hit the wall and Aya stepped right up to him. She may have been a good head or so shorter than him but at this moment he felt tiny in comparison. "You can't help him without hurting him _and _Sabrina. Don't you know how broken they were when _you_ died?! Sabrina refused to come back out and Dean was…" She took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "You break this deal… both of them are going to fall apart."

"How do you think _I'm_ gunna feel after the year is up?"

"How do you think Sabrina's gunna feel- no I will not shut up!" She said, answering Sabrina. Sam looked confused. "She loves both of you. You're like the best brother she's ever had." She sighed and looked away slightly. "I'm not friend-zoneing him." She looked back at Sam. "Did I just friend-zone you?"

"Uh, kind of but I don't…" He cleared his throat.

"See we're fine." Aya said looking away to answer Sabrina. She looked back at Sam. "And Dean- would you quit bloody yelling. You're gunna make me go deaf. I'll shut up." She raised her arms before rolling her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, she was broken when you died she'll be just as broken when he dies. She doesn't need you to die _again_." Sam looked at her. Suddenly Aya looked to where Ruby was and saw she was gone. "Great, she got away, I didn't get to yell at her-" She was cut off as Sam pulled her into a hug. "H-Hey." She looked up at him confused.

"Admit it; you'd miss either of us." Aya's eyebrows went up.

"Of course _I_ wouldn't miss you two." She pushed herself out of Sam's arms and turned away, crossing her arms. "I was only talking about Sabrina." Sam looked around to see her face and saw her eye closed with and her face was bright pink. Sam chuckled. She opened her eyes and saw he was looking at her face and turned her head away.

"Dean's not here to tease you, you can admit it." She didn't look at him for a moment then glanced at him.

"I'll admit nothing." She said before walking into the bathroom. A moment later Sam heard the shower turn on. He smiled to himself.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't been posting, I just finished this one today, I was in New York(School trip for Acting classes) yesterday saw Matilda, now my favorite musical of all time. AND! I saw the big tree! SOO many lights. O_O I was excited to see it cause I haven't had a real Christmas since I was 7(16 now)_****T^T (Complicated)****_ Got home at 8:30pm. This weekend I will work on this more. Then on the 20_****_th_****_ it's a half day then I'm on vacation until the second. Also I'm thinking of working on a Monsters Inc. fic I just thought up in my head yesterday. (Mostly cause I saw Monsters University on the ride to New York.) _**

**_AS I WAS SAYING AT THE TOP: there are now 5 chapters (The fifth being the Christmas one) before I post the Christmas chapter. I wanna post that ON Christmas (maybe at 1am or so) SO I can't post every week day. This is how this is gunna go: Chapter 3 is next that will be next Monday. Then 4-Wednesday 5-Thursday 6-Monday and you'll have to wait until Wednesday for the 7_****_th_****_/ X-Mas chapter._**

**_Just got an idea for the X-Mas chapter: If anyone has any special requests they want, like Bri getting the boys gifts, what she gets them, a mistletoe scene, etc. Or if you have a X-mas/Holiday tradition you want to happen (like the cookies for Santa, the one present on X-Mas eve night, etc.) Please PM me and I'll try to add in as many as I can. I really want this to be a present, something most, if not all, of you will enjoy reading on Christmas. (Although I suggest reading it after Christmas, spend time with you friends and Family, fan fiction can wait.) Once again sorry if I offended anyone by only talking Christmas. _**


	3. Chapter 2 Bad Day at Black Rock

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

**_Thank you for all reviews so far ^_^_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 2: Bad Day at Black Rock_**

* * *

**MOTEL NIGHT**

Dean was lying on his back when someone got on the bed. He didn't open his eyes but smirked as they straddled him. He felt lips against his neck and jawline.

"Mmm Lisa." He said quietly. The kissing stopped and whoever was on him sat up. He opened his eyes and saw an outline of Sabrina. He couldn't see her eyes in the dark. "Aya?" He asked, confused.

"Do you really want it to be anyone but me?" Sabrina asked. Dean shook his head and she leaned down to kiss him. He missed the feel of her lips on his. He slid his hands to her sides. Her hands slid down his chest. He felt a spark when a few fingers hooked into the front of his boxers. The two continued to make out. Dean jumped, his heart skipping a beat, when her hand went into his boxers.

* * *

Dean's eyes flew open and he sat up. He looked around the dark motel room. He looked over at the other bed where Sam and Sabrina were. He frowned seeing his arm around her, both of them facing him. He looked under his covers and sighed.

"Again?" He whispered. He glanced back at Sabrina before getting up and going into the bathroom.

* * *

**PRISON - DAY **

Kubrick was being swiped down with a metal detector, before he entered the prison visitors area. He sat down in front of Gordon Walker and picked up the two-way phone.

"It's true." He said. "A Devil's Gate was opened in Wyoming. Big. St Helen's big. There's no solid fix on how many demons got out, but it's in the hundreds. An army."

"Sam Winchester was there, wasn't he? And that demon girl?" Gordon asked.

"Talked to a guy who knows a guy who knows Bobby Singer, and yeah it looks like the Winchesters and the girl were at ground zero when the gate was popped, but Singer said they went in there to stop it."

"Uh uh, Bobby's edge ain't what it used to be. Sam and that girl could have him believing anything by now."

"Listen Gordon, as far as talk goes, Sam Winchester checks out. No one knows about the girl. They're hunters, that's all."

"That's all?" Kubrick nodded. Gordon laughed.

"Kubrick, I'm not even sure Sam's human. And I know for a fact that girl has a demon in her." Kubrick laughed nervously. "You think I'm crazy? I told you there was a war coming, six months ago. Take a look around. It's here. Now I'm telling you this boy is a part of it. Track him down, Kubrick. You'll come to see it too. Sam Winchester must die." Gordon hung up the phone.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT **

The Impala was travelling along a quiet, dark road. Sam and Dean were arguing.

"Because Demon, that's why, I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the Holy water, you don't chat!" Dean said. He glanced back at Sabrina before she could say anything. "Aya's an exception."

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?"

"Because- Because she said she might be able to help us out."

"How?" Sam paused. "No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, OK?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Help you out of the crossroad deal."

"What is wrong with you, huh? She lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me." A pause. "What else did she say?" Sam was silent. "Dude?"

"Nothing." A pause. "Nothing, OK?! Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, Hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

"You're OK right, I mean you're feeling OK?"

"Yes I'm fine, Why are you always asking me that?" A phone started ringing. Sam reached for his.

"It's not mine." Dean and Sabrina when for theirs.

"Nope." Dean said.

"Not me either." Sabrina said.

"Check the glove compartment, it's Dad's." Dean said after a pause.

"Dad's?

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call." Sam opened the glove compartment, found John's phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes... this is Edgar Cayce... No, no, no, no, don't- don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I- I uh, I don't have my- my book in front of me," gestured to Dean for a pen. "do you- do you have the address so I can...Sure, OK. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot." Sam ended the call. "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

* * *

**KUBRICK'S RV AND CREEDY'S PICKUP - DAY **

Kubrick and fellow hunter Creedy were cleaning and checking weapons inside the RV.

"So you got no hard evidence on this Sam Winchester guy, you're just working off Gordon's instincts?" Creedy asked.

"You ever hunt with Gordon?"

"No. I heard he's good."

"Good?" Kubrick laughed. "He's the best, saved my ass more times than I can count. So if he says Sam Winchester's dangerous, I believe him."

"He's gonna be covering his tracks. Won't be easy to find."

"Last I got puts him in Nebraska three weeks back."

"Not exactly a fresh lead."

"He ain't invisible, Creedy. Some Hunter out there knows something. So we start calling out contacts. All we need is one break." Kubrick got up from the table and looked over at Creedy, who had taken something out of an overhead cupboard and was fiddling with it. He took it and put it back. "Don't play with my Jesus."

* * *

**STORAGE FACILITY ELEVATOR **

"Man..." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something." Sam, Sabrina and Dean exit the elevator and found the storage container. Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door, both brothers with flashlights at the ready. On the dusty floor of the container was a symbol drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints. "No Demons allowed." Sam asked.

"I'm gunna wait right here." Sabrina said. Sam nodded.

"Blood. Check this out." Dean held up a tripwire which was attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged."

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual." Sam and Dean ventured further inside. Dean aimed his flashlight on the skull and shook his head. Sam looked over a desk while Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf, scraping the dust off. "1995."

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"Yeah... About the closest you ever came to being a boy. Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. 6th Grade." Dean laughed and pumped the shotgun and the dust came off. Sam moved further into the container and opened a door to a back room. The chain on the door had been cut. Sam and Dean entered and passed their flashlights over the scene. "Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines... Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Dean asked. Sam spotted boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf.

"Hey Dean, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? They're supposed to keep the evil mojo in right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well Dad's journal didn't mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes, he never did say where they ended up."

"No, then this must be his toxic waste dump." Sam noticed an outline of a box. He broke a line of thick dust. "One box is missing... Great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it." Dean said.

* * *

**WAYNE AND GROSSMAN'S APARTMENT - DAY **

"Come on man, let's open it." Grossman said.

"Shut up about the damn box!" Wayne said. Inside the apartment of petty thieves Wayne and Grossman, Wayne was sitting on the couch, his left shoulder bleeding from a gunshot wound. The missing curse box was on a coffee table. "Do you see what's happening here? I am literally bleeding to death!"

"Uh, I'm gonna open it."

"Grossman!"

"Look what if this is really worth something? What, we should just hand it over to her? Hey, we took all the risk. Hell, Wayne. You got shot. And all for a lousy few hundred bucks. Now we could make more selling whatever it is ourselves." Grossman broke open the lock on the box with a knife and lifted the lid. Wayne got up from the couch to see what was inside. "Huh?"

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?!" Wayne picked up the object in the box. "It's a rabbit's foot- It's a rabbit's foot Grossman! I'm gonna die for a damn rabbit's foot." The two were interrupted by banging on the front door. "Oh great, now what?" Wayne slammed the rabbit's foot down on the table while Grossman answered the door.

"Oh, hey Foster."

"Hey, listen guys not to be a drag or nothing but it's six o'clock in the morning!"

"Right.."

"Can't you keep it down?!"

"No we... Just got a situation here is all, sorry."

"What the hell happened to you?" Foster asked Wayne.

"Shotgun happened to me." Foster walked over to Wayne before turning back to Grossman.

"Hey Grossman? Under my sink there's a medical kit. And get some water boiling."

"OK." Grossman left and Foster checked Wayne's wound.

"I used to be an Army Medic you know, in 'nam? So I guess this is your lucky day." Foster laughed.

* * *

**APARTMENT BLOCK - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean pulled up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Dean leaned out and checked the car's plates.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880." Dean said.

"Yep, that's it." Sam said. Dean clicked his tongue.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera..." Dean said saying the last few words in sing-song.

* * *

**WAYNE AND GROSSMAN'S APARTMENT - DAY **

Wayne and Grossman were playing Poker.

"Four Kings."

"Unbelievable." Grossman groaned.

"You see that?" Wayne laughed.

"Yeah, yeah yeah."

"Deal 'em up again." Sam, Aya and Dean broke into the apartment, armed, and snuck inside. "Royal Flush. Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands."

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun."

"I can't lose. I mean really, I- I can't lose!" Wayne grabbed the rabbit's foot. "Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying? I tell you something there's no way in Hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun."

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Dean shouted.

"Don't move!" Sam said.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"What is this?" Wayne asked.

"STOP!" Sam said.

"All right, give us the box." Dean said. "And please tell me that you didn't- "

"Oh they did."

"You bloody idiots!" Aya cursed.

"You opened it?!" Dean looked at them. Dean shoved Wayne against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!"

"What was in the box?" Wayne glanced over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sat. Dean followed his gaze.

"Oh, was that it, Huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean asked. Wayne used Dean's distraction to knock the gun from Dean's hand. It fell to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricocheted off a radiator and hit Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. The same bullet then ricocheted again and hit Aya's. She pulled her hand away as she dropped the gun. When her gun hit the ground it shot off and hit a lamp. Sam and Grossman both went for Sam's gun. Grossman pushed Sam into Dean. Dean fell back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air.

"Sorry!" Sam said to Dean. Grossman threw himself at Sam, sending them both to the floor, and then started punching Sam in the face. Wayne went for Dean's gun. As he picked it up and aimed for Sam, he hit Dean, who had just got up, square under the chin, knocking him down again. Grossman was trying to strangle Sam. Sam desperately tried to reach for the rabbit's foot, which was almost out of reach.

"Sam don't touch-" Aya tried. Sam just managed to grab it, then knocked Grossman's hands away from his throat and kicked him back into a corner. Sam got up.

"DEAN! I got it!" Wayne moved forward and cocked Dean's gun in Sam's face.

"No you don't." Grossman got his hands on Sam's gun while Wayne pulled the trigger on Sam. The gun jammed. Wayne panicked and tried to clear the chamber, while Dean got up and tried to stop him. Wayne was surprised and stumbled back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. He knocked himself out. Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused. Grossman got up and tried to point the gun at Sam.

"SAM!" Dean shouted. As Grossman moved, the bookshelves above him collapsed, knocking him out cold. Sam's gun flied out of his hand and Sam caught it. Dean looked astounded.

"That was a lucky break! Is that a rabbit's foot?!" Dean asked. Sam held it up.

"I think it is."

"Huh."

"You idiot." The two looked at Aya who was shaking her head.

"What?" Sam asked. She didn't answer and left the room.

* * *

**BIGGERSON'S RESTAURANT PARKING LOT - DAY **

Dean walked over to the Impala with a paper bag in his hands. He got in. Sam and Sabrina were inside. Dean took something out of the bag.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal." Dean held up several scratch cards in front of Sam. "Dean, come on."

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam so that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!" Dean handed over a coin and a card. Sam scratched it.

"Dean it's gotta be cursed somehow, otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up." Sabrina sighed in the back. Sam handed the card back and glanced at Sabrina.

"$1200... You just won $1200." Dean laughed and hollered. "I don't know man doesn't seem that cursed to me!" Dean handed Sam another card.

* * *

**WAYNE AND GROSSMAN'S APARTMENT - DAY **

Wayne and Grossman were still laid out on the floor. Wayne came to and got up, groaning.

"Grossman. Grossman, get up." Wayne kicked an empty beer bottle. It rolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Grossman, get up. Hey!" Wayne nudged Grossman with his foot and walked into the kitchen. Grossman was unresponsive. Wayne stepped over the beer bottle and headed to the sink, removing two plates, a colander and a large BBQ carving fork and placing them in the drainer. Wayne turned on the tap and splashed water on his face and dried off with a dish cloth. "Hey, Grossman. Grossman!" Wayne went to walk back out of the kitchen, his foot catching on the beer bottle in the middle of the floor. He tripped and fell backwards, landing on the fork he placed in the drainer. Grossman came to, gets up and heard choking. Grossman walked into the kitchen and saw Wayne impaled on the fork through the neck. The prongs were sticking out of Wayne's mouth. Grossman screamed.

* * *

**BIGGERSON'S RESTAURANT PARKING LOT - DAY **

Dean laid out 6 scratch cards on the hood of the Impala, calculating their winnings.

"Oh man!" Dean said laughing. Sabrina leaned against the Impala next to Dean. Sam was on the phone to Bobby.

"Now look Bobby, we didn't know." Sam said.

"You touched it? Damn it, Sam!"

"Well Dad never told us about this thing. I mean you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?"

"His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you have got a serious problem. Sam noticed something shining under a newspaper on the ground. It was a gold watch. "That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion." Sam picked up the watch, turned and showed it to Dean. Dean mouthed "awesome!"

"You shouldn't get too excited." Sabrina said. Dean ignored her.

"It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff." Bobby said. "Made by a Baton Rouge conjurorwoman about a hundred years ago."

"It's a Hell of a luck charm."

"It's not a luck charm, she made it to kill people, Sam! See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."

"Well, so I won't lose it Bobby."

"_Everybody_ loses it!"

"Well then how do we break the curse?" Bobby sighed.

"I don't know if you can." Sam placed the rabbit's foot in his jacket pocket. "Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight." Bobby ended the call. He appeared to be working on the Colt.

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Dean said. Sam looked at Sabrina.

"Aya didn't say anything cause 1, she didn't know it was the foot and 2, she figured you'd know." Sam sighed.

"Not her fault." Sam said. "Or yours."

* * *

**BIGGERSON'S RESTAURANT - DAY **

The trio entered the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man." Dean said.

"Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, OK?" Sam said before turning to the restaurant owner. "Hi, uh, table for three please."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" An alarm went off.

"It's exciting, I know." Dean said.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" The staff start singing and taking photographs. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling. Sam and Sabrina looked embarrassed while Dean looked ecstatic.

* * *

**KUBRICK'S RV AND CREEDY'S PICKUP - DAY **

"Right, you hear anything, give me a call." Kubrick said. "Well that clears my book. The word's out. Now we wait."

"Now we eat." Creedy said.

"Good idea. What do you like, I got canned everything."

"No, no man, not eating in the RV. Look, I know a good place. Wide menu, good service, homey atmosphere. Garlic knots! The menu's on their website." Kubrick didn't look convinced.

* * *

**BIGGERSON'S RESTAURANT - DAY **

Sam was on his laptop. Dean was eating a bowl of ice cream. Sabrina was drinking a soda next to him.

"Bobby's right. It's lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth." Sam said.

"I say from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean said. Dean was struck with brain freeze from the ice cream. Sam laughed as a waitress approached their table with more coffee.

"Can I freshen you up?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks." The waitress poured Sam more coffee but spilled some.

"Oh!"

"Oh! Oh I uh-"

"Let me mop up here." She said.

"No, no don't worry it's OK, It's OK- I got it, uh..."

"It's no trouble, really."

"OK."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right." The waitress appeared to be flirting with Sam. Sam gave Dean a look. The waitress finished cleaning up and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she went and smiled. Sam and Dean both lean in and watched her. Sabrina blinked letting Aya out and glared after her.

"Dude. If you were ever gonna get lucky..."

"Shut up." Sam said smirking. Dean looked at Sabrina and saw her eyes.

"What's up?" She got up and left. "Huh. Wonder what's up with her." Sam went to pick up his coffee, knocked the cup over and managed to spill it all over the table and himself. Sam jumped out of his seat.

"Oh! Oh Geez, uh..." Sam turned and a waiter with a full tray crashed straight into him, sending things flying and causing a scene. Dean looked shocked. "Sorry!" Sam said to waiter. Sam turned back to Dean.

"How was that good?" Dean asked. Sam searched his jacket pocket and came up empty. The rabbit's foot was gone. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

In the parking lot the waitress put the rabbit's foot, in the blue cloth she had, into her pocket and took off her black wig before throwing it into the trash. Sam and Dean rushed out of the restaurant; Dean ran over to Aya, who was looking around pissed, while Sam fell flat on his face.

"Wow! You suck!" Dean said. He reached down and picked Sam up off the ground.

"Ow..."

"So what, now your luck turns bad?" Sam's jeans were torn at both knees, which were bloody and raw.

"I guess."

"I wonder how bad?" Dean asked walking away.

* * *

**KUBRICK'S RV - DAY **

Creedy passed his laptop to Kubrick who looked over the screen.

"Looks good. I like that when they drop the whole onion in the fryer." Creedy took the laptop back.

"Nearest location..." Creedy searched and then paused, looking surprised. He passed the laptop back to Kubrick. "You seeing that?!" On the screen was a photograph of Sam, Dean and Sabrina from their winning visit to the local Biggerson's. Kubrick grinned.

"Yes I am." Kubrick looked up to the sky as though he had been given a sign.

* * *

**WAYNE AND GROSSMAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT **

Grossman was holding a photograph of himself and Wayne. Grossman held up a bottle of Tequila and sadly toasted the memory of Wayne.

"Adios, compadre." Grossman poured a lug of Tequila on the floor, then took a large swig. The door to the apartment opened and Dean, Aya and Sam walked in. Sam hung back. "Oh, man. What do you want?"

"Heard about your friend, that's bad luck." Dean said.

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman." Dean said.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us." Grossman laughed.

"Listen man, this is serio-" Sam said and stepped forward and tripped on a wire on the floor mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off a shelf. Sam tried to catch it but ending up sending it and himself crashing to the ground. Sam took out a lamp as he went. Dean just rolled his eyes. Aya held back a laugh.

"Sam, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sam said from the floor behind the couch. Sam pulled himself up with Sabrina's help and Grossman smirked.

"I want you to tell us her name." Dean said to Grossman.

"Screw you." Aya went to walk over, Dean held out a hand to stop her.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

"You're crazy, man." Grossman said incredulous

"You know I'm not." Dean said. "You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head." Grossman looked worried. "Now I can read people, and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?" Grossman shook his head.

* * *

**BIGGERSON'S RESTAURANT PARKING LOT - NIGHT **

Kubrick was leaning against his RV. Creedy approached from the restaurant.

"No one saw which way they went. And their meal was free so there's no credit card trail." Creedy said.

"Don't worry, we'll find 'em."

"What makes you so sure?"

"'Cause there's a higher power at work here. I know it now."

* * *

**APARTMENT BLOCK - NIGHT **

Sam, Aya and Dean exited the apartment block. Dean's phone started ringing. As Dean answered, he stepped over a large piece of pink bubblegum on the ground. Aya stepped over is as well.

"Hello?" Sam followed and stepped straight into the bubblegum.

"Dean, great news." Bobby said. "Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

"Bobby that's uh, great, 'cept Sam, uh..." Dean looked over at Sam and grimaced when Sam lifted his shoe. "Sam lost the foot."

"He WHAT?"

"Bobby, listen, listen this, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us." Sam was trying to scrape the bubblegum off his shoe using a broken storm drain grating. "And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something." He looked at Sam. "Uh, Luigi or something?" Sam was still scraping his shoe off.

"Lugosi." Sam said.

"Lugosi."

"Lugosi? Lugos- Aw crap, it's probably Bela." Sam moved his foot too hard, dislodging his shoe. It dropped into the drain. Aya gave him a sympathetic face. He tried to retrieve it.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute." Dean said.

"Bela Talbot's her real name." Bobby said. "Crossed paths with her once or twice."

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot, is she a Hunter?"

"Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace.

"I guess she's back."

"Which means seriously bad luck for you."

"Great."

"But, if it is Bela... At least I might know some folks who know how to find her."

"Thanks Bobby. Again."

"Just look out for your brother, ya idjit." Bobby hung up. Dean looked back at Sam. Sam looked thoroughly dejected.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I lost my shoe." Dean looked down and Sam's sock-clad foot and sighed, annoyed. Dean walked away. Sam hung his head.

"I'm sorry I know I should feel back but that was adorable." Aya said. He frowned at her. She shrugged. "I did say sorry."

* * *

**MOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT **

The Impala pulled into the lot and stopped just inside the entrance.

"All right Bobby, thanks. We owe ya, another one." Dean said, on the phone. "All right Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens." Dean said to Sam. "So it'll take me about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"You my brother are staying here 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed."

"You want me to stay and watch him."

"Nope, you're coming with me." Dean drove the Impala into the main lot, passing Kubrick's RV on the way.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM 2 - NIGHT **

Dean unlocked the door and led Sam inside, turning on a light as he went.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here, and don't move, OK? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose." Sam sat in a chair and watched Dean leave, locking the door behind them. Sam wrinkled his nose a few times and looked after Dean before risking a scratch.

* * *

**QUEENS, NEW YORK **

**BELA'S APARTMENT - EARLY MORNING **

Bela's apartment was richly decorated and contains varied valuable artifacts. Bela was on the phone. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She spoke with an affected British accent.

"Because you shook on one point five. Well maybe I should just take it somewhere else?" Bela pet a Seal Point Siamese cat that was sitting on the counter. "Don't threaten me, Luke. Despite your reputation you don't scare me." A pause. "Well I'm glad you see it that way. I'll see you at the airstrip in an hour." Bela ended the call. Bela's security monitors registered Dean and Aya approaching. Bela picked up the rabbit's foot with kitchen tongs and the Siamese cat hissed. Bela moved to look over at the security monitors, just missing Dean and Aya's arrival. Bela put the rabbit's foot down, opened the wine cooler and extracted a gun from it before moving through the living room toward the front door. The door was ajar. As she approached, she noticed a beeping noise. The alarm system panel was flashing ERROR. A bright yellow Post-It stuck to the panel read TURN AROUND. Dean appeared behind Bela, his gun drawn. Bela turned and draws her gun.

"You left without your tip." Bela smirked. Dean raised his eyebrows.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM 2 - DAY **

Sam rocked back and forth on the chair, bored stiff. Suddenly, the AC unit in the wall in front of Sam started making a clunking, grinding sound. Smoke started to pour out.

"Oh come on, I-" Sam said despairingly. "I didn't- I wa-..." He sighed. Sam got up and cautiously approached the unit. The unit caught on fire. Sam grabbed the comforter off one of the beds and attempted to put out the fire with it. When Sam thought he'd gotten it, he got up, only to find his jacket sleeve was on fire. Sam panicked and used the curtain to put it out. The curtain ripped and fell away, revealing Kubrick and Creedy staring in through the window. Sam fell back, knocking himself out on the floor. Kubrick smiled and looked to the sky in thanks.

* * *

**BELA'S APARTMENT - DAY **

Dean and Bela were engaged in a stand-off, backing up and turning slowly

"You're gonna give it back." Dean said. Bela laughed.

"Sweetie, no I'm not."

"Yeah, We'll see. Bela, right?"

"That's right, Dean."

"You know the thing's cursed, don't you?"

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that."

"Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made. You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?" He gave her a disapproving look.

"I procure unique items for a select clientele."

"Yeah. A thief."

"No, a great thief."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM 2 - DAY **

Creedy was restraining Sam to a chair with Duct Tape. Sam came to.

"Oh, he's awake!"

"Back with us, eh?" Kubrick said.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all spastic, and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs!"

"Who are you, What do you wa-" Kubrick snapped his fingers in Sam's face. Sam looked confused.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon? Oh come on!"

"Yeah, he sent me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him."

"But, as it turns out, I'm on a mission from God." Kubrick struck Sam across the face.

* * *

**BELA'S APARTMENT - DAY **

"Look Bela, my brother, he touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from-"

"I know how it works."

"So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it."

"Oh... You can have the foot." She said insincere. Dean looked surprised. "For one point five million."

"Nice. Yeah, I'll just call my Banker. How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere." Bela looked over her shoulder. Dean followed her gaze to a Ouija Board and planchette on the mantle.

"I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were very attuned into its location."

"So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?"

"Being a Hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

"Well aren't you a glass half-full?"

"We're all going to Hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and this?" Dean revealed the rabbit's foot in his hand. Bela looked pissed.

"Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. I've got my own little thief." Aya stepped out."

"Ello. I was smart enough to use the tongs you left." Aya smiled.

"If it's any consolation I think you're a truly awful person." Dean said. Bela fired at Dean and missed completely. She fired again, the bullet ricocheting around breaking several objects and hitting the Ouija Board. Dean laughed and held out the rabbit's foot to taunt Bela and he and Aya made a run for the door. Bela fired again at Dean's retreating form, the bullet again ricocheting around and destroying more objects. The Siamese cat ran off and Bela ducked. Dean and Aya escaped. "See ya!" Bela sighed.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM 2 - DAY **

Creedy threw a glass of water in Sam's face. Sam's cheek was bruised and his nose was bloody. Sam shook the water off while Kubrick watched, sitting on one of the Motel beds.

"You were part of that Demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" He asked.

"We did everything we could to stop it."

"Lie lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, OK? You're wrong about all of this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" Sam sighed and stayed silent. Kubrick struck Sam across the face again. "WHERE?! Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not any more I- no powers, no visions, nothing, it just-"

"LIAR!" Kubrick punched Sam hard. "Now no more lies. There's an army of Demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand why we can't take chances." Kubrick drew his gun and pointed it at Sam.

"Whoa, OK, OK, no don't- hold on a minute!"

"Hey, Kubrick just-" Creedy said.

"No, you saw what happened Creedy, ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this Motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of that if-"

"Shut up! It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This is destiny."

"Whoa..." Kubrick aimed the gun point blank at Sam's forehead. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. The sound of another gun being cocked was heard in the room.

"Nope. No destiny, just a rabbit's foot." Dean said.

"You okay Sammy?" Aya asked. Sam opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick said.

"What, this thing?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"OK. But you see there's something about me that you don't know." Dean put his gun down, looking smug, and picked up a pen sitting next to it.

"Yeah? What would that be?

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen toward Kubrick. It lodged itself in the barrel of Kubrick's gun Sam and Aya looked impressed. Dean laughed. "Oh my God, did you see that shot!?" Creedy lunged at Dean and aimed a punch. Dean easily side-steps and Creedy ran straight into the wall, falling backwards and hitting the floor. Kubrick stared at the pen in the barrel for a few moments before trying to dislodge it. "I'm amazing." Dean picked up the TV remote from the table and threw it hard at Kubrick, who was just about to aim for Dean. It hit Kubrick right between the eyes, knocking him out cold. He dropped like a stone. "I'm Batman." Dean said suave.

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam said sarcastically. Aya walked over and kicked Kubrick really hard in the gut. The brothers flinched hearing a cracking of a rib.

"That's for hurting my Sammy." She flashed a smile at Sam who smiled back.

* * *

**CEMETERY - NIGHT **

Sam was crouching, and sprinkled something onto the embers of a small fire. Dean was checking over more scratch cards.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it." Sam said.

"One second..."

"Dean, you-"

"Hey, back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." Sam sighed. Dean smirked and stashed the cards in his jacket, which was slung over a gravestone. "All right, say goodbye "wascally wabbit"." The sound of gun was heard cocking. Dean turned round.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me." Bela said. "Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey."

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody." Dean said. Aya put a hand to her face in a slow face palm. "See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not- " Bela ignored Dean, aimed at Sam and fired. Sam went down, groaning. Aya rushed to him. "Son of a-"

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Sam got up, with the help of Aya, clutching his shoulder. "You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Take it easy." Dean went to drop the rabbit's foot, but instead threw it at Bela. "Think fast." Bela caught the foot and cursed.

"Damn!"

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Bela dropped the rabbit's foot in the embers.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little. Aya?" Sam said.

"Couldn't care less, sweetheart."

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said. Bela went and leaned on the gravestone where Dean's jacket was.

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away." Dean said. Aya smirked seeing Bela swipe the cards. Aya send Bela a look that side 'said'. When Aya didn't say anything Bela smirked.

"Have a nice night, boys and lady." Bela walked away. The rabbit's foot burned in the fire.

"You good?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000, I almost forgot about the... scratch tickets." Dean searched his jacket and came up empty. Bela's car roared in the distance. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then watched her drive away. "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**PRISON - DAY **

Kubrick was talking to Gordon. Kubrick's nose was taped up and he was holding his ribs.

"You were right about everything. Sam Winchester is more than a monster. He's the adversary."

"And what was it that convinced you?"

"God led me to him, and his will is clear."

"OK... That's great. Glad to have you on board. But, uh, first things first. We gotta get me the Hell out of here. 'Cause like I told you before, Sam Winchester must die." Gordon hung up the two-way phone.

* * *

**_Next one on Wednesday. Can't wait for Friday, half day then Vacation!_**


	4. Chapter 3 Sin City

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Didn't reread too much might be a few mistakes here and there. Wanted to get this out._**

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 3: Sin City**

* * *

**CHURCH.**

A nun is putting Bibles in the pews. Someone appears behind her.

"One more." Father Gil hands her another Bible. "That's all for tonight, sister. Come on. Let me walk you to your car." The two start walking to the exit.

"Father?" Father Gil looks up to where Andy is standing on the balcony.

"Andy?"

"Father, God's not with us." A short pause. "Not anymore."

"Andy, of course he is. Why would you say that? What's wrong?"

"He can't help us. And if he can... He won't." Andy produces a gun, which he places under his chin.

"Andy, wait!" Andy shoots himself. The nun screams. 

* * *

**Bobby's place. **

Bobby was working on the Colt, while Dean melted metal into bullets.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop." Sam said.

"Well, that's thrilling."

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or just a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker."

"But it's our best lead since Lincoln."

"Where in Ohio?"

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach."

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Slow."

"I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean said.

"The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick.

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked. Bobby looked up – not amused.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…" Dean said. "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then," Short pause. "but I can promise you it'll kill you." Dean smiled.

"All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight." He said. "See you, Bobby." Sam and Dean started to leave.

"Hey. You boys run into anything - anything - you call me." Bobby said.

* * *

**CHURCH**

Sam and Dean were in suits.

"There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide - I saw it myself." Father Gil said.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, then." Dean said.

"That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday.

"When did he stop?" Sam asked.

"Probably about two months ago right around the time everything else started to change."

"Change how?"

"Let's just say this used to be a town you could be proud of. People... cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?"

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?"

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Tony Perkins. Good man. Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?

"I never thought about it that way, but...yes. about the same time as Andy - about two months ago.

"Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time." Dean said.

"Two months ago, we open up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville? It's no coincidence." Sam to Dean as they left.

* * *

**HOTEL**

Sam and Dean were entering their room, Dean chuckling at the mirrors on the ceiling, when the door across the hall opened.

"Richie. I don't believe it." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean...Winchester, right?" A tall scantily dressed girl appeared from Richie's room. "This is my sister, uh, Cheryl."

"Hey,"

"Cheryl." Dean said. Ritchie handed Cheryl some money.

"There…Well, you know...stepsister." He said as she left.

"Come on in. This is my brother, Sam , and Sabrina. Off limits." He added in quietly.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"Not too bad. How do you two know each other?" Sam asked.

"You were in school." Dean said.

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up."

"Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was."

"Richie, Richie, I told you then and I'll tell you again - you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed." Ritchie's phone ran.

"Talk to me." He looked at Sam. "FYI, Winchester -words hurt." He turned his attention back to the phone. "No, it's not a good time, baby. Later."

"You find anything in this town, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no. I got nothing. Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"No, I got nothing."

"Typical. What about your sister back there?"

"Honestly, she definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?" Dean gave him a look. "Right. Seriously. Church guy, hobby-shop guy -they were lunch meat by the time i got there. Maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah, that's where we are, too." Sam said. "Let's just say the demons are possessing people in this town… you know, raising hell…"

"But why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asked.

"For fun? He wrecks one body, moves to another. Like taking a stolen car for a joyride."

"Anybody else left in town that fits the profile - nice guy turned douche - that's still breathing?" Dean asked.

"There's trotter."

"Who's that?" Sam asked as Dean noticed a 'magic fingers' for the bed.

"He used to be head of the Rotary Club. Then he turned bastard all of a sudden; brought in the gambling, the hookers. He practically owns this whole town."

"Know where we could find him?"

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours."

* * *

Sam, Sabrina and Dean pulled up in the Impala. The town in buzzing, it looked like Mardi Gras - people wandering around with cocktails, sexy girls, lots of action.

"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town." Dean said.

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be." Sam said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research." The three passed by a car with the door open. Dean glanced in as he went by. The girl inside motioned for him to come in. He walked back and both Sabrina and Sam went back to get him. Sam waved to the girl, awkwardly, slightly before pushing Dean to keep walking.

* * *

**TROTTER'S BAR.  
**  
"Oh, Richie. Look at you." Dean said.

"Hey."

"Bringing satin back."

"Oh, you like this? Try Thai silk - Canal Street. You have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost to me - fuggedaboutit."

"How much is "fuggedaboutit"?" Sam asked.

"Ah, forget about it. That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. Can't touch him."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Dean said.

"Easy. Me and her, we got a little somethin'-somethin' lined up for later."

"Yeah, right."

"Stings, don't it? All right. I got to hit the head. release the hostages. Be back in a few."

"No way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel."

"You think so?" Father Gil said.

"Oh." Dean laughed nervously. "Sorry, padre."

"Knew you boys would find your way here. They all do."

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is." The bartender - Casey – pours him a drink.

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free." She said.

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession."

"Not in this lifetime, Father."

"I better see your butt on Sunday." He looked at Dean. "Nickel or no nickel." He said before leaving.

"What can I get you three?" Sabrina went to open her mouth then saw the look Sam was giving her and closed it, looking away.

"What's your specialty?" Dean asked

"I make a mean hurricane.

"I guess we'll see about that.

"You drink hurricanes?" Sam asked Dean.

"I do now." Over near the pool table, a man –Reggie-entered.

"Hi, John."

"Reggie. Everything okay with you?"

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling myself today." Sam notices that Reggie has a gun and turned to Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" John said. Dean tackled him to the ground, but not before he shot John. Sam splashed holy water on him. There was no reaction.

"What are you doing? He slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife!" Reggie shouted.

"Somebody call 911!" Sam shouted. Sam exchanged a look with Trotter.

* * *

**LATER. **

Police cuffed Reggie and led him away.

"Too many cops here. I say we roll." Sam said.

"Just be cool. Poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst." Dean said.

"So, what's the deal, then? People in this town getting possessed or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is ya know - town full of scumbags."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" Sam and Dean looked nervous. "The photographer's gonna be here in a few and take your picture for the local paper."

"Be an honor, officer. What a thrill." Dean said relieved. The officer walked away.

"Yep, time to go." Sam said.

"Wait a second. Wait a second."

"What?"

"Where's Richie?"

* * *

**NIGHT.**

Casey and Richie arrived at a house.

"So, how's a bartender afford a place like this?"

"My parents left it to me. I don't come out here much -mostly when I want to be alone." Casey led Richie into a rather gothic-looking basement.

"Wow. This is, uh, charming. You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in a bedroom or my motel room? I mean, not for nothing, but, you know, I got oils."

"But I have toys."

"Yeah, no. Toys trump oils." She lit candles. "You don't get, uh, scared down here all by yourself?"

"Of course not. Not when I've got a hunter to protect me." She turned, her eyes blackened. Richie took out a knife but she was quicker and snapped his neck all the way around.

* * *

**TROTTER' BAR. **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean sat at a table. There was a large burger in front of Dean and he was looking at his phone.

"Thanks." Sam said to the bartender then returned to the table with two beers. "You do realize there's red meat within striking distance, right?"

"How many times I got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble?"

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing. I mean, maybe he just bailed."

"He's a moron. He's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward. He wouldn't just bail. I got to go find him."

"All right. Meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy."

"Yeah?

"I don't know. Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here."

"What should I do?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm gunna make a quick stop then I'll come back; if Richie got into trouble I may need you." Sabrina blinked.

"You always need me sweetie." Aya said getting up and walking away. Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look.

* * *

**BOBBY'S PLACE**

Bobby was shooting at a target with the restored Colt, making adjustments after he fired. Suddenly, Ruby appeared in from of the target.

"Cute piece."

"Who are you?"

"It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Oh, I don't know." She closed her eyes and when she opened them they are black, revealing she was a demon. "Call it an educated guess."

"Well, ain't I lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. But, hey, by all means. Take your best shot." Bobby hesitated. "Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna sho-!" Bobby shot her in the chest. "Ouch, that smarts a little."

"What do you want?" She started walking towards him.

"Peace on earth, a new shirt. Now...do you want me to help you out with that gun or not? Hmm?"

* * *

Sam was in a corridor outside Trotter's office. His phone rang, startling him.

"Dean."

"Sammy."

"Yeah. Hey. I can't talk right now."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just meet me at the bar in 20 minutes, okay?" Sam hung up.

"Sam!"

* * *

**TROTTER's BAR.  
**  
A black haired woman, with a big bust and bright red lipstick, walked over to Dean who was sitting at the bar. Aya glared and turned away.

"I got to tell you - every woman in this place - they want to eat you up." A woman said to Dean.

"Anybody could have tackled that guy…and wrestled the gun away... prevented mass murder."

"Here's what I'm gonna do. Normally, I charge $400 a night." She leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear. "Why don't we call it an even deuce and get the hell out of here?"

"What do I look like?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What do I look like?" She started to walk away. "Cheapskate." Aya coughed out a quiet 'whore'.

"Did I just see you strike out with a prostitute? How's that work?" Casey asked.

"I just told her I had a thing for the bartender. It was pretty easy."

"Who says the bartender's available?"

"That's a good question. You got something going with some guy about yea tall, wears a sweat suit?"

"Who?"

"No. My mistake. What do you say you and me grab a drink after your shift?"

"I say why wait...when we can go right now?" Aya stood up.

"I'm gunna catch up with Sammy. You two have fun." She said glaring at Dean. She left before they did. She rolled her eyes at Sabrina, in her head. "He wants her?" She shrugged. "Let him have her, demon or not; it's a lesson Bri." She huffed at the response. "Oh he'll be fine."

* * *

**TROTTER'S OFFICE.**

Sam was rifling through the desk. Trotter and his bodyguard entered. Sam tackled the bodyguard but Trotter held a gun to Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think maybe you know."

"Yeah. Well, I think I'm calling the cops."

"Cops?" Sam asked confused.

"Breaking and entering, assault - you're in a peck of trouble, my friend."

"Uh, well, I think I could probably explain it!" Sam wrestled the gun from him and pointed it at both men. "All right, back up!"

"Get back. Money's in the safe! Take it and go."

"I don't want your money. I just got to be sure." Sam splashed both men with holy water. Nothing happened.

"What kind of psycho are you?

"Oh,god. Uh, I'm sorry." Sam said embarrassed. "I think this was just a minor misunderstanding.? Yeah, okay. How 'bout I just leave, cause..." He removed bullets from gun. "You know, I'll take these." He placed the gun down. "I'll, uh ,I'll leave this for, uh... You, uh...have a nice day?" He walked back into the hall, grimacing. He turned the second corner and jumped when he saw Aya leaning against the wall.

"That was sad Sammy. I could've told you they weren't demons." She stood straight and the two kept walking down the hall.

"How did you get here? I told Dean to meet me at the bar." She shrugged.

"Walked."

"Why are you here?"

"What I can't attempt to help out one of my boys?" He raised an eyebrow and the two left the building.

* * *

**BASEMENT IN CASEY'S PARENT'S HOME.**

She led him into the basement.

"Looks like the maid's day off." Dean said. Casey seemed surprised at something. "Everything okay?" She took off her jacket and kissed Dean

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, I forgot to mention... Richie was a friend of mine. When I realized I could track the GPS in his cellphone, I swung by earlier. Gave him a proper burial. It's better than rotting in some skank's basement." Casey launched herself at Dean but something stopped her. Dean flipped back the corner of the rug, which was covering a devil's trap he has drawn. "Whoops. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isn't that a buzz kill? Sorry, sister, but you're going back to where you came from."

"I don't think so." Dean took out a book and begins to read in Latin.

"Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine" Casey concentrated, and suddenly all the pages from Dean's book flew around the room. Then the entrance to the basement caved in. "What are you laughing at, bitch? You're still trapped."

"So are you...bitch."

* * *

**LATER**

Dean lit candles and examined the rockfall.

"Lose something?" Dean chuckled.

"All you demons have such smart mouths."

"It's a gift."

"Well, let's see if you're smiling when I send your ass back to hell."

"Without your little exorcism book? Hey, go ahead."

"Spiritus in mundus… Spritus…" He started off speaking confidently but lost it.

"Having a little trouble there, sport?"

"Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum..."

"Nice try, but I think you just ordered a pizza. I guess you should have paid more attention in Latin class."

"Hey, I don't know what you're smiling about." He pointed to the ground. "You're not going anywhere."

"And, apparently, neither are you."

"Yeah, but I got somebody coming for me, and,uh... he did pay attention in class."

"Oh, right - Sam. Everyone says he's the brains of the outfit."

"Everyone?"

"Sure. You Winchester boys are famous. Not Lohan famous,but,you know..."

"Well, that's flattering. I'll be sure to let Sam know when he gets here."

"If he shows up first. What, you thought I was flying solo? You shouldn't underestimate, Dean. It might be the death of you. You can give me hard eyes all you want, but the fact remains, we just have to wait and see who shows up first – The cavalry or the Indians."

* * *

**TROTTER'S BAR.**

The prostitute who tried to pick-up Dean earlier sat at the bar looking at Sam. Aya sat at the bar twirling a straw waiting for Sam to do something.

"You look kind of tense. you know, I know a surefire way to relax.

"Maybe later." He turned to a bartender. "Excuse me."

"What can I get for you?"

"Um, you remember the guy I was with last night? We sat right here."

"the big hero who jumped on Reggie."

"Yeah, yeah. The - the big hero. Right. Um, have you seen him around at all today?"

"Maybe. Depends."

"D-depends on what?" The barman raised an eyebrow. Sam caught on. "Oh, my -does everyone around here have their hand out?" He handed the barman some money.

"He left with Casey about an hour ago."

"Any idea where they went?

"Her place...for bible study."

"You got an address?"

"What's wrong with you? You think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address just so you can go over there and get your freaky peeping-tom rocks off?" Sam handed over more money. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun." He walked away. Aya got up and walked over to Sam.

"I could've told you that." She started to walk to the exit. Sam followed.

"Wha- you couldn't have told me this?"

"I'm not doing this to you Sammy." He looked confused. "Dean's got to learn not to follow every woman who bats their eyes at him." She growled.

"Do _you_ like Dean?" She stopped and turned to give him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "I'm only asking."

"I'm very possessive of my toys. I don't like to share." Sam's eyebrows went up.

"T-Toys?" Sam asked.

"Aw Sammy." She patted his arm. "C'mon."

"W-wait-"

"Don't worry your my favorite." She gave him a wink as she walked outside.

"Um I- Uh-" She laughed and held out her hand for a cab that was approaching.

"I'm gunna wait here." The cab pulled over. "Have fun."

* * *

**BASEMENT IN CASEY'S PARENT'S HOME**

Dean put a barrel on the ground, got up on it and tried to get signal on his phone by a grate.

"Why don't you relax?" Casey asked.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?"

"Why, Dean, you're a poet. I had no idea. Look, we won't have any effect on the outcome of this. We might as well be civil."

"Civil, huh? Killing Richie -that was civil? The guy was harmless."

"That knife he pulled on me didn't look so harmless."

"A knife wouldn't hurt you."

"No, but it would damage this body and Casey has such a fine body, I wouldn't want to see it ripped."

"A demon with a heart. Wow. Well, you know, there's a bunch of dead people in town that might disagree with you."

"Hey, I didn't pull any triggers."

"Yeah? You did something."

"You want to know what I did - what I really did? I had lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Me and Trotter. He had a cheeseburger, I had a salad, and I just pointed out the money that could be made with a few businesses that cater to harmless vice. So trotter built it, and, man, did they come. Supposedly god-fearing folk, waist-deep in booze, sex, gambling. I barely lifted a finger."

"That's it?"

"You don't get it. All you got to do is nudge humans in the right direction. Some whiskey here, a hooker there, and they'll walk right into hell with big, fat smiles on their faces. Your kind is corrupt, Dean. Weak. Our will's stronger. That's why we'll win."

"And that's how it ends?"

"No. That's how it begins."

* * *

Sam walked into a house, but not Casey's parents'.

"Dean?" Sam checked out the place and found a yellow powder. "Sulfur."

* * *

**BASEMENT**

"So, demons take over. I thought the meek shall inherit the earth." Dean said.

"Oh, according to your bible. It's only a book, Dean."

"Not everyone would agree."

"Because it's God's book? Do you believe in god, Dean? I'd be surprised if you did."

"I don't know. I'd like to."

"Well, I don't see how you and your god, have done such a bang-up job. War, genocide -it's only getting worse. This past century, you people racked up a body count that amazed even us. It's our turn now, and we're gonna do it right this time." Dean heard a noise and looked up towards grate that went outside.

"Don't be hopeful, Dean. You're not delivered. It's only the wind."

* * *

**TROTTER'S BAR**

"Bobby, It's Sam. We got a big problem. I found some sulfur, and now I can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this." Sam said into his phone. He walked over to the bartender. "Hey, excuse me. They weren't there."

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night. Here. Why don't you have a drink and relax?"

"I don't want to relax. What is it with the people in this town?"

"Suit yourself - princess." Sam saw Father Gil in the bar and approached him.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"Um...can I talk to you for a sec?"

* * *

**THE BASEMENT.**

"You're piling it pretty high there, sweetheart. I'm not sure I'm buying." Dean said.

"Why would I lie?"

"Demons lie."

"Some do. Some are true believers."

"Believers in what?"

"You think humans have an exclusive on a higher power?"

"You have a god?"

"Sure. His name's Lucifer."

"You mean the devil?"

"Your word, not ours. Lucifer actually means "light bringer." Look it up. Once he was the most beautiful of all god's angels, But god demanded that he bow down before man, and when he refused, god banished him. Tell me, Dean. How do you like bowing before lesser creatures?"

"Lucifer's really real?

"Well, no one's actually seen him, but they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll return."

"Oh, yeah? And, uh, you believe that?"

"I've got faith. So, you see? Is my kind really all that different than yours?"

"Well, except that, uh, demons are evil."

"…and humans are such a lovable bunch. Dick Cheney."

"He one of yours?

"Not yet. Let's just say he's got a parking spot reserved for him downstairs."

"Hey, speaking of downstairs... what's it like down there?"

"What, hell?"

"Yeah."

"That's right. You booked a one-way ticket with that deal. Surprising, considering who your friend is."

"Who Aya? I know she's a crossroad demon. She wouldn't make the deal."

"That's not what I'm walking about and she defiantly could've if she wanted to." Dean looked at her confused. "You're not gonna like it, Dean. And, um, judging from the trouble you've caused, I don't think you'll be getting the presidential suite. No, it's a pit of despair. Why do you think we want to come here?"

* * *

**TROTTER'S BAR**

"So, the - the bartender the other night, casey, you know her pretty well?" Sam asked.

"Since she was in pigtails.

"Well, um, she and my brother, they, uh...they...left tonight. Together.

"Well, not that i approve, but they are consenting adults.

"Right.

"I'm sorry. You said "brother." I thought you were insurance investigators.

"Right, ,right. Well,we are. Um, it's like a family business, you know? Anyways, um,so,I went to Casey's apartment, and they weren't there. I just have this feeling that they - that they might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just trouble. Please, Father, I need your help. Is there anything you could tell me about Casey - anyplace she'd go, maybe?"

"Yes, there is a place. Let me get my jacket."

"No, wait, Father. I can do this by myself."

"Son, if Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about." He stood and put on his coat. What Sam didn't see was he's a demon. "Shall we go?"

"We'll be out in a sec." Aya said pulling Sam over towards the restrooms.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Don't blink." She said with a smile. He suddenly focused on not blinking and she giggled. She leaned up and kissed him making him blink. He looked around when they were suddenly outside of Casey's parent's home.

"H-How-?"

"I got some new tricks." She said with a smirk.

"W-Was the kiss-?"

"Necessary? Nope, but you liked it." She winked. He swallowed, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh Why did we leave-"

"I don't like him." She said simply with a shrug.

"Listen, uh, just take us back. Or at least me back, I don't wanna just disappear on the guy." Aya sighed.

"Aw but I want you to myself." Aya whined putting a hand on his chest. He looked nervous. "Fine, I'll take you back but I'm staying here." He nodded.

"Uh are you gunna-"

"Kiss you? You want me to?" She moved closer to him.

"Uh I-I-" He chuckled nervously.

"Close your eyes." He looked nervous and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back in the bar and Aya wasn't there. Aya smiled to herself and walked into the house. She walked into the basement and noticed the rocks. "This is a problem." She said quietly. Suddenly she got an idea and smiled.

* * *

**BASEMENT.**

"Kind of funny, don't you think? You and me sitting here like a couple of regular folk." Casey said.

"It's hilarious - you know, in that apocalyptic sort of way."

"You're all right, Dean. The others don't describe you that way. But, you know, you're - you're likable."

"A demon, besides Aya," He added under his breath. "likes me. Sorry, I don't know how to respond to that."

"You could say thanks. That deal you made to save Sam - a lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't.

"It's been kind of liberating, actually. Y'know, what's the point in worrying about a future when you don't have one?"

"Still, a year left. You're not scared?"

"Nah.

"Not even a little?"

"Of course not."

* * *

**CAR.  
**  
"So, insurance investigating. You enjoy the work?

"Yeah. I...like being able to help people." Sam said.

"Ever think about doing anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Mmm, anything. You seem like a pretty smart kid. Somehow I see you out in front of the pack. You could do some great things."

"I don't know. I like doing what I'm doing, I guess."

"Well, it's your life. Does, um... Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"Does he find trouble often?"

"Yeah yeah, Dean finds his fair share."

"Well, it's a good thing he has you - his brother's keeper."

* * *

**BASEMENT**

Casey was stretching languorously on the floor.

"Why, Dean, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was lust in your eyes. Well, it would be one way to spend the time but I don't think you'd respect me in the morning."

"That's okay. I mean, hey, I barely respect you now. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm an open book."

"So, the gate opened. The demon army was let out. What now, huh? I'm not seeing a big, honking plan here."

"Honestly, there was a plan. Azazel was a tyrant, but he held us all together."

"Azazel?"

"You think his brothers just called him "yellow eyes"? He had a name. After you did him in, it all fell apart."

"Sorry about that."

So, what? No chain of command?"

"There was. It was Sam. Sam was supposed to be the grand pooh-bah and lead the big army, but he hasn't exactly stepped up to the plate, has he?"

"Thank god for that."

"Again with god. You think this is a good thing? Now you've got chaos, a war without a front, hundreds of demons all jockeying for power, all fighting for the crown. Most of them gunning for your brother."

"For the record, I was ready to follow Sam."

"Dean?!" Sam called.

"Looks like you win." Casey said.

* * *

**OUTSIDE CASEY'S PARENT'S HOME.  
**  
"Dean!" Sam called again. "Check that way" He said to Father Gil.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, down here! The basement caved in!"

"Dean. Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming."

"Who's we?"

"I'm here with the Father."

"Sammy, be careful." Sam turned to see Father Gil revealed himself as a demon. A shot was fired. It was Bobby but Father Gil used his powers to fling him aside. He then threw Sam into the windscreen of the Impala. Aya hid behind the Impala. Father Gil left and Sam rushed to where Bobby lay.

"Bobby, you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you know where we..."

"Go." Sam stood up and looked over at the Impala where Aya was leaning against it, glaring at Ruby who stood beside her.

"You heard the man. Go." Ruby said.

* * *

**BASEMENT**

Father Gil smashed in through the cave-in and flung Dean aside with his power.

"Stop!" Casey said. She pointed to the devil's trap. Father Gil used his power to crack the floor and broke it. They embraced and kissed.

"You two?" Dean asked.

"For centuries. We've been to hell and back, literally." Father Gil said.

"Leave him be." Casey said. Father Gil grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him up. "Don't kill him. Let's just go. Please." Sam appeared and shot Father Gil with the Colt, killing him. He pointed it at Casey.

"Sam, wait!" Dean shouted. But Sam shot her, and the bodies of Casey and Father Gil, no longer possessed, lie dead on the devil's trap.

* * *

**MAIN STREET ELIZABETHVILLE. MORNING.**

Bobby and Dean were outside walking across the street.

"Not much appeared changed since the demons were killed.

"Well, what do you think, Bobby?" Dean asked. "What we did here, you think it made a difference?"

"Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing." Bobby said.

"But Trotter's still alive."

"Humans ain't our job."

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? Maybe these people do just want to really destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle."

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?"

"Oh, it's me. Demon is dead, and so is that hot girl it was possessing."

"Well, had to be done. Sam was saving your life."

"Yeah, but you didn't see it, Bobby. It was cold. Bobby"

"Yeah?"

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment. Yellow eyes said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"That maybe when Sam came back from wherever, that... maybe he came back different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think... think something's wrong with my brother?"

"No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too."

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM. **

Sam was packing, while Aya was lying on the bed. Ruby walked into the room. Aya sat up and glared.

"Leaving so soon?" Ruby asked. "We haven't even had a chance to celebrate.

"Yeah, well, you can celebrate without me." Sam said.

"You're not gonna get all pouty on me now, are you? Come on! You killed two demons today."

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't care, but I killed two humans, too." Ruby walked to the other bed.

"Sam, you know what happens when demons piggyback humans. They leave them road hard and put-up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor."

"Did them a favor? You're a cold bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, and this cold bitch has saved your ass a couple of times now. Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem."

"You know what? You keep dangling that, but last I checked, Dean's still going to hell."

"Everything in its own time, Sam. There's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war."

"Right But for some reason, you're fighting on our team. Now, tell me, why is that again?"

"Go screw yourself. That's why. I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sam. If you don't want my help, fine, then give me the gun and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it." Ruby stood up and Sam pointed the Colt at Ruby.

"Maybe I'll just use it on you."

"Go ahead, if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for Dean, though."

"Do it." Aya growled. Ruby looked at her.

"Still sore about pushing you down the stairs?"

"Oh no I'm over that." Aya said glaring. "Just don't like sharing is all." She said with a fake smile. Ruby looked back at Sam.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Sam lowered the Colt. "That's my boy. This won't be easy, Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage...but, it has to be done."

"Well, I don't have to like it."

"No. You wouldn't be Sam if you did. On the bright side, I'll be there with you. That little fallen angel on your shoulder." Aya stood on the bed she was on and put her hands on Sam's shoulders, her chest was against the back of his head.

"He's already got one." She hugged him and he swallowed. Ruby chuckled at his face. Aya leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sam looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Ruby asked. Aya leaned down and took the shell of Sam's eye between her teeth. He swallowed his face going pink. Ruby smirked and started to leave the room. "I'll see you later." Ruby said before leaving the room.

"That's the only thing she's ever done that hasn't made me hate her." Aya said. She leaned back and turned Sam to face her. He looked up at her – the bed made her a good foot and a half taller – and she smirked. She pushed him and he fell back onto the other bed. His eyes widened when she jumped over and landed so she was straddling him, sitting on his chest, looking down at him. She smirked when his face went red. "You are so much fun to tease." She said with a chuckle. She ran her fingers, of both hands, through his hair and blinked. Sabrina's eyes widened and her face went completely red.

"S-Sam I- I'm sorry!" She took her hands out of his hair and quickly got off of him. She stood up and faced away from him. Sam sat up.

"It's.." He swallowed. "It's fine, Aya…uh-.."

"She… likes to have her own fun."

"I guess."

"S-Sorry about the kiss earlier."

"Uh it's fine. I mean I didn't mind- n-not that I uh-" Sabrina turned around and face him. She laughed quietly.

"I know what you're trying to say." He chuckled.

"Uh…" Suddenly he heard Dean and Bobby –talking – walking to the door. He quickly got up and took Sabrina's face in his hands, leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened. He cursed mentally for enjoying it. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Bobby and Dean stopped mid conversation. Dean frowned and Bobby looked confused yet amused. Sam pulled away and looked from Sabrina's flustered and confused face to Dean's jealous and angry face. He grabbed his bag, smirked to himself, and pushed past Dean and Bobby. Bobby followed him and the two went to the car. Sabrina kept her back to Dean who walked over to grab his bag from off the bed.

"You and Sam got a secret thing or what?" Sabrina turned around.

"N-No! I don't like him like that. He's like my big brother. Aya.. likes to mess around."

"Really? Cause that looked like _him._ And Aya's not out right now." Dean looked angry but not at her.

"W-well she was."

"Why do you keep letting her out?"

"Uh Well… I dunno." She shrugged.

"Well quit it." He put his bag over his shoulder and grabbing hers. He looked at her, she was looking down and playing with her fingers. "What is it?" Sabrina opened her mouth to answer but closed it. Dean put her bag down and walked over. "Hey, what's the matter?" He lifted her face.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"You're not what?"

"Letting her out." She looked up at him, looking him in the eye. He looked confused and concerned.

"What-What does that mean?" He put a hand on her face.

"S-She's getting more control." Sabrina whispered before biting her lip. Dean stared at her.

* * *

**_Decided to add in the last part last minute. I was wondering if anyone noticed how much Aya was in this chapter and the last one. Also how quickly Aya comes out now. Aya can also now teleport. _**


	5. Chapter 4 Bedtime Stories

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Was supposed to be out Friday, sorry. Next one Monday(If not Monday then Tuesday.)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 4: Bedtime Stories_**

* * *

**CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT **

**MAPLE SPRINGS, NEW YORK **

Three heavy-set men are having a conversation when they are interrupted by a low growl.

"Hey, what was that?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know, a dog maybe?" Emmett suggests

"That's a hell of a dog.

"OK, we got a crew coming in the morning, look at this wood, huh?! Look at it, it's crap! Where'd you order it from?" Jack asks.

"Same place as always." Emmett says.

"Shoulda used the cinder block, like I wanted." Kyle says.

"You know what? Here we go again. You are not in charge." Jack says.

"Hey, you're a bunch of girls. Look, it comes down to this, OK? One gust of wind and the whole place is gonna blow over!" Kyle says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Emmett says.

"Did you hear that?

"Hear what?" Jack asks. The two walk off to a wood podium. Kyle hangs back and moves in the direction of the noise. Kyle peers around a digger. There's nothing there. Kyle shakes his head, literally snorting like a pig.

"Kyle, c'mon let's go." Emmett says.

"'Kay man I'll go warm up the truck." Jack says. Kyle closes on Emmett. They watch as Jack is suddenly dragged behind a stack of piping. Emmett screams and pulls over a floodlight. We hear growling as the light falls. Blood sprays up on the driver's door of the truck. Kyle runs.

"JACK!" Emmett shouts. Kyle hunkers down and hides behind a stack of concrete blocks. Something jumps out and attacks Emmett. Blood sprays across plans at the podium. Kyle continues to hide. No sounds. Kyle moves around the concrete blocks and sees Emmett lying on the ground, a blood pool from his mouth. He's dead. Kyle hears the growling begin again and turns his head and something attacks Kyle. Kyle screams.

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT **

"I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I said so."

"We got the Colt now!"

"Sam... " Dean said warningly.

"We can summon the Crossroads Demon,…" They shouted over each other's words, getting louder each time.

"We're not summoning anything."

"...pull the gun on her and force her to let you out of the deal!"

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes" and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!"

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!"

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation."

"Why, because you said so?"

"YES BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Well you're not Dad!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" Sabrina screamed from the back. Sam and Dean silently stared at each other. Then Dean kept yelling.

"No, but I am the oldest. And I'm doing what's best! And you're going to let this go, you understand me?" Sam stayed quiet staring out the window. He looked angry but stifled it. "Tell me about the psychotic killer." Dean said calmer. "C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer." Sam picked up a paper from his lap and read monotonously.

"Psychotic killer…rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity."

"OK, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?"

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month."

"Two days, no sweat."

* * *

**KYLE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

Dean held a fake badge with his photo. Dean, Sabirna and Sam closed their badges and returned them to their suit pockets – Sabrina to her jacket – . Kyle lay in a hospital bed with bandages and scrapes.

"I'm Detective Plant, this is Detective Page and Connors we're with the County Sheriff's Department." Dean said.

"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you." Kyle said.

"You have?"

"All morning. You are the sketch artist, right?"

"...uh." Sam said.

"Absolutely." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen." Dean laughed. Sam glared at Dean. "But listen before we get started on that I wanted to ask you, uh, how'd you get away?" Dean asked.

"I- I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running."

"'Kay. Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember." Sam pulled a small notebook and pen from his pocket. Sabrina took them.

"Give me those before you embarrass yourself." She said quietly. "I'm also qualified to sketch." She looked at Sam. "You got the last case." She looked back at Kyle. "Go ahead."

"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall..."

"Six feet..." Sabrina repeated. said.

"Dark hair." Dean peeked at Sabrina's sketch.

"Uhm, what-what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" Sam asked.

"Maybe….blue?"

"Blue?"

"It was dark."

"Did they seem..." Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about his teeth? You notice anything strange about 'em?" Sam asked. Kyle shook his head.

"No, they were just teeth."

"Teeth, OK."

"How about his fingernails?" Dean asked.

"OK look he- he's just a- a normal guy, with normal eyes and- a-and teeth and fingernails!"

"Look sir," Sam said. "it's OK if-"

"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he- he killed my brothers. How would you feel?" A pause.

"I can't imagine anything worse." Sam said. Dean glanced at Sam.

"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details." Dean said.

"Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. It's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner-"

"Wile E. Coyote!" Dean said.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Kyle?" Dr. Garrison said.

"Dr. Garrison."

"How you holding up?"

"OK, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" Dean held up his badge.

"Can I just ask you a few questions?" Dr. Garrison nodded.

"Sure." Dean and Dr. Garrison left the room leaving Sam and Sabrina with Kyle. Kyle pointed at Sam's notebook.

"Don't I get to see it?" Sam looked at Sabrina who was still drawing.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, uhm yeah it's a, you know…work in progress." Sabrina handed the notebook over to Kyle. On it was a nicely drawn picture of a man, with a wile coyote tattoo.

"Wow." Sam and Kyle said. Kyle looked at Sam.

"I mean wow as in she drew t-the coyote.. good.." Sabrina looked at Sam and he smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**STREET - DAY **

A bullfrog sat at the forefront. Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked, while Dean looked at Sabrina's drawing.

"Princess this… where did you learn to draw?" Sam took his notebook back and Sabrina shrugged.

"I get bored so I do things."

"You get bored so you learn?"

"So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the Coroner's report." Dean said.

"Lemme guess, their hearts were missing." Sam said.

"Nope." Dean said and sighed. "But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines."

"That's just gross." Sam said. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior." Dean said.

"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed." Sam said.

"Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?" Dean asked.

"I think that, uh.. Coulda... Yeah, I got nothing." Sam said.

"Me neither." Dean said. The two looked at Sabrina. She blinked and shrugged.

* * *

**WOODS - DAY **

Julie and Ken were hiking through the woods. Ken searched his backpack.

"Man I am starving. Hey, where are all the Power Bars?" Ken asked.

"You ate them all. And we're lost."

"We're not lost! The path is…right here." Ken and Julie walked on. At a break in the trees they found a quaint house. Smoke rose from the chimney. "Look, there."

"Oh, civilization."

"Yeah." Ken said curtly.

"Thank God!" Julie and Ken walked toward the house along a wide path. The front door opened and a cheerful old lady stepped out with a cane.

"Are you two doing OK?"

"Hi! Actually, we're, uh-"

"Lost." Julie said.

"Oh it happens. The trail gets twisty and my house is the only one left up here. Um, I could point you in the right direction, but I'm afraid it'll take a while to get back." Ken spotted a pie cooling at the open window. "You're really deep into the woods." The old lady said. Julie put a hand on Ken's back.

"Nice work, Ken."

"Would you like to come in and rest a bit?" The old lady said.

"Um, yeah." Ken said.

"Thanks, but we should head back."

"Oh come on honey, she offered." Ken said. "She's a harmless old lady what could happen?" He added quietly with a winked. Ken went inside. Julie looked unconvinced but the old lady smiled sweetly and Julie followed.

* * *

**OLD LADY'S HOME - DAY **

Ken, Julie and the old lady sat at the kitchen table. Ken ate pie.

"You sure you don't want more?" The old lady said to Ken.

"No, thank you it's, uh, uhm…" Ken's stomach growled. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm full."

"We should go." Julie said.

"Mmhm."

"We really can't thank you enough." Ken got up from the table, grabbed the chair and fell to the floor in pain.

"Ken?"

"Ju- Julie!" Julie stood up, then doubled over in pain as well.

"Ah! Ah-Ah! What's going on?!"

"Julie!" The old lady blurred in Julie's vision.

"Did you... drug us?" The old lady got up from the table and took a large carving knife from the drainer. She was checking its sharpness with her thumb, smiling. Julie and Ken whimpered in the background.

"Julie run!" Ken said weakly. The old lady walked over to the pair. Ken was propped against a padded chair.

"Stop. Please, you have to stop." Julie said.

"Don't worry." The old lady said to Ken. "Everything's fine. You just hold still now dear." The old lady slashed at Ken with the knife. Julie got splattered with blood and screamed. The old lady laughed, changed grip on the knife and leisurely stabbed Ken repeatedly with a smile. Julie continued screaming.

"NO! STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! NO!" A little girl with long black hair in a white dress, red sash and red headband appeared outside the window, watching. Observing. The old lady continued to stab Ken. "NO!"

* * *

**HOSPITAL NURSES STATION - DAY **

There was hospital activity around a nurses station. Sam and Dean, in suits, and Sabrina in a pants suit approached the station. Two Sheriff's deputies exited a patient's room. Sam, Sabrina and Dean turned away from them and focused on a set of flowers on the counter. The deputies passed by. The trio turned and continued down the corridor to the room where the deputies exited.

* * *

**JULIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

"Please, please." She said.

"Shh. Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system." Dr. Garrison said.

"I have to go. I have things to do, arrangements I need to make!"

"It can wait. Now you need to rest. Stay. Be back in a few minutes." Dr. Garrison walked toward Sam, Sabrina and Dean, who were standing in the doorway.

"Detectives."

"Dr. Garrison." Dean said.

"What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sam said. Dr. Garrison left. Sam and Dean moved into the room.

"Ms. Watson?" Dean asked. "Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions. The trio produced their badges.

"Do we have to go over this again, now?" She asked.

"We'll try to be brief. Ms. Watson, can you tell us how you got away?" Sam asked. Julie nodded.

"I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was... carving up Ken, I shoved her and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove. She's dead, right? I- I killed her?"

"D'you have any idea why she did this to you?" Dean asked.

"No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster." Dean nodded slightly.

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?"

"A little girl? At the house?"

"I thought I saw her outside the window. She just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "It m-must've been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl what'd what did she look like?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Every detail matters." Sam said. Julie sighed.

"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child, it was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

* * *

**OLD LADY'S HOME - DAY **

The Impala was parked outside.

"Well there's no sulphur anywhere, how about the EMF?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's going nuts. Right over here by the window. There's definitely a spirit here." Sam said.

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched."

"Looks like."

"What the Hell do you make of that?"

"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sorta."

"Hit me."

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales."

"Oh that's- that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean said.

"No I know where you're going with this." Sabrina said nodding. Sam glanced at her with a nod and turned to Dead.

"Dean I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel. Then we got three brothers arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

"Three Little Pigs." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well wait I thought those things ended with uh, everyone living happily ever after?"

"Uh-uh The original Grimm versions are… let's just say I wouldn't tell them to anyone under the age of ehh" She shrugged. "14?"

"See the Grimm brothers stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy."

"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?"

"Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"Uhm, well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too."

"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and Dean closed his eyes.

* * *

**CUMBERLAND COUNTY CENTRAL LIBRARY - DAY **

Dean exited, not looking happy, and walked over to Sam and Sabrina.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size." Sam and Dean walked across the road toward a park.

"OK."

"Wanna know how many how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?"

"Zero." Sam said.

"Zero! You wanna know how many how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip. zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good 'cause I've totally wasted the last six hours."

"Well you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s." Sam said.

"She got a thing for fairy tales?" Dean asked.

"Nah, trances. See she'd go into these unconscious states where uhm, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"A ghost puppet master."

"Yeah."

"Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolfboy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be. You know, kinda like uh, a spirit hypnosis or somethin'."

"Trances I get, but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us." Sam and Dean stopped walking. They looked down. A bullfrog sat in their path, croaking.

"Yeah, you're right that's completely normal." Sam said. The bullfrog croaked again and again.

"All right maybe it is fairy tales. Totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog."

"It's a toad in the stories. The princess kisses a toad." Sabrina said. Dean smirked.

"Go ahead then Princess." She sent him a playful glare.

"Hey, check that out." Sam pointed to a house opposite. A pumpkin sat on the porch.

"Yeah? It's close to Halloween."

"What? D'you remember Cinderella? The pumpkin that turns into a coach and the mice that become horses?" As same said that a small mouse ran across the porch by the pumpkin. Dean slowly turned his head to look at Sam.

"Dude, could you be more gay?" Sam looked at Dean, nonplussed. "Don't answer that."

* * *

**PUMPKIN HOUSE - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean picked the lock and entered.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother." Dean said. The three split up and began to search the house. They heard a noise and both boys drew their guns. Dean closed the front door. They continued to search. At another noise, Dean motioned for Sam to head toward it. Dean followed.

"Help I'm in here!" A girl yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey." Sam said. A blond teenage girl was handcuffed to the oven. There were bruises on her arms."It's OK we're here we got you." Sam opened his lock pick kit.

"You have to help me, she's a lunatic."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"My step mom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me. Chained me up."

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean looked through the kitchen door and spotted the little dark-haired girl peeking out.

"Hey." Dean said. Sam and Sabrina looked up and saw her as well. The little girl turned away. Dean followed her. He walked through the house to the entryway and saw the little girl standing in the living room. She walked out of sight. Dean entered the living room, looked around, but the girl was gone. Dean paused, and then turned around. The little girl had reappeared. "Who are you?" Dean asked. The little girl was silent. She flickered and vanished. Dean, surprised, looked down at a red apple on the rug. He picked up the apple, outsmarted.

* * *

**STREET - DAY **

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, next to Sabrina, playing with the apple. Sam approached.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella." Sam said.

"That's good." Dean said.

"Yeah." Dean tossed the apple to Sam.

"So... Little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?"

"I think it's Snow White." Sam said.

"Snow White? Ah I saw that movie. Oh the porn version anyway. There was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked." Dean grinned and Sabrina smacked his arm.

"There is a wicked Stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple." Sam said.

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Dean said.

"No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead." Sam tossed the apple back to Dean. They all got into the Impala.

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY **

"No, sorry. We don't have any comatose little girls." The nurse said. Sam was about to open his mouth when Sabrina cut in.

"What about… girls who've been here comatose _since_ they were a little girl?

"Well...Callie. She's been around since before I started here."

"Callie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison he just won't give up on her."

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Sam asked.

"No. His daughter."

* * *

**CALLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

Dr. Garrison sat at Callie's bedside, glasses perched on his nose, reading to her from ' The Brothers Grimm Complete Works & Tales'.

"Ah, here we are. "Just press the latch called out the Grandmother. I'm too weak to get up.""

* * *

**SUPERMARKET PARKING LOT - DAY **

A grandmother held two full grocery bags in her arms, crossing the lot and heading toward her car. Dr. Garrison continued to read.

"The Wolf pressed the latch, and the door opened. He stepped inside, went straight to the Grandmother, and ate her up."

The grandmother opened the door with her remote key when a tall, dark man appeared, catching a falling bag.

"Oh! Thank you so much." The man put the bag on the back seat and smiled at the grandmother. The grandmother puts the other bag on the seat. The man shoved her in the van and attacked her, hitting and punching wildly. His Wile E. Coyote tattoo flashed on his arm. The little girl in white watched from a distance. After another blow, the man moved into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot as the little girl observed.

* * *

**HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean arrived at Callie Garrison's room. They stopped outside the doorway. They watched as Dr. Garrison read to Callie. She was an older version of the little girl with longer hair.

"...and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly." The trio glanced at each other. Dr. Garrison noticed them. He put down the book, got up and walked to the three. Dr. Garrison cleared his throat. "Detectives. Can I help you?"

"We just...heard that Callie is your daughter." Dean said.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are." Sam added. Dr. Garrison nodded.

"Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, heading this way?" Dean asked. "We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude, we can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this." Sam said.

"It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old."

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Swallowed uh bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"Your wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked. Dr. Garrison stopped walking and looked at Dean.

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Dean said with a shrug.

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and uh, it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I got left." A short pause. "Uhm, excuse me I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah." Dr. Garrison walked away. Sam and Dean shared another look.

* * *

"Well you're right. It's Snow White in spades." Dean said as the three walked down the hallway.

"Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?"

"Could be like Mischa Barton. Sixth Sense not the O.C."

"What?"

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be."

"So say all these years Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out." Sam said.

"Right. Meanwhile she has to listen to dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady, it's enough to drive anybody nuts."

"OK, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive."

"It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones."

"You think?"

"Coming in!" An EMT said. The emergency doors opened and Sam and Dean watched as EMTs bring in the grandmother on a stretcher.

"OK, what's her status?" A doctor asked.

"2 Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia."

"Is that a bite?" A doctor asked.

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?"

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sam said.

**HOSPITAL ER - DAY **

A cover was thrown over the grandmother. Sam and Dean looked on.

**HOSPITAL RECEPTION - DAY **

"Excuse me." Sam said. The trio showed their badges to the second EMT "Was she the only victim?"

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone."

"We need to find her next of kin." Dean said.

"Yeah, she has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" The EMT handed a sheet of paper to Dean. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Hey, you find a way to stop Callie, all right?" Dean said.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf." Dean paused for a second. "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said. Come on Princess." Dean nodded to Sabrina to follow him and they started to walk away. Sam stared after them.

**SCHOOL - DAY **

A little girl walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk. She was dressed in a red hoodie. She smiled when she spotted her transportation. The little girl crossed the road and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Grandma." The man who attacked the little girl's grandmother turned in the driver's seat and growled at the little girl, locking the doors as he did so. The little gasped and tried to get out. The man started up the car and drove off down the street.

**HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - DAY **

Sam was searching the corridors, spotting Dr. Garrison.

"Dr. Garrison! I need to speak with you." He said.

"Detective. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uhm. It's about Callie."

"My daughter? What about her?"

"You know maybe, maybe could we sit down for a minute?"

"No. What about her?" He asked annoyed.

"'Kay. Well um. All right Doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter." Dr. Garrison turned and walked away. Sam followed.

"There are things you don't know Doctor, about your wife." Sam said.

"My wife?"

"Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie." Dr. Garrison stopped and turned back to Sam and looked at him for a moment.

"Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

"Because I need your help."

"You stay away from me, and my daughter, you understand?"

"Doctor this isn't... Please, uh." Dr. Garrison shut Callie's door in Sam's face. Sam sighed, opened the door, entered and closed it behind him.

"I'm calling Security." Dr. Garrison said. He reached for the internal phone. Sam clamped his hand over it to stop him.

"No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit." Dr. Garrison looked over at Callie sadly. He sat at the end of her bed, turning back to Sam.

"So you've seen her too." Sam looked surprised.

* * *

**RED RIDING HOOD HOUSE HALL - DAY **

Dean broke down the door and moved through the house, gun drawn. Aya followed in behind him. He crossed the doorway again and pushed the door closed. Dean saw the little girl in the red hoodie crying in the living room. He moved to her and crouched down.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, AH!" The little girl screamed. The man appeared and attacked Dean, knocking the gun out of his hand. Dean punched the man. The man threw Dean across the room against a dining table. Dean moved toward the man, but the man threw Dean over the table and into a china cabinet, smashing the glass. Dean fell to the floor.

"Come here, Sweetie." Aya said pulling the girl to stand up and leading her outside.

**CALLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

"I sensed her, Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at foot of my bed but I never... believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I-"

"It wasn't a dream. She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you." Dr. Garrison sighed.

"You're not a cop are you?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing."

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's-"

"Sir. Callie told us."

"What?!"

"Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us." Dr. Garrison shook his head.

"My wife loved Callie. So how is- how is that possible?"

"I don't know. But it is."

"No. No I- I don't believe you."

"Look, Callie is killing people. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter."

**RED RIDING HOOD HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY **

Dean and the man continued to fight. Callie's spirit looked on, smiling. Dean grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby knitting basket and swung at the man. Dean punched the man. He hit a bookshelf and collapsed. Callie's spirit was suddenly distracted by Dr. Garrison's voice.

"Callie? Callie it's Dad." Callie's spirit flickered and disappeared from the room as Aya ran in.

**CALLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

"It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy do that to you? I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Doctor..." Sam said. Dr. Garrison looked up at Sam, who nodded toward Dr. Garrison's side. Callie's spirit stood beside the bed.

"Is it true?" Callie's spirit nodded.

**RED RIDING HOOD HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY **

The man pushed into Dean and threw him to the floor. They struggled for the scissors.

"Aya! Little help?!" Aya ran over and pushed the man off with her power.

**CALLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

"I'm so sorry, baby." Dr. Garrison said in tears. "But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, OK? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go." Dr. Garrison turned back to Callie's body in the hospital bed. He kissed her forehead. Callie's monitors flatlined.. Sam looked down, upset.

**RED RIDING HOOD HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY **

Dean got on top of the man and raised the scissors overhead.

"Whoa! Stop, stop! Whoa stop! Whoa! Where am I? What's going on?!" The man asked utterly confused. Dean lowered the scissors, exhausted.

**CALLIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY **

Dr. Garrison wept and stroked his daughter's hair. He turned, but her spirit was gone.

**HOSPITAL NURSES STATION - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean stood with Dr. Garrison in front of the nurses' station.

"And the girl's OK?" Dr. Garrison asked. Dean nodded. "So, it's really over." Dr. Garrison said sighing.

"Yeah. All thanks to you." Sam said.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago."

"See ya 'round, Doc." Dean said.

"I sure hope not." Dr. Garrison patted dean on the shoulder and walked away. The trio watched him go.

"You know what he said? Some good advice."

"Is that what you want us to do Dean? Just let you go?" Dean didn't answer. He looked at Sam then Sabrina. Dean walked down the corridor alone. Sam and Sabrina watched.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT **

Dean turned over in his sleep, putting an arm around Sabrina – it was Dean's night to have Sabrina share with him – who, in turn, moved closer against him. Sam's bed was messy and empty. Sam picked up a backpack from the bed. He headed for the door, looked back at Dean and Sabrina briefly before he silently departed.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT **

Sam crouched at the center of a crossroads held an open box. He added a photo ID to the contents, closed the box and buried it with his hands.

Sam dusted off his hands and stands, surveyed the four routes of the crossroads. As he turned his back, a woman in a black dress appears.

"Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean...your brother's been to see me twice, but you? I never had the pleasure. Sam glared at her. "What can I do for you, Sam?" Sam drew the Colt and pointed it at the crossroads demon.

"You can beg for your life."

"We were having such a nice conversation, then you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared."

"It's not my style. That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?" Sam didn't answer. "Ruby. Had to be. She is such a pain in my ass. She'll get what's coming to her..." She paused. "you can count on it."

"That's enough. I came here to make you an offer."

"You're gonna make _me_ an offer?" She asked incredulously. "That's adorable."

"You can let Dean out of his deal right now. He lives, I live. You live. Everyone goes home happy. Or..." Sam cocked the Colt. "You stop breathing. Permanently."

"Oh." She laughed and started to walk around him, he kept the gun trained on her. "All this tough talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on Sam. Do you even wanna break the deal?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean. You're better than him."

"Watch your mouth." Sam said.

"Admit it. You're here, going through the motions. But truth is…you'll be a tiny bit relieved when he's gone."

"Shut up."

"No more desperate, sloppy, needy Dean. You can finally be free."

"I said shut up!"

"Huh. Doth protest too much if you ask me."

"All right, enough of your crap. You let Dean out of his deal right now."

"Sorry sweetheart, but your brother's an adult. He made that deal of his own free will, fair and square. It's iron clad."

"Every deal can be broken."

"Not this one."

"Fine. Then I'll kill you. If you're gone, so's the deal." She laughed.

"Guess again."

"What?"

"Sam, I'm just a sales woman. I got a boss like everybody. He holds the contract, not me. He wants Dean's soul, bad. And believe me. He's not going to let it go."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Shoot me, if it'll get you off, but the deal still holds, and when Dean's time is up, he's getting dragged into the pit."

"Then who's your boss? Who holds the contract?

"He's not as cuddly as me I can tell you that, just ask Aya."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Sam. There's no way outta this one. Not this time." Sam looked torn, before sighing and shooting the crossroads demon right between the eyes. She convulsed, an orange light flickering inside her, and her face looked shocked. She went down with a groan. Sam watched calmly.

* * *

**_Once again sorry this was supposed to be out on Friday. Next one Monday. I still have to work on it X.x but if I don't post it tomorrow I'll post it Tuesday. (Cause I could always post more than one chapter on on day if I miss a day._**


	6. Chapter 5 Red Sky at Morning

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_HEY! New thing I'm doing for pictures(like of outfits and other things). On my website I'm gunna be putting pictures of what Sabrina wears sometimes, for instance the dress she'll wear to the party later on will be on there. It will be on the News page and I will also be making the News page available for non-members. I'll also do other things like X-Mas gift pics and other things like that._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 5: Red Sky at Morning_**

* * *

**DOCKS - NIGHT**

An athletic young woman is running along the docks at night. She stops at a water fountain and takes a drink. She hears thunder and looks up, out over the water; sliding past not too far away is a ghostly old sailing ship. She removes her headphones and stares as it crosses into the harbor, then vanishes. She puts her headphones back in, still spooked, and jogs off.

* * *

**HOME - NIGHT  
**  
Later, the same woman is showering. A dark figure approaches and places his hand on the glass of the shower door. She doesn't notice until he rubs at the glass, making a squeaking noise. She pokes her head out and looks around the bathroom, but sees nothing. She goes back into the shower; moments later a man in an overcoat grabs her from behind and begins to strangle her. He slams her against the walls of the shower several times until she slides to the floor, apparently dead.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Dean was driving, Sam in the passenger's seat with Sabrina in the back like always. There was a tense silence in the car, which Dean broke.

"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?

"It's not your birthday." Sam said playing dumb.

"No."

"Happy... Purim? Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking –"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me and I know it wasn't Sabrina. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans... You went after her, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to."

"Yeah, well..."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't."

"And you shot her."

"She was a smartass."

"So, what? Does that mean I'm out of my deal?"

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. Someone else holds the contract."

"Of course someone else holds the contract; we're talking about _your_ soul Deany."

"Who?" Dean asked before looking at Aya in the rear view mirror. "And don't call me Deany."

"She wouldn't say." Sam said, frowning in confusion about Aya being out.

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon since I know Aya won't help. Oh, wait a minute..."

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it."

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?"

* * *

**GERT'S HOME - DAY  
**  
The trio were impersonating officers of the law to interview a witness. She was holding a framed photograph of the shower-drowning victim. The witness' name was Gertrude case, and she was elegant and well-groomed and approximately 70 years old. She began to flirt shamelessly with Sam.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives."

"Right, yes." Dean said. "But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department – different departments."

"So, Mrs. Case..." Sam said.

"Please. Ms. Case." She looked Sam up and down.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower."

"Drowned?" Dean asked.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death?" Sam asked. "I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?"

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?"

"Yep. Absolutely. That's" Dean laughed. "Alex and us, we're like this." He held his fingers up together.

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Well, no. No, not yet." Sam said.

"I see."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece."

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Dean asked.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Uh, could be." Sam said.

"You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." She traced a finger slowly along Sam's hand; Sam looked uncomfortable, Dean tried not to laugh while Sabrina looked sympathetic. "Anything at all."

* * *

**DOCKS - DAY  
**  
The trio walked along the docks. The water was crowded with pristine, moderately sized boats.

"What a crazy old broad." Dean said.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asked. Dean laughed.

"Look at you. Sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound." Sabrina held back a laugh.

"Bite me."

"Not if she bites you first. So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job."

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?"

"It's not the first one sighted around here, either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started."

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?"

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman – almost all of them are death omens."

"So, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Basically."

"What's the next step?"

"I gotta I.D. the boat."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

"I checked that too, actually. Over 150."

"Wow."

"You're kidding." Sabrina whined.

"Afraid not."

"Crap." Dean said. They approached an empty parking space; Dean looked around, confused. "This is where we parked the car, right?"

"I thought so."

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?"

"Yes, I fed the meter. Sam, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Calm down."

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca–" Dean started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Sam said.

"The '67 Impala?" Bela asked, sauntering up. "Was that yours?"

"Bela." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed."

"You what?!" Dean shouted.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone."

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was when I finished with it."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Bela looked at Aya. "Scratch tickets is one thing but don't mess with our baby."

"Our-?" Dean shook his head and turned to Bela. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"A little yachting" Bela said flippantly

"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady." Sam said.

"Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" Dean asked.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con. None of its real."

"The comfort I provide them is very real."

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You _shot_ me!"

"I barely grazed you." She said before turning to Dean. "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean said.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"It isn't."

"_She_ didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao." She left.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in public." Sam said reluctantly.

"If you really want her gone…" Aya said. "It wouldn't be much trouble for _me._"

"Down girl." Dean said with a sigh.

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
A middle-aged man was washing his face at the bathroom sink. A dark figure passed behind him, and he turned.

"Hello?" He turned back to finish washing his face. When he turned around again the bathtub was nearly filled with murky water. Confused, he kneeled down beside the tub and fiddled with the drain. Suddenly a hand shot out of the water, grabbed him by the neck and strangled him. His eyes roll back in his head.

* * *

**HOUSE - DAY**

The last victim's house had become a crime scene. Bela, impersonating a reporter, was interviewing a distraught man who was the victim's brother.

"No." Mr. Warren said. "Police said that he drowned, but I don't u-understand how..."

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw." Dean and Sam approached, wearing suits and flashing badges along with Aya who came out when she saw Bela – as far as Bela knew Aya was Aya there was no Sabrina, she'd yet to meet Sabrina and find out who Aya was.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean said.

"But I just have a few more questions." Bela said.

"No, you don't." Sam said firmly.

"Thank you for your time." Bela said before walking away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like _roaches_." Dean said. Bela looked back at Dean with a glare.

"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." Sam said

"Yeah, that's right." Mr. Warren said.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked.

"It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." Sam said.

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too." On the other side of the parking lot, Bela was talking to the real uniforms and pointing in Dean, Aya and Sam's direction. Sam noticed first and nudged Dean then Aya. They wrapped up.

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch." Dean said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

* * *

**WOODS - DAY**

Dean and Sam were loading shotguns at the trunk of the Impala. Bela approached from behind.

"I see you got your car back."

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asked.

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat."

"That guy back there saw the ship." Sam said.

"Yeah? And?" She asked.

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him." Sam said.

"How sweet."

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so we're gonna try."

"Well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun."

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am."

"We help people." Dean said.

"Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me – which is healthier?"

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do." Sam said.

"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far." She left.

* * *

**WARREN HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam, Dean and Sabrina were staking out the home of Peter Warren, the latest victims brother. Sam was doing research.

"Anything good?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago."

"How much?"

"$112 million." Dean whistled.

"Nice life."

"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?"

"Maybe nothing."

"No. There's always something." Suddenly Peter spotted him.

"Hey, you!"

"I think we've been made." Dean said. They got out of the car and approached him.

"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?

"Sir, calm down. Please." Sam said.

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not – not in that crappy car."

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty." Dean said.

"We are cops, okay?" Sam said. "We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger."

"From who?!"

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it."

"Look, you guys just stay away from me!"

"Wait."

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Dean shouted as Peter ran to his car and got in, started to drive off. Before he made it to the gate, the car shuddered and died.

"That can't be good." Dean said.

"No. Get the salt gun." Sam said. Dean ran back to the Impala as Sam and Aya dashed to help. Inside Peter's car, a spirit dressed in old seaman's clothes and a navy coat, his long hair dripping into his eyes, appeared in the passenger's seat. It turned to Peter and glared, then reached out to touch his cheek. Peter convulsed, choking on water that spilled out of his mouth and struggled to get a breath. He scrambled for the door, which locked itself, and he slumped over. Sam and Aya arrived at the car.

"Peter!" Sam shouted. Peter didn't respond, but the spirit glared straight at Sam. Dean arrived on the other side and aimed the salt gun at the spirit.

"Sam!" Sam ducked, pulling Aya with him, as Dean fired. The spirit disappeared, and Sam yanked the door open. He pulled Peter back and checked for a pulse, but after a few seconds his shoulders slumped and he shook his head at Dean. Dean kicked the door in frustration.

* * *

**ROAD NIGHT**

The trio were driving along in the Impala with the radio going, talking about the incoming weather. Dean shut off the radio

"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You can't save everybody, Sam."

"Yeah, right, so – so what, you feel better now or what?"

"No, not really."

"Me neither."

"You gotta understa–"

"It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody."

* * *

**HOUSE TRIO ARE STAYING AT- NEXT MORNING**

Sam was reading, Dean was on his phone and Sabrina was on Sam's laptop. There was a knock at the checked the door and saw that it was Bela; Sam and Dean shared a long look.

"Remninder, you're not in public." Aya said with a sigh. Dean looked at her before opening the door. Bela walked in and Sam sighed. Dean closed the door.

**"**Dear God, are you actually squatting? Charming." Bela asked. "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" The three didn't respond. "That well, huh?"

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging." Dean said.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart to heart."

"That's assuming that you have a heart."

"Dean, please... I'm sorry about what I said before, ok? I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"I've ID'd the ship." She said taking out a picture. "It's the Espirito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colourful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard a ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"Which would explain the 37 year cycle." Sam said.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" Bela said. "I have a photo of his somewhere... here." She handed them a photo of the spirit in the car.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." Bela said.

"A hand of glory – I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean said with a laugh.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious cult object and is very powerful." Sam said.

"So they say." Bela said.

"And officially counts as remains." Dean said.

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Sam said.

"I'll tell you why… who cares. Find the hand, burn it and stop the bloody thing." Bela said.

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this?" Dean asked.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is."

"Where?"

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a carp bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Sam asked.

* * *

Later on, Bela was waiting in the living room of the house; no one else was around.

"What is taking so long?" Bela asked loud enough for Dean, who was upstairs, to hear. She was dressed in a black dress with diamond jewelry. "Sam's already halfway there... with his date.

"So not okay with this!"

"What are you, a woman? Come down already." Dean walked down the stairs, we was wearing a tux. Bela took a breath.

"Alright, get it out – I look ridiculous." Dean said.

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"What?"

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex." Dean looked confused slightly and crossed his arms.

"Don't objectify me." Bela smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Dean and Bela walked into the museum. Bela handed a man her invitation.

"Are you chewing gum?" Bela asked. "Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?" Dean looked around before taking the gum out of his mouth and sticking in on the underside of a fountain. Bela rolled her eyes. Sam and Gertrude entered, Sam had his hair neat and was in a tux like Dean.

"This'll get their tongues wagging, hey my Adonis." Gert said.

"Just remember, we're on business." Sam said.

"Ohhhh, but sometimes business can be pleasure, hmm?"

"Right." They walked into the main room. She rubbed her hand on his back. You know, could you excuse me for a moment? Thanks." Sam walked over to Bela and Dean. "Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?"

"As long as it takes." Bela said.

"Why couldn't I just take.. Aya?" Sam asked.

"Look, there's security all over this place, alright." Dean said. "This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..."

"We can crash anything, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

"Ohhh, he's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on." Dean sighed. "I want all the details in the morning!"

"Thank you." Bela said holding a drink as they walked away.

"To us." Gert said holding up two drinks. Sam took one. He drank the whole thing in one go.

* * *

"Private security?" Bela asked.

"I don't think so, look at the way they're standing, they're pros. Probably state troopers in mood lighting."

"Posted at every door, too."

"Yeah, I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz upstairs.

"What do you suggest?

"I'm thinking.

"Don't strain yourself." Bela said. "Interesting how the legend is so much more than the man."

"You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears."

"Okay." Bela groaned and fell to the floor. Dean kneeled down next to her.

"Honey, honey, are you alright? Waiter, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that?"

"No, sir."

"No?" He took one and put it in his mouth. "They're excellent, by the way." One of the guards walked over.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Ahhh, champagne, my wife, she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" The guard looked up towards the stairs.

"Follow me."

"Right." He handed the guard Bela's purse. "Thank you. Come on, you lush." Dean groaned as he lifted Bela.

* * *

Dean laid Bela on a couch that was in an upstairs room.

"You think she's a pain in the ass now, try living with her. Thank you very much." Dean said to the guard closing the door after the guard left. He turned to Bela who sat up.. "Maybe next time give me a little heads up with your plan?" He whispered.

"I didn't want you thinking, you're not very good at that." Dean sighed "Oh, look at you searching for a witty rejoinder."

"Screw you."

"Very Oscar Wilde. Room 235, it's in a locked glass case wired for alarm, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Dean mimicked.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Where's Alex and your friend? They're missing a great party." Gert said to Sam. "I think I saw the shorter girl talking to a man."

"Umm, ah, I'm sure they're entertaining themselves."

"Oooh, naughty. Then I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves as well." Her hand slid down his back.

"Woah…" Gert giggled. "you know, Mrs. Case" Gert 'ooo'ed. "I'm sorry, _Ms._ Case... I don't wanna give you the wrong idea."

"Call me Gert."

"Okay." Sam made an awkward noise as he said it.

"You remind me of my late husband... he was shy too, till we got below deck." Gert suddenly grabbed his butt.

"Whoa!" He pulled her hand up and cleared his throat.

"Mmmm, you're just firm all over, ooh, mmm."

* * *

Dean walked down the hallway and was about to enter the room when he heard something coming from the room next to it. He walked closer to the door and his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up when he heard Aya moan He opened the door without thinking and froze. Aya looked over and scowled in annoyance. The guard who had been kissing her neck suddenly looked nervous and moved away.

"Don't worry." She said to him. "It's only my brother. Give us a minute would you?" She kissed the guards cheek and walked out of the room. Dean closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He whisper yelled.

"The hands in the next room over, if you gave me two more seconds that guard would've been unconscious and I would have the hand."

"What do you think I'm doing? I know the hands in there. You seem to keep forgetting that's not your body." He snapped. She shrugged.

"Technically speaking it's both our bodies, and as long as Bela's around I have to stay out."

"Sabrina can do a British accent you know."

"It's not real if it's not me."

"Listen." He looked angry. "You can't come out whenever you want to."

"Oh I think I can." She smirked. "By the way, did you notice? Sabrina looks sexy tonight, right?" Aya twirled and Dean finally looked down to see what she was wearing. He swallowed. She was wearing a _very_ short, black cocktail dress, about mid-thigh, that had a lacy design that was over her chest, front and bottom. Where the lacy pattern didn't cover was see-through. The dress showed a full view of cleavage, her back and he sides. Dean bit his lip looking down to see black stiletto pumps. "Bela let me borrow it." She smirked seeing Dean slowly look up from the shoes and follow her legs to the bottom of the dress. "What do you think?" Dean opened his mouth then closed it before clearing his throat. Aya held back a chuckle. "Come on we've gotta get the hand." He nodded, tearing his eyes away from her and heading to the door.

* * *

Back in the room Bela was in she was looking around. She picked up a ship in a bottle. The guard suddenly knocked on the door.

"Sir? Ma'am? Everything alright?" Bela answered the door clutching at her dress, the strap was off.

"Hi."

"Feeling better, I see.

"Yes, much, thank you.

"So, if you're done with the room...

"Well... not exactly, could we have a few more minutes?

"Uhhh, yes ma'am." Bela closed the door and giggled loudly. Dean walked up the stairs quickly and bumped into the guard. "Oh sorry, ssss'uh... nature called."

"Uh huh."

"Thanks for looking after my wife."

"Oh, she's being looked after alright." The guard said with a smile walking away. Dean walked back in the room Bela was in, she was putting her dress strap back on.

"Any trouble?" He asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand," Dean took it out. "may I?" She asked walking over.

"No." Dean said taking the handkerchief out of his pocket.

"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse."

"Nice try. I could use Aya's."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Well, sweetheart, I don't need your kind of help."

"Did you like Aya's dress?" Dean swallowed.

"I-I Uh.." He cleared his throat and she smirked. "Shut up."

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS **

"Man, this is one long song." Sam said. Gert breathed deeply."

"I hope it never ends. How's the investigation going?"

"These things take time."

"People are talking about the Warren brothers' deaths. Strange. Do you think it's connected to Shelia's?"

"Yeah, yeah, we think so."

"I think they had it coming, you know. In a biblical sort of way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about their father?"

"No?"

"Come here, I'll whisper it to you." She pulled his head down. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "People say that the old man didn't die of natural causes."

"Then how?"

"Rumor is the boys did it. Nothing was ever proven, but people still whisper."

"Okay, okay." Sam pulled his head up. "So... did Shelia have any connection to them?"

"None that I know of."

"Did Shelia have any kind of tragedy in her life?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there was a... car accident when she was a teenager."

"What happened?"

"Her car flipped over, she was okay but her cousin Brian was killed. Why, is that important?"

"Well, having a nice time?" Bela asked walking over with Dean.

"He's delightful..." Gert walked over to Bela and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "he wants me!" She said quietly.

"I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower." Bela said to Sam and Dean.

"Great idea." Sam said.

"See you at the cemetery."

"You stink like sex." Dean said to Sam in deadpan. Sam gave him a look.

"Where's Aya?" Sam asked. Suddenly someone tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned to see Aya smirking.

"Looking for me Sammy?" Sam's eyes widened as he looked at her dress. "Dean had the same reaction. Come on." She said walking to the exit. The brothers looked at each other before following her. She suddenly stopped halfway to the car. She looked down at herself and tried to pull the dress down to cover more.

"Bri?" Sam asked. She turned to face them, her whole face red. Both brothers bit their lips, the dress was one thing adding Sabrina and her shyness was a whole other story. She looked even more embarrassed and hurried to the car. The brothers followed. The three got in the Impala. "You got it right?" Sam asked taking off his tie. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing." Sam said

"I got it... Mrs. Who?"

"Never mind, just let me see it." Dean took out the handkerchief and frowned when it didn't feel right. He started to unravel it quickly. "What?" Dean took a ship in a bottle out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm gonna kill her."

* * *

**BELA'S CAR**

She got in and took out a wad of cash. She looked up and saw the ship.

"Oh, no." She got out of her car and stared at it, scared.

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

The house the trio was squatting in was lit by candles.

"You know what, you're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture is the way to go." Dean said.

"Dean, look, you gotta relax."

"Relax, oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax." Dean grunted. "I can't believe she got another one over on us.

"You." Sam said. Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"What?"

"I...I mean she got one over on you, not us."

"Thank you, Sam." Dean said loudly. "Very helpful." Suddenly there was anxious knocking at the door.

"Hello, could you open up?"

"Oh come on-" Sabrina was cut off as Aya came out looking equally annoyed. Dean opened the door.

"Just let me explain..." She Bela said. They let her in and she sat down. "I sold it, I've had a buyer lined up since I knew it existed." Dean walked around behind her and pretended to shoot her in the head.

"So the whole reason for us going to the Charity Ball was...?" Sam said.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient."

"Look, you sold it to a buyer, just go buy it back." Sam said.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time."

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

"What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam said.

"She did." Aya said.

"I saw the ship." Bela said.

"You what?" Dean asked. "Wow, you know, I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower –

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked.

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Sam said he showed Bela a photograph. "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?"

"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family's blood. See first there was Shelia who killed her cousin in a car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance, and now you."

"My God." She said.

"So who was it, Bela?" Dean asked. "Hmmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Little sis, maybe?"

"It's none of your business."

"No, you're right. Well, have a nice life – you know, whatever's left of it." He patted her on the back once. She looked up at him. "Sam, Aya, let's go."

"You can't just leave me here." She said standing up.

"Watch us." Dean said.

"Please. I need your help."

"Our help? Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

"That's not why you're gonna die." Sam said. "What did you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand, no one did. Never mind, I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself."

"You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life." Dean said.

"I'm aware."

"But" Sam sighed. "maybe not the only thing." Sam said.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD. **

Sam was setting up a kind of sacrificial circle while Dean sat on a headstone, with a shotgun over his shoulder, next to Aya. Bela stood next to Dean.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked.

"Almost definitely not." Dean said. An angry storm started. "Sammy, you better start reading."

"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam…"

"Stay close!" Dean shouted when Bela moved away.

"Behind you!" Bela shouted. Dean groaned. A gunshot was fired as Dean was thrown through the air. Aya moved forward and the spirit threw her at Dean who grunted on impact. The spirit put his hand on Bela's cheek and she began coughing up water, Dean came to her aid.

"Sammy, read faster!" Dean shouted. Everything stopped and Bela began to weep. The spirit turned to see his brother.

"You... hanged me." The spirit said.

"I'm sorry."

"Your own brother."

"I'm so sorry." The sailor's spirit charged at his brother. He screamed and they both turned into water that slowly fell before speeding up.

* * *

The trio was packing, getting ready to leave their squatted residency. The door opened and Bela walked in.

"You should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in."

"Anyone just did. Have you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam asked.

"I've come to settle affairs." She took two out a big wads of cash. "Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother – very clever, Sam. So here." She tossed each brother one. "It's ten thousand – that should cover it." The two looked at her. "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

"So ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean asked. "You are so damaged."

"Takes on to know one. Goodbye lads and lady." She glanced at Aya, who smirked, before leaving. Aya let Sabrina back out.

"I'm getting tired of changing just cause she doesn't know." Sabrina whined.

"She's got style, you gotta give her that." Sam said.

"I suppose." Dean said.

"You know, Dean, we don't know where this money's been."

"No, but I know where it's going..." He took Sam's wad and walked back to his bag. "A-HA HA."

* * *

Later on in the Impala, Sam was looking at a map, Dean was driving

"Seriously, Atlantic City?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah, play some roulette. Always bet on black. Hey listen, I've been doing some thinking. Um, I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon." Sam sighed. "And if the situation was reversed I guess I'd done the same thing. I mean I'm not blind, I see what you're going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you both are gonna be okay."

"You think so."

"Yeah, you'll keep hunting, y'know, you live your life. You're stronger than me, you are" Sam cleared his throat. "you are... you'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for... putting you through all this, I am."

"You know what, Dean, go screw yourself."

"What?"

"I don't want an apology from you – and by the way, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, well, excuse me."

"So will you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about _me_, Dean, I want you to worry about you. I want you to give a crap that you're dying!" Dean said nothing. "So, what, that's it? Nothing else to say for you?" Dean smiled slightly.

"I think maybe I'll play craps." Sam sighed. Dean let his smile fade and looked in the rear-view mirror to see Sabrina looking out the window, her eyes welling with tears.

* * *

**_ Next one out tomorrow then next after that on Christmas. If anyone wants anything special in it PM me or review._**


	7. Chapter 6 Fresh Blood

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Stardust67: I'm doing every episode I can.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 6: Fresh Blood_**

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT  
**  
Bela approached her car and was startled by a figure just as she reached it. It was Gordon.

"It's rude to sneak up on people." Bela said.

"Bela Talbot."

"You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are."

"Gordon Walker."

"I've heard of you. Heard you were in prison."

"Got out."

"Released early on good behavior?" She had opened the car door and casually reached inside; Gordon held up a small gun.

"You looking for this?" He asked removing the clip. "I know you were just in Massachusetts, and I know you were with the Winchester boys and that girl. Tell me where they are."

"I don't think I know."

"Why don't you think a little harder?" Gordon asked pulling another larger handgun on her.

"Put that down. What's so pressing about finding the boys and Aya, anyway?"

"Sam Winchester's the Antichrist and that demon's his bitch."

"I'd heard something about that..."

"It's true."

"... from my good friend, the Easter Bunny, who'd heard it from the Tooth Fairy. Are you off your meds?"

"The world hangs in the balance. So you go ahead and be a smart-ass, but tell me where they are, or I shoot."

"Gordon, you and I don't know each other very well, so let me tell you a little something about me. I don't respond well to threats, but you make me an offer, and I think you'll find me highly cooperative."

"Okay. He lowered the gun. "How about..." He raised the gun. "you tell me where they are, or I kill you right now?

"Kill me. Good luck finding Sam, Dean and Aya."

"I can wrangle up three grand."

"I don't get out of bed for three grand."

"You..." As he lowered his arm, Bela saw a small cloth bag hanging at his belt. Her eyes lit up.

"Scratch that. Give me the mojo bag, and we'll call it even."

"Oh, hell no. This thing's a century old. it's..."

"Priceless. Believe me, I know. Now, how badly do you want the Winchesters and Aya?" Gordon tossed her the bag; she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?"

* * *

**ALLEY - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean found a man lying bleeding but conscious on the ground. He had been bitten in the neck. They crouched over him.

"Hey, hey. don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam said.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?!" Dean asked. The man gestured vaguely down the alley. Sam stayed with the man as Dean and Sabrina ran off in that direction. They stopped in the middle of an open space. Dean raised his machete and slowly drew it across his left forearm, drawing blood. He held the bleeding arm up. "Smell that?! Come and get it!" A young woman emerged from a side alley and stared at him; her chin was covered in blood. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." The vampire approached cautiously, he dropped the machete. "Come on! Free lunch!" The vampire charged; as she grabbed him and sunk her teeth into his neck, Dean whipped out a syringe and plunged it into _her_ neck. She convulsed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam comes running, frowned at Dean. "What?"

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

"Ah, that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY  
**  
The motel room was a dingier room than the Winchesters and Sabrina usually occupied; old mattresses lined the walls, blocking out all external light. The vampire was tied to a chair in the middle of the room; Sam and Dean circled her.

"You with us?" Dean asked. She woke up fully, struggled against her bonds. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Your nest... where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out." Dean said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't feel good." She said.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood."

"Just let me go."

"Yeah, you know we can't do that."

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" She said freaking out. "I can't...come down. I just want to come down."

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Lucy. Please, just let me go."

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go."

"You will?" She looked at Dean, who nodded, then shot Sam a confused look over her head. "Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?" Sam asked.

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks."

"This guy... what's he look like?"

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me."

"Something?"

"Something new. "Better than anything you've ever tried." He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with."

"What?"

"You just took a big shot of the nastiest virus out there."

"Movie of the day The Lost Boys." Sabrina muttered Sam gave her a confused look.

"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"But it won't wear off... whatever he gave me?

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... And smells. And I can... hear blood pumping."

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again."

"Not mine... yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop."

"It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people... almost three."

"No, I couldn't. I was hallucinating!"

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you."

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!" Sam jerked his head at Dean and Sabrina and they got up to leave. "No, no." They went into another room.

"Poor girl." Sam said.

"We don't have a choice." Sam nodded. Dean took his machete back in the room

"No...please!" Lucy pleaded. Sam watched and flinched when Dean decapitated her.

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY**

The man that Sam, Sabrina and Dean rescued was in a hospital bed, a bandage on his neck and an I.V. in his arm. Two hunters impersonating FBI agents entered: Gordon and Kubrick.

"Sir, a few questions about the attack." Gordon said.

"I already talked to the cops." Gordon flashed a badge.

"Well, we're not cops. We're FBI."

"FBI?"

"Can you describe your attacker?"

"She was crazy. She had that, uh, super-PCP strength, you know? She gnawed on my neck."

"And did she bleed on you?"

"On me, no."

"In your mouth, open wound, anything? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. why?"

"This woman has a very dangerous virus."

"What? She bit me in the neck!"

"The bite doesn't matter. You have to actually ingest the blood to be infected." Kubrick said.

"Good thing, too. We'd have had to kill you." The man laughed nervously but Gordon just stared at him, dead serious. "The attack?"

"She jumped me, then bit me. Then those two guys and a girl found me and chased her down the alley."

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't get a good look."

"Think."

"One of the guys was real tall." Gordon turned and gave Kubrick a darkly significant look.

* * *

**SPIDER - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean exit Spider, a club with red lights and beautiful young people drinking things. They looked frustrated.

"That was a big, fat waste of time." Dean said.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Sam said. Across the way, Dean sees a 30-something man duck into an alley with his arm around a young blonde.

"Hey." He said pointing them out to Sam and Sabrina.

* * *

**ALLEY - NIGHT  
**  
In the alley across from the club, the man held up a dropper full of red liquid, and the girl giggled.

"You're sick." She said.

"You ready, sweetie? One taste of this, you'll never be the same." He raised the dropper; she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to catch the drops. Before any could fall in, Dean grabbed the man's arm, pulled it down, and clocked him in the face. Sam pulled the girl away and shoved her towards the mouth of the alley.

"Get out of here. go! go!" He said. The vampire hurled Dean into a brick wall, then took off at a run. Sam went over and helped Dean up. "Dean!"

"I'm good. Come on." They took off after the vampire; as they hurtled around the corner, the vampire was nowhere in sight. But facing them, guns at their sides, were Gordon and Kubrick. Gordon raised his gun. Gordon and Kubrick advanced, firing freely. Sam, Sabrina and Dean dived behind parked cars and managed to entirely avoid getting shot. They ducked behind a wall and crouched, waiting. Gordon and Kubrick reloaded.

"All right. Run. I'll draw them off." Dean said.

"What?! You're crazy!" Sam said.

"Dean, Aya can just-" Ignoring them, Dean darted out into the line of fire, leaped on top of a car and used it to get over a second-story parking lot entrance. Kubrick followed him; Gordon stayed behind and headed for where Sam and Sabrina had been hiding. As he rounded a corner, a figure leaped down on him from above, sending him sprawling: it was the vampire. He kicked Gordon in the face several times and knocked him out.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was pacing, worried and Sabrina sat on the bed. Dean entered.

"There you are!" Sam said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." Dean said unconcerned.

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass. He continued to ignore Sam and Sabrina's worry-faces. "So, I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asked.

"That bitch." Dean said realizing. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hi, Bela."

"Hello, Dean." She said, driving.

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" He asked.

"Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he had a gun on me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!"

"I did fully intend to call. I just got a bit sidetracked."

"He tried to kill us!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such big deal. After all, there are three of you and one of him.

"There were two of them." Her face fell. "Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you _after_ Aya torchers you," Dean added looking at Sabrina's face. "because by the look on her face right now she's already planning it."

"You're not serious." She said.

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." He hung up; in her car, Bela looked at her phone in worry.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
The vampire's lair was a warehouse with a neon sign outside reading "TRADE CO". Inside, Gordon was tied spread-eagled to a metal bedframe. He painfully regained consciousness. He looked across the room and could see candles, some armchairs, and two young women strung up in shackles, dangling from their wrists. They moved sluggishly. The vampires entered with a jar of blood.

"I know you're uncomfortable..." The vampire said approaching the first girl and feeding her the blood, which she gulped desperately. "but this is just temporary. The hunger will pass, and then you'll feel much better." he moved onto the second girl and noticed Gordon. "You're awake.

"Who are they?" Gordon asked.

"Family."

"You always keep your family in shackles?"

"We're still getting to know each other. They've just been reborn."

"You mean you grabbed some poor girls off the street and made them monsters like you."

"I do what I have to. We're a dying breed. But then you know that, don't you Gordon? Gordon Walker: one of the greatest living vampire hunters."

"In the flesh."

"You're a big part of why my people are nearly extinct."

"Your "people" are going extinct because you're a bunch of mindless, bloodthirsty animals."

"Right. We're so much more bloodthirsty than you. Hunters slaughtered my entire nest like they were having a party. Murdered my daughter. I can't tell you how satisfying this is... catching a hunter responsible for so many deaths and making you lunch for my new daughters." Gordon scoffed.

""Daughters?" Try "fang whores.""

"Watch your mouth."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry. I forgot you're just a misunderstood victim. Even though you murder and spread your filthy disease on pure base instinct. You got less humanity than a sewer rat."

"I'm sorry you have such a low opinion of my people."

"Oh, you have no idea." The vampire kneeled over him. "Sorry, change of plans. I'll be going out to get your lunch. I've got a better idea for you." He took knife and sliced open Gordon's arm, then his own, and pressed the cut together. Gordon struggled and stared in horror.

"No! No! No!"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean sharpened his machete on a sharpening stone while Sam cleaned a gun beside him.

"That vampire's still out there, Dean." Sam said.

"First things first."

"Gordon." Sam said.

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us... I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said calmly. "We've got to kill him."

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like, "No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong."" Dean said in a mock-whiny voice.

"No, I'm done. Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead... or till he is." Dean's cell phone rang; he looked at it, scowled, and picked up angrily.

"What?!" Dean snapped. Bela was still driving.

"I don't like it when people hold grudges against me, and more to the point, I'd rather you didn't kill me, so I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location for you."

"You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you..."

"Hello? Purveyor of powerful occult objects? I used a talking board to contact the other side."

"And?"

"Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside."

"Thanks."

"One more thing. The spirit had a message for you. "Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon." For whatever that's worth."

* * *

**WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Gordon awakened again; this time he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. Lights and noises became overwhelming. His eyes were bloodshot. He struggled with his chains, ripping them out of the ceiling after a few tries. As he unwound them from his wrists, the girls, still chained up, spoke.

"Please... Help us. Please."

* * *

**OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

Gordon walked outside. He flinched at every sudden light and sound, stared up at a loudly buzzing, glaringly bright street lamp. He covered his ears in agony as a car passed him, trailing red light behind. Across the alley he saw a man crouched in front of his car, changing a tire. Gordon struggled, then staggered over to a window and leaned against it, panting. He looked up at his reflection in the glass and bared his teeth; fangs emerge to fill his mouth.

The man finished changing the tire and got in his car. Before he could start the ignition, Gordon sat up suddenly in the back seat and grabbed the man from behind. The car shook violently and a spray of blood stained the window shield.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Sam, Aya and Dean crept down the steps into the room where Gordon had been held. The bodies of the girls were still hanging, headless, and the vampire was kneeling in front of them. Dean took a knife from the table and approached him slowly; he heard Dean coming but didn't move.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me"

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family."

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean said.

"You don't understand."

"I don't want to understand, you son of—"

"I was desperate. You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's Hell."

"I wasn't thinking. I just, I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it."

"Dean. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off." Sam said examining the headless bodies. "With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

"Oh I can already guess." Aya said with an over excited smile.

* * *

**KUBRICK'S MOTOR HOME - NIGHT**

Kubrick heard a noise, pulled back the curtains to look outside. When he turned around again, Gordon was there, staring at him.

"Gordon. You okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Not even close."

"I thought maybe you were dead. What is it?"

"Something happened."

"What?"

"They turned me."

"Those fangs? I'm sorry. You know what this means."

"It means you have to kill me." He said grabbing his shoulders. "But not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to let me do one last thing first"

"What?"

"Kill Sam Winchester and the demon girl."

"Gordon..."

"It's the only... it is the one good thing to come out of this nightmare"

"Gordon, I'm sorry, you know I can't let you walk out of here"

"Listen to me. There is nothing more important. Please. I can do one last good thing for the world" Gordon was facing the crucifix on the wall; behind him, out of sight, Kubrick carefully reached for his machete. Gordon heard Kubrick's heart rate increase.

"Yeah. I hear you. You know, Gordon, you're right. One last good thing." Kubrick approached with the blade, and at the last moment Gordon turned, driving his hand into Kubrick's guts. He pulled his gory hand out and stared at it; Kubrick slumped forward onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gordon whispered.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Dean entered the room, frustrated, and removed his jacket. Sam and Sabina were seated at the table, poring over maps.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses" Dean said.

"Yeah, me too. Big city." Sam said as Dean washed his face in the sink.

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down."

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, give me your phone. You too Bri." They both hand Sam their phones.

"What for?" Sam pulled out the SIM card from their phones.

"Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Sam lifted his foot above the phone.

"Sammy." Sabrina whined.

"Sorry Bri." Sabrina grimaced as Sam stomped on both phones as Dean looked out the curtains. Dean walked back with a sense of purpose.

"Sammy, you two stay here." Dean said.

"What? where you going now?"

"I'm going after Gordon." Dean said pulling the Colt out of his bag and checking it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Not alone, you're not."

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it."

"You're not going by yourself, you're gonna get killed."

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office"

"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?"

"If the shoe fits"

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip"

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not." Sam and Sabrina said in unison.

"What do you guys want me to do, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid"

"I'm not!"

"You're lying. You may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you."

"You got no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause."

"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here."

* * *

Dean barricaded the doors and windows as Sam and Sabrina lit incenses. Dean's new phone rang.

"You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam asked.

"Nobody." Dean answered it. "Hello?"

"Dean." Gordon said.

"How'd you get this number?" Dean asked.

"Your scent's all over the cellphone store. Of course, I can't smell you now. Where are you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find us."

"I'd rather you come to me"

"What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!"

"I don't think so." He held the phone in front of the girl who was his hostage.

"Please. Please." She said crying. Gordon took the phone back and shushed her.

"Factory on riverside off the turnpike. Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies."

"Gordon, let the girl go."

"Bye, Dean."

"Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

"No. I'm a monster."

* * *

**FACTORY - NIGHT**

The trio found the hostage and untied her.

"Hey, we got you. Don't worry." Sam said. "We're gonna get you out of here." He helped her up. "Get up. Watch your head. Watch your head." The girl was sobbing and could barely walk, so Dean slung her arm over his shoulders and picked her up.

"Sam, Sabrina, stay close." The two followed Dean and the girl closely, but not closely enough: a mechanized door suddenly slid down in front of Sam and Sabrina, cutting them off from the others. Sam and Dean both pounded and kicked at the door, to no avail.

"Sam! Sabrina!"

"Dean!"

"Damn it, Sam!" Sam pounded the door one last time in frustration, then turned and walked away from it, eyes darting around. Sabrina stuck close. Then the lights went out. Sam froze, bringing his machete up, and started creeping around with his other arm held out blindly. Aya came out and gently grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Gordon... you got me where you want me. You might as well come out and fight!" He called out. Gordon suddenly appeared behind them.

"I'm right here, Sam. What's the matter, Sammy?"

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?"

"Damn right I do. You have no idea what I faced to get here. I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. You're not human, Sam."

"Look who's talking."

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice."

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl."

"No, I didn't. I did something much, much worse." Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Dean was still hacking away. As he tossed the tool away in frustration, the girl vamped out and attacked, knocking him to the ground. Dean dug in his pocket and pulled out the colt, and fired a single bullet into her forehead. She convulsed, energy crackling, and slumped to the floor.

Sam was still feeling around blindly as Gordon taunted him.

"Aya don't you have night vision or something?" Sam whispered.

"Sorry I'm the wrong supernatural creature." She snapped.

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna... as soon as I'm done with you. Three last good deeds. Killing you, your bitch and killing myself."

"Bitch?!" Aya asked. Gordon attacked, sending them all flying through the wall separating them from Dean. They struggled on the ground and Gordon knocked away Sam's machete. Gordon picked Sam up and flung him across the room. Dean came up from behind and pointed the Colt at Gordon's head, but Gordon was too fast for him; he stopped Dean's gun-arm, flung him across the room, then pinned him against the wall and sunk his teeth into Dean's neck. Sam picked himself up in time to see this.

"No!" Sam shouted. Sam charged Gordon and clocked him across the back of the neck. Gordon turned away from Dean and knocked Sam down, then slammed him across a worktable. Sam managed to grabbed a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand; as Gordon pinned him down again Sam wrapped the razor wire around Gordon's neck and pulled. Gordon began to choke out a death-rattle, and Sam glared, gritted his teeth and pulled harder. Blood dripped from his hands where the razor wire was cutting in, and yet he pulled harder, until he cut all the way through Gordon's neck and sent his head tumbling. He panted from the effort, stared down at Gordon's head on the ground, and examined his bloody hands. Dean staggered to his feet, clutching his neck in pain. He was still holding the Colt. He looked down in surprise at the headless Gordon, then backed up at Sam, who shrugged. They stumbled off together, neither of them moving very well.

"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?"

* * *

**TWO-LANE BLACKTOP - DAY**

Dean was under the hood of the Impala, poking at something. Sam opened a cooler and pulled out two beers, then shut the lid and sat on it. He opened one bottle and passed it to Dean.

"Here you go." Sam said.

"Thanks." Sabrina nudged Sam to move over. He motioned there wasn't any more room so she sat on his leg. Dean glanced up and glared.

"Figure out what's making that rattle?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?"

"Yeah. There you go."

"Thanks." He took the wrench then looked thoughtful. "Sam."

"Wrong one?" Sam asked.

"No, come here for a second." Sam lightly tapped Sabrina's back. She looked at him with a pout and he rolled his eyes playfully. She got up allowing Sam to get up. She sat back down as and Sam leaned over the hood with Dean.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"This rattle could be a couple of things." Dean said gesturing. "I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb."

"Okay." Sam said confused.

"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Sam did. "All right, you with me so far?"

"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads."

"Very good. This is your intake manifold, and on top of it?" Dean asked pausing. Sam smiled fondly, like he was remembering something.

"It's, uh, a carburetor."

"Carburetor... very good."

"What's with the auto shop?" Sam asked. Dean held out the socket wrench. "You don't mean you want..."

"Yeah, I do. You fix it."

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing."

"Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future. And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?" Sam nodded and took the wrench, leaned in and started unscrewing. Dean looked at Sabrina who got up with a small sigh. Dean sat on the cooler and turned slightly to watch Sam.

"Put your shoulder into it." Dean said before looking up at Sabrina. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on his knee. He put an arm around her waist. She looked at him with a blush and he smirked. She took his beer and he frowned. She held it away.

"21." She said in singsong before taking a drink. He frowned. She lowered it and he leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyebrows went up. Sam glanced over at them and smiled to himself. Dean pulled away and took Sabrina's shock as a chance to take his beer back. He smirked and took a drink.

* * *

**_Next one tomorrow! Merry Christmas! I got a X-Mas present early. This cute friend of mine who i know loves me (He says it all the time) asked me out. He was gunna ask me out On Christmas but I kinda "made" him asked early cause i asked how he would ask a girl out and he told me then said it was sincere. ^_^_**

**_ Only reason i like this episode is cause Gordon and Kubrick are gone._**


	8. Chapter 7 A Very Supernatural Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_This would have been posted way earlier but since everyone was probably posting Christmas fics the server was still UP but to me and a LOT of other people we couldn't get to our inboxes, upload pages or anything else. The only things we could do were look at stories._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 7: A Very Supernatural Christmas_**

* * *

**SEATTLE, WASHINGTON: ONE YEAR AGO**

**HOUSE – CHRISTMAS NIGHT**

The living room is decorated for Christmas. The doorbell rings and a boy opens the door.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa." Stevie says.

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie." He hugs his grandson tight and comes inside."

"Did you bring me any presents?"

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause it's Christmas."

"Oh, I thought Santa Claus brought the presents at Christmas. You have been a good boy this year, haven't you?"

"I have, I swear."

"Well, then, who knows? Maybe he'll come."

* * *

Grandpa is dressing as Santa next to the Christmas tree. He puts on a fake beard and Santa's hat and jingles some bells. Stevie walks part of the way down the stairs and watches him take presents out of a big red bag.

"Santa!" Stevie whispered. Grandpa is still taking presents from his bag when suddenly thumping sounds come from the roof. "Reindeer!" Stevie whispers. Grandpa looks confused, but returns his attention to his bag. More sounds are heard, like someone is walking on the roof. Grandpa looks up, but the sounds stop again. Ash falls from the chimney into the fireplace. Grandpa investigates while Stevie watches from the staircase. Suddenly hands grab Grandpa and pull him up the chimney. Grandpa screams. "Santa?" One of Grandpa's boots falls from the chimney, with bloodstains on it.

* * *

**YPSILANTI, MICHIGAN: PRESENT DAY**

**HOUSE – DAY**

A girl was looking outside through the glass door and a woman stands outside, being interviewed.

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asked.

"No, he was… he was just gone."

"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?"

"That's right."

"Does anybody else have a key?"

"My parents."

"Where do they live?"

"Florida." Sam and Sabrina walked out of the house.

"Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set." Sam said.

"We'll be in touch." Dean said. Mrs. Walsh nodded. Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked down the steps.

"Agents…" The three turned around. "The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be." Dean said.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? O-or – or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"We're very sorry." Sam said. Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked away and Mrs. Walsh turned to go inside.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Stocking, mistletoe… this." He gave Dean something out of his pocket.

"A tooth? Where was this?" Dean asked examining the tooth.

"In the chimney." Sam said.

"Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

"No way he fits up in one piece."

"Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney—"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there."

* * *

**MOTEL – DAY **

Pictures of demons were pinned up on the wall. Sam was searching the internet for information about demons while Sabrina was laying on the bed reading a book on demons while having a quiet conversation with Aya. The door opened and Dean walked inside, carrying a brown paper bag.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked.

"Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke."

"Who?"

"Mary Poppins."

"Who's that?"

"Oh come on— never mind." Sam waved his hand.

"Wow." Sabrina said giving Dean an incredulous look.

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?"

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy."

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um… evil Santa." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that's crazy." Dean said after a pause with a nod.

"Yeah… I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture." He showed Dean some evil Santa pictures. "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean took the pictures from Sam. "Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?"

"Saying back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?"

"For starters, yeah."

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa."

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember." Sam looked at Dean, who looked down, then sighed.

"Aw you told him Santa wasn't real?" Sabrina asked.

"He was old enough."

"Old enough?" Sam asked "I was-"

"Yeah yeah, alright." Dean said cutting him off."

"Anyway, you know what, I could be wrong." Sam said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dean said.

"What?"

"I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?"

* * *

**SANTA'S VILLAGE – DAY **

Christmas music played, children were playing, and people wearing Christmas costumes were walking around.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be."

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year."

"Have one what?"

"A Christmas."

"No, thanks." Sam said with a scoff.

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little."

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know."

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Sam."

"No, just… no."

"All right, Grinch." Dean said surprised. Dean walked away, while Sam stood still. Suddenly he noticed a reindeer's statue was staring at him. Sam looked uncomfortable.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: BROKEN BOW, NEBRASKA. CHRISTMAS EVE, 1991 **

**MOTEL – NIGHT**

Reindeers pulled Santa's sleigh across the sky on the TV, which was playing "A Year Without Santa Claus". Sam was wrapping something with newspaper.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"A present for Dad."

"Yeah, right. Where'd you get the money? Steal it?"

"No. Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him. Said it was real special."

"What is it?"

"A pony."

"Very funny." Dean scoffed. Sam continued to wrap the present. Dean sat on the couch next to him and picked up a magazine.

"Dad's gonna be here, right?"

"He'll be here."

"It's Christmas."

"He knows and he'll be here. Promise."

"Where is he anyway?"

"On business."

"What kind of business?"

"You know that. He sells stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff!"

"Nobody ever tells me anything." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then quit asking." Dean said before leaving Sam and walking to the bed. He swiped all the junk from it and opened the magazine, sitting down.

"Is Dad a spy?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. He's James Bond."

"Why do we move around so much?"

"'Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of your face."

"I'm old enough, Dean. You can tell me the truth."

"You don't wanna know the truth. Believe me."

"Is that why we never talk about… Mom?" Dean tossed the magazine away angrily and stood up.

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Mom. Ever!" He headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out." Dean shut the door behind him and left Sam alone.

* * *

**SANTA'S VILLAGE – PRESENT DAY **

Sam was still lost in memories. When Dean walked back to him.

"You'd think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked awakening from his daydreaming

"Nothing. What are we looking for, again?"

"Um…" Sam looked around. "lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?"

"That's creepy." Sam chuckled. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know." A man wearing a Santa Claus costume sat outside a small barn. A woman and boy walked up to him.

"So, Ronny, come sit on Santa's knee." The Santa said. The boy sat down. "Ah, there you go. You been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah." The Ronny said.

"Good. Santa's got a special gift for you." The Santa chuckled creepily.

"Maybe we do." Dean said looking at the Santa and the boy. Ronny's mother took his arm and led him away from the Santa.

"Come on, honey, let's go." A woman in an elf costume walked up to Sam and Dean.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" She looked at Sabrina who frowned.

"Uh… No she's not." Sam chuckled. "She's 21. And not our kid." Sam said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"No. No." Dean said. "Uh, but actually my brother here… it's been a lifelong dream of his." She looked at Sam like he was a freak.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over… 12."

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch." Sam said. She looked at Dean, who shook his head. She backed off.

"Eww." Sabrina stopped the woman before she could walk away with the wrong idea.

"No, What he meant was we're here to see how the holidays are celebrated her cause we're thinking of moving here and uh..." She trailed off putting her hand on her stomach with a small smile. The woman looked at Sabrina's stomach in confusion then it clicked and she smiled.

"Ohh! I'm sorry for assuming-."

"It's alright." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Well congratulations." She looked at Sam then Dean. Suddenly it clicked in Sam's head and he put an arm around Sabrina. Sabrina held back a laugh at the implications and nodded at Sam.

"It's his."

"Oh." The woman suddenly looked really embarrassed. "Uh well I gotta get back to work, happy holidays." She said before walking away. As soon as she was far enough away Sabrina started laughing.

"She thought you two-" She started laughing harder. Dean looked really confused.

"What's Sam's?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I put my hand on my stomach." Sabrina said doing it again. It took Dean a moment but then it clicked and his eyes widened.

"Are you-?!" Sabrina smacked his arm.

"No I'm not pregnant." She snapped. "I'm never away from you two long enough." She said jokingly. Dean suddenly thought something and looked at Sam. Sam put his hands up.

"Dean I wouldn't-" Sabrina looked up at Sam. "Not that you're not…you know." Sabrina giggled. Dean suddenly pulled Sabrina closer to him and away from Sam.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Sabrina giggled.

"I wouldn't- well actually maybe.." She looked Sam up and down. He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"Hey, not funny." Dean said with a frown before looking over to the Santa. "Check it out." Sam, Sabrina and Dean watched the Santa leave his chair. The Santa walked with bad limp. "Are you seeing this?" Dean asked.

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam said.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man."

"That was ripple, I think. Had to be."

"Maybe. We're willing to take that chance?"

* * *

**HOUSE – NIGHT **

Inside the Impala, Sam, Sabrina and Dean were spying on a simple house that was decorated with Christmas lights.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Same as the last time you asked. Here…" Sam handed Dean a thermos. "Caffeinate." Dean took the thermos from Sam and tried to pours coffee into the cup, but the thermos was empty.

"Wonderful." Dean said. He suddenly scoffed. "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean—"

"I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids."

""Bumpy"?"

"That was then. We'll do it right this year. It'll be our first real Christmas with Sabrina." Dean said looking back at Sabrina who'd fallen asleep.

"Look, Dean. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me." Dean looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Just me and Sabrina making cranberry molds." They returned to watching the house. The Santa looked outside, then closed his curtains. "What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked.

"Oh, my God!" A woman suddenly shouted. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car and ran to the house with their guns drawn. Dean looked inside the window of the front door.

"Huh." Sam said.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Dean opened the door. Santa was sitting on the couch, holding a bong and a bottle of whiskey. Santa stood up and Dean and Sam quickly hid their guns.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Dean looked around and realized Santa was only watching TV.

"I'm really not interested, okay?" A man on the TV said.

"Mistle my toe. Roast my chestnut." Said a woman on the TV. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged. Sam opened his mouth.

"Ah, w—"

"Jingle my bells?" The woman on the TV said.

"S-silent night…" Dean started to sing badly. "Holy…" He looked at Sam, who followed him.

"…night." They sang together. Santa smiled and sat down. "All is well…"

"…all is dry." The Santa said singing along.

"Bright…" Sam sang.

"Round and round…" They tried to sing although they didn't remember the lyrics.

"The table…" Sam sang putting a hand on Dean's shoulder to pull him away towards the door..

* * *

**LARGE HOUSE – NIGHT **

A boy walked down the staircase to a room in which there was a large Christmas tree. Ashes fell into the fireplace from the chimney. The boy stood in front of the fireplace.

"Santa, you're early." The boy jumped back as the fireplace grill fell in front of him. He stared in shock as a heavy-breathing, human-shaped creature walked through the living room, went upstairs and entered the parents' room. A woman screamed and a man made muffled sounds. The creature dragged a bag containing the struggling man downstairs. There was a loud thump and the sound of flesh tearing as the creature killed the man in front of the boy. The creature stared down at the boy, then grabbed a cookie from a plate and ate it while he dragged the bag away from the boy.

* * *

**LARGE HOUSE – DAY**

"So, that's how your son described the attack? "Santa took daddy up the chimney"?" Dean asked a woman.

"That's what he says, yes."

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of a sudden… Al was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked. The woman shook her head.

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out." Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard."

"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam asked. Dean and Sabrina looked around at the wreath.

"Excuse me?" Dean and Sabrina looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Just curious, you know." Sam said.

* * *

**LARGE HOUSE – DAY **

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes?" Dean asked as they walked out to the car. "I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Dean said.

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean."

"Where?"

"The Walshes'. Yesterday."

"I know. I was just testing you." They drove away in the Impala.

* * *

**MOTEL – DAY **

Sam was on the phone.

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." He hung up. "Well… we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." Sam said looking at his laptop

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?"

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"It's not as crazy as it sound, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed "Christmas". But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit – that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Sam said nothing. "So you think we're gonna dealing with a pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice."

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…"

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying "Come kill us"."

"Great."

"Huh…" Sam said then read an article on his laptop. "When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return."

"Lap dances, hopefully." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Mild weather." Sam said. Dean looked out the window before sitting down.

"Kinda like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan."

"For instance."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Sam exhaled.

"Let's find out."

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SHOP – DAY **

The trio entered the Christmas shop.

"Help you, folks?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Uh, hope so." Dean said. "Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh… well, he hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and" Dean turned to Sam. "I don't know, you tell him."

"Sure." Sam said giving Dean a look. "It was yummy."

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys."

"Right, right, but – but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet?"

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?" Dean smiled.

"He is…" He laughed and Sam looked at him, annoyed.

"Anyway, I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out."

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?"

"Beats me. I didn't make them." The shopkeeper said with a shrug.

"Who did?"

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Did you sell them for free?" Dean asked.

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap"

"That's the spirit." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

**MOTEL – NIGHT **

Dean opened the door and turned on the light. Sam and Sabrina followed him in.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean asked.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least." Sam said.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious." Dean and Sam took off their jackets and sat on the edge of their beds.

"Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" Dean asked.

"You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?"

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it."

"All right. Dude… What's going on with you?"

"What?"

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"I-I mean, I-I just… I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years."

"Well, yeah. This is my last year."

"I know…" Sam said after a pause. "That's why I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay, when I know next Christmas you'll be dead." Dean nodded. "I just can't." Dean nodded, realizing the sadness in Sam's voice. The three of them were silent.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, 1991 **

**MOTEL – NIGHT**

Sam was on the couch reading a comic book. Dean walked inside the room, holding a bag of groceries.

"Thought you went out." Sam said.

"Yeah, to get you dinner." Dean said tossing Sam packaged food. "Don't forget your vegetables." He tossed him another bag of snack food. Dean took off his jacket, sat down on his bed and opened a drink can. Sam sat on the other bed.

"I know why you keep a gun under your pillow." Sam said. Dean lifted his pillow and saw his gun.

"No, you don't. Stay out of my stuff."

"And I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go."

"No, you don't. Shut up." Sam turned around and grabbed something under his bed. It was John's journal. Sam tossed it onto the nightstand between the beds. Dean stood up.

"Where'd you get that? That's Dad's! He's gonna kick your ass for reading that."

"Are monsters real?"

"What? You're crazy."

"Tell me." Dean looked away, hesitating.

"I swear, if you ever tell Dad I told you any of this, I will end you."

"Promise." Dean sat and looked at the journal.

"Well, the first thing you have to know is we have the coolest dad in the world. He's a superhero."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights them. He's fighting them right now."

"But Dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real."

"That's 'cause he had already checked under there. But yeah, they're real. Almost everything's real."

"Is Santa real?" Dean shook his head.

"No." Sam paused.

"If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get me."

"Dad's not gonna let them get you."

"But what if they get him?"

"They aren't gonna get Dad. Dad's, like, the best."

"I read in Dad's book that they got Mom." Dean exhaled.

"It's complicated, Sam."

"If they got Mom, they can get Dad and if they can get Dad, they can get us."

"It's not like that." Dean moved and sat next to Sam. "Okay? Dad's fine. We're fine. Trust me." Sam looked sad and worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam looked away.

"Hey, Dad's gonna be here for Christmas. Just like he always is." Sam held back tears.

"I just want to go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam laid down on the bed and cried quietly. Dean stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. "It'll all be better when you wake up. You'll see. Promise."

* * *

**HOUSE – DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked up to a big white house with Christmas decoration on the lawn.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean asked. He knocked on the door and Madge greeted them.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths."

"Why, yes I am."

"Ha! Bingo."

"Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day." Sam said.

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?"

"It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge!"

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season."

"Aww…" Sam said.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked. Mr. Carrigan came down the staircase inside the house.

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"Yeah… um, you mentioned that." Sam said.

"What's going on, honey?" Mr. Carrigan asked.

"Well, just some nice folks asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He offered them peanut brittle. Dean reached out to take some, but Sam slapped Dean's arm away.

"We're okay." Sam said.

* * *

**MOTEL – NIGHT **

Dean was sharpening a wooden stake, while Sam used the laptop. Five other wooden stakes were on the bed and floor near Dean. Sam clapped his hands.

"I knew it. Something was way off with those two." He said.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?"

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?"

"I don't know. All I know we're gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Dean looked at the stake he was holding.

"Yeah, he's sure."

* * *

**CARRIGAN HOUSE – NIGHT **

The trio walked toward the house. Dean picked the lock. Each of them held a wooden stake. Dean looked at the couch that was still covered with plastic and whispered.

"See? Plastic." Dean and Sabrina went into the living room and looked at all the Christmas ornaments, while Sam went to the hall, which was also decorated with ornaments and snow globes. Sam went into the kitchen and saw plates of cookies and cakes. He shined his flashlight on the lock of a door.

"Hey, Dean."

* * *

The three walked downstairs to the basement. Dean pointed his flashlight and found bones covered with blood in a large bowl. They check the room and realized the whole basement looked like a butchery room rather than a storage room. Sam found a leather bag covered with blood. He looked disgust and moved to another spot. Sam poked a bag that was hanging from the wall and the bag moved – someone inside was struggling. Madge grabbed Sam's neck from behind and lifted him off the ground.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Madge pushed Sam against a wall and held him by the throat. Dean ran to him and tried to stake Madge, but Mr Carrigan grabbed his arm and knocked his head against a wall. Dean fell to the ground, unconscious. Sabrina ran at Mr. Carrigan and tried to stake him but he did the same. Aya hit the ground and pretended to be knocked out. Madge looked at her husband, who smiled and nodded and looked back at Sam, who was struggling to breathe.

"Gosh, I wish you three hadn't come down here."

Sam moved his flashlight to the Carrigans' faces, which appeared monster-like when in the beam of the flashlight but turned back to normal out of the light. Madge shoved Sam hard against the wall and Sam fell to the ground.

* * *

**CARRIGAN HOUSE – NIGHT**

The Christmas decorations on the lawn were lit up with lights and Christmas music plays.

A number of bowls and a knife were set out on the kitchen table. Sam and Dean were tied up in chairs, back to back, while Aya was tied to a chair facing them.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean looked at Aya and saw her eyes. Sam sighed.

"So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God." Dean nodded. "Nice to know." The Carrigans came into the kitchen, dressed in colorful Christmas- themed sweaters.

"Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." Madge giggled.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partyers." Dean said.

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey? You're hunters, is what you are." Mr. Carrigans said. He looked at Aya. "And you're a demon."

"And you're pagan gods." Dean said. "So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?"

"What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?" He laughed. "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans." Sam said.

"Oh now, don't get all wet."

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact." Madge said putting a Napkin on Dean's lap. "Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" She put another on Sam's then Aya's.

"Hardy boys here make five."

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?" Madge asked.

"Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams." Dean said.

"You, mister, better show us a little respect.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam asked.

"Not so fast." Mr. Carrigan looked at Madge who looked excited. "There's rituals to be followed first."

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual."

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Madge smiled.

"Let me guess… meadowsweet." Dean said.

"Oh!"

"Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?" Dean said.

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus." Madge put two wreaths around Dean's and Sam's necks. "There. Ohh… Don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat." Mr. Carrigan said smacking his lips. "All right-roo. Step number two." Mr. Carrigan walked to Sam carrying a knife and a bowl. He held the bowl under Sam's arm and prepared to cut him with the knife.

"Sammy?! Sammy?!" Dean tried to look back. Mr. Carrigan sliced Sam's arm and collected his blood in the bowl.

"D-Don't!" Sam screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" Madge took the knife and bowl. "Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Time have changed!"

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep?" Madge asked. "Oh… no, no, no, we did not." Mr. Carrigan added something to Sam's blood in the bowl. "Two millennium." Mr. Carrigan picked up a tool. "We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?"

"We assimilated."

"Yeah, we assimilated. Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays." She picked up a large knife. "We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady." Dean said.

"This might pinch a bit, dear." Madge came closer to Dean and sliced his arm just like Mr. Carrigan did to Sam. Dean screamed.

"You bitch!"

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" Dean looked Madge in the eyes. ""Fudge.""

"I'll try and remember that!"

"You boys have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are." Mr. Carrigan stood in front of Sam with the tool.

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked panicked. Mr. Carrigan smiled.

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" Dean said to Madge.

"Very good!" She said. Madge sliced Dean's other arm and he groaned in pain, while Mr. Carrigan grabbed Sam's hand.

"No! Don't." Mr. Carrigan pulled the nail of Sam's index finger and Sam screamed. He held up the nail.

"Oh, we got a winner!" The Carrigans put all the ingredients in the bowl and stirred them.

"I'm going to _fucking_ kill both of you." Aya growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Madge walked over. "Try to use "fudge.""

"I won't _fucking_ say that! You are so _fucking_ dead you _bitch_!" She screamed. Madge sighed.

"Knew we should've gotten the duct-tape."

"Hey Aya, ya know what would be great right now?" Dean asked. "You _helping_!"

"Don't you think I would if I _fucking_ could?!" Dean looked below the chair Aya was in, and saw a placemat with a devil's trap drawn on it, and groaned.

"What else, dear?" Madge asked, ignoring Aya and Dean.

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh…" Mr. Carrigan hit his own head. "sweet Peter on a popsicle stick…" He laughed. "I forgot the tooth."

"Oh, dear!"

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Dean said breathing hard. Sam groaned. Mr. Carrigan picked up pliers and grabbed Dean's chin.

"Open wide… and say, "Aaah."" He put the pliers into Dean's mouth and Dean groaned. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean asked with the pliers still in his mouth. Madge and Mr. Carrigan looked each other. Sam looked relieved. "You should get that." Mr. Carrigan sighed.

"Come on." Dean sighed in relief and ran his tongue around his teeth.

* * *

The Carrigans opened the front door. A neighbor wearing a green reindeer sweater rang a bell and held out a fruitcake.

"Meeeerry Christmas!" She handed the fruit cake to Madge.

"I told you I smelled fruitcake."

"You shouldn't have." Madge said looking grateful.

"Oh, bite your tongue, it's my pleasure."

"It looks scrumptious!"

"Say, Neal and I are going caroling. You care to join?"

"You know we would— " Madge said.

"B-but it's my back. Darn thing's giving me fits."

"Oh, well, that's a shame. Oh well, Merry Christmas."

"And to you too, dear." Madge said.

"Hey, are we still on for bridge tomorrow?"

"With bells on!" Mr. Carrigan said.

"Yes! Okay! Bye!"

"Bye-bye." They smiled broad fake smiles. When the neighbor was gone, Mr. Carrigan dropped the fruitcake and stepped on it on the way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Madge and Mr. Carrigan opened the door to the kitchen and hurried inside.

"Now, where were we?" Madge asked. Sam, Aya and Dean were no longer in their chairs. The two doors to the kitchen closed. SAM and Dean were behind them and stood with their backs to the doors as the Carrigans tried to open them. Dean pulled out a drawer to hold his door closed and went to help Sam and Aya. He leaned a hand against the door to hold it.

"What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement!"

"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!" Sam looked at the Christmas tree. "I think I just found us some more." He looked at large cabinet next to the door. "Help me get this."

"Aya." Dean said. "Use your mojo." She rolled her eyes but used her power to move the cabinet with ease.

Sam and Dean pushed the Christmas tree over. They broke branches from the tree to use as stakes. All was silent when they approached the kitchen door. Suddenly Mr. Carrigan tackled Dean to the ground. Madge walked up to Sam.

"You little thing." Her face momentarily distorted. "I loved that tree."

Sam raised his stake. Madge hit Sam hard and he crashed into the couch and onto the floor. Mr. Carrigan punched Dean a number of times in the face. Madge was about to walk over to Sam when Aya raised her hand.

"Not so fast, _bitch._" Aya raised her other hand and the branch Sam was holding flew out of his hand and stabbed Madge. Mr. Carrigan looked at his wife and screamed.

"Madge!" Aya pushed it in deeper and Madge groaned. Dean took the opportunity and hit Mr. Carrigan with branches. Sam stared at Aya's eyes which had a very thin red film like colour over them for a moment before turning back to their normal white with purple iris. Aya pushed the stake in further before letting Madge fall to the ground, dead. Dean stabbed Mr. Carrigan twice and he screamed in pain. He lie dead, next to his wife. Sam breathed heavily, while Dean sighed in relief. They looked at the dead bodies.

"Merry Christmas" Sam said. He looked at Dean, smiled briefly and sighed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, 1991**

**MOTEL – NIGHT**

It was snowing outside. Sam was asleep and Dean shook him.

"Sam, wake up!" Sam woke up. "Dad was here. Look what he brought." Dean looked around at a little Christmas tree, decorated with a few lights.

"Dad was here?"

"Yeah. Look at this, we made a killing." Sam yawned.

"Why didn't he try to wake me up?"

"He tried to, like a thousand times."

"He did?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Did I tell you he would give us Christmas, or what?" Sam looked around. "Go on, dive in." Sam jumped out of his bed and hurried to the Christmas tree. He found two presents wrapped with Christmas- themed gift wrap. One of them has green shiny bow. Sam sat on the couch and unwrapped his first gift. Dean sat on the other end of the couch and watched, excitedly. "What is it?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Sapphire Barbie." Sam said. Dean chuckled.

"Dad probably thinks you're a girl."

"Shut up!" Sam threw the Barbie onto the ground.

"Open that one." Sam opened the other present and finds a cheerleading stick. He looked at Dean.

"Dad never showed, did he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he did, I swear."

"Dean…. Where'd you get all this stuff?" Dean realized he couldn't lie anymore and looked down.

"Nice house up the block." Sam looked away. "I swear I didn't know they were chick presents" Sam nodded. "Look, I'm sure Dad would have been here if he could."

"If he's alive."

"Don't say that. Of course he's alive. He's Dad." Sam nodded and Dean looked sad. Sam took the present he wrapped from the pocket of a jacket that was lying over the arm of the couch. He held it out to Dean.

"Here, take this."

"No. No, that's for Dad."

"Dad lied to me. I want you to have it." Sam continued to hold out the gift. Dean looked at it and at Sam.

"You sure?" Sam nodded.

"I'm sure." Dean looked at the gift again and took it. He unwraps the gift, which was a gold amulet on a black string.

"Thank you, Sam. I-I love it." Dean said. Dean put on the necklace. Sam nodded.

* * *

**MOTEL – NIGHT **

Sam looked touched with his own memory. Ella Fitzgerald's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played as Dean walked into the room. Sam looked at the necklace he gave him in 1991. He looked surprised because Sam had decorated the room with a Christmas tree and "Merry Christmas" sign.

"Hey, you get the beer?" Sam asked holding a cup of eggnog. Dean looked kind of amazed.

"What's all this?" He looked at the decorations in the room.

"What do you think it is? It's – it's Christmas." Dean looked at Sam, who let out a deep breath.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam didn't answer.

"Here, uh, try the eggnog." He gave him a cup "Let me know if it needs some more kick." He held out a bottle of whiskey. Dean sipped it and looked surprised at the taste.

"No, we're good." He said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked happy.

"Yeah." Dean said with a smile. When Sam looked away, Dean changed his expression, like it tasted toxic.

"Good. Well, uh, have a seat. Let's do… Christmas stuff, or whatever." Sam said. Dean looked at the Christmas tree, which was decorated with lights and car air fresheners. Dean nodded happy.

"All right, first things first." Sam sat on the couch and Dean pulled up a chair. "Actually this is second. Where's Sabrina?" Sam smirked.

"She's finishing getting ready." Sam said with a nod towards the bathroom. The door was open but they couldn't see Sabrina from where they were.

"Alright." Dean got up and put the plastic bag he came in with on his chair. He pointed to it. "Don't touch." He said before walking towards the bathroom. "Hey Princess. Mer-" His voice caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. She turned to look at him, she was in the middle of putting in a second earring.

"Merry Christmas." She said with a smile.

"I guess it is." Dean muttered looking her up and down. She was in a red and white dress, with a bit of black, that was as short as the one she'd worn to the charity ball only this one wasn't tight and came out. The trim was fuzzy white and there was a belt like thing that went under her breasts and became the straps of the dress. Her shoes were very fuzzy white that went just below her knees. She had on Christmas tree earrings and had a Santa hat on. Dean took a breath.

"How do I look?"

"Y-You look great. Sam know you own that?" He asked with a chuckle. She shook her head.

"I got it while he was getting the tree." Dean smirked.

"Come on, got presents." Sabrina nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. Sam was taking a sip of eggnog, which he almost spit out, when he saw Sabrina. She held in a laugh.

"Like it?" She asked giving a twirl.

"U-Uh.." She giggled and sat on the bed.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Alright." Dean picked up the plastic bag and took two packages wrapped in brown paper from it and held them out to Sam. "Merry Christmas, Sam." Sam took the gifts.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Someplace special." Sam looked at him. "The gas mart down the street." Sam laughed. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Dean." Sam reached under the couch for two packages wrapped in newspaper, which he gave to Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised, taking the gifts."

"There you go."

"Come on." Sam opened his first gift, which was two porn magazines. Sam laughed.

"Skin mags!" Dean nodded, satisfied with Sam's reaction. "and…" Sam opened the other gift.  
"Shaving cream."

"You like?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam nodded. It was Dean's turn to open his presents. He chuckled and unwrapped the gifts.

"Look at this." He lifted his presents, it was a candy bar and a bottle of oil. "Fuel for me and fuel for my baby." Sam nodded. "These are awesome, thanks."

"Good." Suddenly there was a bit of sadness in his face.

"Merry Christmas, bro." Dean lifted his glass of eggnog.

"Yeah." Sam lifted his eggnog and made a toast with Dean's glass. "Here, Merry Christmas." They each take a drink of their eggnog and Dean whistled softly at the taste. Sabrina cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, Bri, keep forgetting."

"Yeah, you can't tell me I can't drink anymore." She reached over and took his glass before taking a drink. She whistled and handed it back.

"Oh I almost forgot." Dean reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a box. He held it out to Sabrina.

"You got me something?"

"Of course." Sabrina started to open the box and Dean gave Sam a look.

"I gave her the earrings." Sam said softly pointed to the Christmas trees.

"When? Three years ago?" Sam frowned and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean..." Sabrina held up a necklace with a silver snowflake. He watched her face turn into a smile and smirked. "Tell me you didn't steal this."

"Hey- I didn't steal it. I've been saving money. Here I'll put it on you." Dean stood up and motioned for her to come over. She stood up and turned around. He took the necklace and she held up her hair. She glanced at Sam who was smiling before looking down at the necklace. Dean hooked it and she turned around to face him.

"Thanks Dean." She said looking up at him. Her face suddenly looked slightly shocked and Dean looked up to see what she'd see. He looked at Sam who was looking away acting innocent. Sabrina looked away shyly. Dean glanced up for a moment before taking her chin in his hands and kissing her. His hand slid to hold her cheek which warmed under his touch. He pulled away and smirked at her blush. She quickly sat down on the bed and Dean sat on the couch.

"Oh got you one other thing." Dean said reaching into his pocket. He tossed her something and she caught it.

"I pretty sure it's necessary to ask." She held up the present. "Did you steal a doorknob off someone's house?" Sam's eyebrows went up.

"No, I just opened it in the car."

"Another question, why did you get me a doorknob."

"Look closer, there's a lock." Sabrina stared at the lock for a moment.

"_Another_ question-"

"It's so you can learn to pick locks." Dean said rolling his eyes. "You're gunna need to know how."

"Thanks Dean." Sabrina said putting it down. "Word of advice, give a girl the better present second." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled before his smile faded.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said looking sad and about to say something, but he hesitated, then sighed and looked at Dean again "Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely." Dean smiled.

"All right." Sam said with a nod. Sam stood up and turned on the TV. They watched the winter football game. Sam glanced at Dean and Dean smiled. He glanced at Sam and took another drink of his eggnog. Sabrina stood up and went around the back of the couch. She took Dean's eggnog and took a sip before giving it back and kissing both their cheeks.

"Merry Christmas boys." They both looked back at her with a smile. "Now scoot over." She said before climbing over the back of the couch and sitting between them. She put her arms behind both their shoulders. Both brothers looked at her with another smile before looking at the TV.

* * *

**_Once again I'm sorry this is late hopefully this is posted on Christmas, fanfic is messing up on my I can't access my thing to post. Got the 503 error, a lot of people are getting it too. Some people are saying it should be fixed by later tonight (Timestamp:4:37pm) Also to writers reading this don't post Christmas chapters/stories ON Christmas do it the day before or the day after cause everyone posts ON Christmas and THIS happens._**


	9. Chapter 8 Malleus Maleficarum

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 8: Malleus Maleficarum_**

* * *

**BEDROOM - NIGHT  
**  
A door opens, and a woman and man dressed in formal attire walk in, the man, Paul, switches on the bedroom light as the woman, Janet, tosses her purse on the bed.

"That was just a terrible, terrible party." Janet says.

"But there was this one really beautiful woman there."

"You should have gone home with her."

"I did." They kiss, and he unzips her dress. It falls to the floor.

"I need a few minutes."

"Alright, there's a bottle of '89 in the fridge." They kiss and he walks out the door as she crosses the room and enters the bathroom.

**AMANDA'S ROOM – NIGHT**

A match is struck on the edge of a box as an incantation is being recited by Amanda

"Echranmuk madan fiéré, fiahohshee shé morelorn" The match lights a candle, and as the incantation continues to be spoken.

**BATHROOM - NIGHT**

Janet is removing her diamond necklace in front of the bathroom mirror.

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

"Marc oh don." Amanda is still reciting her incantation in front of, with various occult objects, including the candle she lit, and bones and symbols drawn on wood. "Duer kianave kihér tolic"

**BATHROOM **

Janet opens a brand new toothbrush and removes it.

**AMANDA'S ROOM **

"Einder bolic" Amanda opens a cloth on the altar on top of the symbol revealing a used toothbrush (presumably Janet's) inside the cloth. "Madan fiéré fiahohshee shé morelorn"

**BATHROOM **

Janet brushes her teeth.

**AMANDA'S ROOM **

"Marc oh don duer kianave kihér tolic" Amanda reaches for a dagger and drags it along her right palm dripping a drop blood on the bristles of the toothbrush that she has unwrapped on the altar. "Echranmuk madan fiéré fiahohshee shé morelorn Marc oh don duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic "

**BATHROOM **

Janet reaches for her mouth, and wiggles one of her front teeth which comes loose, and falls out in her hand.

"Oh god."

**AMANDA'S ROOM **

Amanda's hand dripped blood.

"Madan fiéré Fiahohshee shé morelorn"

**BATHROOM **

Janet turns slowly, feeling around the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

Another drop of blood lands on the bristles of the toothbrush.

"Marc oh don Duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic"

**BATHROOM **

Janet reaches inside her mouth and removes another tooth.

"What the?" She puts both teeth in one hand as the incantation stops momentarily. "Paul!"

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

The incantation continues as more drips of blood land on the toothbrush bristles.

"Fiahohshee shé morelorn"

**BEDROOM **

Paul runs into the bedroom as the incantation pauses again.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's my teeth." As Paul sees her he rushes forward, but the bathroom door slams shut and the deadbolt locks into place. Paul pounds on the door.

"Janet!"

"Help me!"

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

"Duer kianave Kihér tolic"

**BATHROOM **

Paul keeps banging on the door, and Janet has blood dripping down her chin as she chokes and turns to bend over the sink spitting out a tooth and blood. She then spits out another tooth

**AMANDA'S ROOM **

Closed fist drips blood.

"Echran Muk madan Fiéré fiah Ohshee "

**BATHROOM **

Janet spits blood and teeth into the sink. More blood and teeth are spit into the sink. Janet turns away from the sink, holding her hand in front of her mouth still coughing up blood. Paul bangs on door which shakes but does not unlock

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

"Einder bolic" Amanda stabs the blood covered bristles with the dagger and the incantation stops.

**BEDROOM **

Paul backs up from the bathroom door and goes to kick it down as the deadbolt turns and the door swings slowly open. Paul stares in horror as the door swings open more revealing Janet lying on the floor with blood surrounding her mouth motionless. The sink is splattered with blood and teeth as one tooth rolls toward the drain

* * *

**DUTTON BEDROOM - DAY**

Dean was questioning Paul about Janet and Sam and Sabrina were searching the bathroom for clues as to what happened.

"She was so scared." Paul said. "I couldn't help; I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it.

"Well that's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton." Dean said.

"But the CDC, that's disease control right? What do you think; it's some kind of virus?" Sam closed the door to the bathroom and he and Sabrina looked more thoroughly through things. They could hear Dean and Paul talking.

"We're not ruling out anything yet. Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?"

"Wait, what are you saying? That somebody poisoned her?" Sabrina looked under the sink and pulled out a hex bag. She held it up to Sam and he sighed.

"I'm just saying we have to cover every base here." Dean said.

"Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?"

"Would anyone want to?"

"What?! No, no, there's just no one that could've-" Sam opened the bathroom door and he and Sabrina came out.

"Mr. Dutton?" Dean asked.

"Uh, everyone loved Janet." Paul said. Sam nodded at Dean so he knew that they were done investigating.

"Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now." Dean said.

* * *

**DUTTON HOUSE - DAY **

It was raining as Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked out of the house toward the Impala.

"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know I was too focused on what Sabrina found under the sink." Sam took the hex bag out of his pocket and handed it to Dean and they all stopped as Dean took the bag from Sam and opened it. "Hex bag."

"Awww gross."

"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned." Dean looked back at the house for a second and turned back handing the bag to Sam and walking towards the Impala again.

"So we're thinking witch?"

"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is old world black magic Dean, I mean, warts and all." The three got in the Impala and Dean turned to look at Sam.

"I hate witches." Sam chuckled. "They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere."

"Pretty much."

"It's creepy, you know, it's downright unsanitary."

"Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton."

"Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy blair bitch in the woods."

"No it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman that's the problem Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else."

"Great how do we find 'em?"

"This wasn't random; someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive-"

"We find the murderer."

"Yeah." Dean started the Impala and pulled away from the curb, driving off in the rain.

* * *

**AMANDA'S HOUSE**

Elizabeth Was tending to her garden as Amanda pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. Elizabeth looked up and tried to get Amanda's attention.

"Amanda." Amanda was distracted and grabbed a grocery bag out of the back seat of her car and started to walk to her door. She had a bandage on her right hand. "Hey Amanda!"

"Oh, Elizabeth hi. Sorry, I've got like a thousand things on my mind." Amanda kept walking toward the door to her house.

"Are you okay sweetie? You didn't come to book club last night."

"Yeah, sorry I was gonna call, I just- I got busy you know? But I'm fine, really, I am." Amanda hurried into her house waving her hand behind her at Elizabeth. Amanda walked into the kitchen and set down the grocery bag on the counter and went to the oven opening the door and reached in to take out a platter with food on it. A buzzing started in the background and as Amanda set the platter on the counter, the food was rotten. Amanda continued to look at the platter as the buzzing intensified. On the food were flies, maggots and worms crawling all over the rooting food.

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Paul was sitting in his car pulled over on the side of the street and reached over and turned on the radio. Every Rose Has it's Thorn by Poison started to play on the radio as he began to eat a burger.

**AMANDA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Amanda was in her living room in front of an alter with various occult objects, including a candle, bones and symbols drawn on wood, the same as before. She placed the platter of rotten food where Janet's toothbrush was and lifted the same dagger she sliced her hand with previously and looked at it.

**PAUL DUTTON'S CAR**

Paul was chewing the food he had eaten as the song continued. He put down the burger and went to check his watch, but his wrist was bare and he looked confused.

**AMANDA'S HOUSE **

Amanda began the incantation.

"Echranmuk madan fiéré marc oh don" Amanda placed a watch, presumably Pauls, on the platter with the rotten food and continued her incantation. "Duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic marc oh don duer kianave. This dinner was cooked for you Paul Arthur Dutton." Amanda stabbed the dinner with the dagger. "Now you're going to eat it."

**PAUL'S CAR**

Paul was chewing and holding his burger as the radio went static and the song changes to I Put a Spell on You by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Paul laid down his burger on the passenger seat of his car and maggots fell out onto the wrapper. He reached and turned off the radio. Picking up his burger again he took another bite and began to chew but made a face and went to reach in his mouth lifting his burger and looking down at it. He saw was it was covered in maggots.

"Aah, oh!" Paul put down the burger as I Put a Spell on You came back on the radio and he leaned forward starting to choke. He opened the door of his car falling out onto the pavement hunched over as Dean, Sabrina and Sam arrived in the Impala. Dean ran over to Paul and yelled at Sam and Sabrina.

"Check the car!" Sam and Sabrina ran to the car and searched under the dashboard and steering column as Dean tried to help Paul.

"Guys!"

"Got it!" Sam got up removing the hex bag he found as Dean pulled Paul up from the pavement.

"Come on." Sam lit the hex bag on fire and dropped it to the ground as it glowed with blue and green flames.

**AMANDA'S HOUSE **

As she began to cut her hand with the dagger and continue the ritual, the platter of rotting food burst into flames.

**STREET **

Paul recovered from choking and leaned back against his car.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"What the hell is happening to me?!"

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you."

"That's impossible! There's no way-"

"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now. Now who wants you dead?"

"I-uh..."

"Come on think."

"There's a woman-uh"

"A woman, okay?"

"An affair- a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago."

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"What could she have to do with-?

"Paul what is her name?" Dean asked.

* * *

**AMANDA'S HOUSE**

Amanda was frantically flipping through the pages of a book with occult symbols on it and foreign language written around the symbols. A wind blew through her house blowing out the candles on her altar. Amanda screamed and held out her left arm where one cut has already been sliced in her wrist vertically. Two more sliced down next to that cut with no visible assailant and blood began to pour out of the wounds.

"No! No...aah no!"

Three cuts slice into her right wrist vertically matching those on her left wrist and blood poured out of them despite Amanda's screams in protest. She fell forward pushing the altar off the table and landed face down on her glass coffee table blood from her cut wrists pooling around her arms her eyes shut.

* * *

**AMANDA'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Dean picked the lock and enterer Amanda's house followed closely by Sam, and Sabrina, with their guns drawn. They entered the room and find Amanda lifeless on the table covered in blood and switched on the light.

"That's a curveball." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. They approached Amanda's body, and Dean lifted her right arm with the barrel of his gun then looked at the other as well.

"Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't foolin' around." Sam put his gun in the back of his jeans and bent down to look at the scattered remnant of the altar holding his nose to the smell of the burnt rotten food.

"Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here." Sam said.

"Yup." Dean turned around nearly running into the hanging body of a rabbit. "Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!"

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from."

"Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatal Attraction all over again."

"Yeah."

"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?! The poor little guy."

"You know what I don't get Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?"

"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lovers hat-trick."

"Maybe." Sam looked over at Sabrina who stood silently, looking over everything. Her eyes scanned the whole area before stopping on the glass table Amanda was on. Sam started to look under the glass table.

"I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person you know?" Dean said.

"No, but then..." Sam reached around and pulled out another hex bag that was tucked under the table and stood up tossing it to Dean. "There's this."

"Another hex bag? Come on!" Dean opened the bag to find similar contents of the bag they found in Janet's bathroom and he tossed it on the table reaching for his phone.

"Looks like we got a hit huh? A little witch on witch violence?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Dean dialed the phone and held it up to his ear.

"I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is." Dean clicked the phone shut cutting himself off. "Why are witches ganking each other?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands."

"Just what we need." Sabrina said with a sigh. "Aya might have an idea… she also has an idea to teach them a lesson but said you two wouldn't approve."

"Does it involve hurting the witches?" Sam asked.

"Just spooking." Sabrina said with a shrug.

* * *

**VAN ALLEN HOUSE - NIGHT**

Two woman were sitting on a sofa. A man, Ron, was standing in the doorway to the room theu were in.

"Alright, alright." Ron said. "I'm going. I'm not fooled by your little book club by the way. I know what you ladies get up to when I'm gone. It's all dish and gossip." The women laughed as Elizabeth walked in and joined Ron in the doorway.

"Hi Ron." She said.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth. I mean, when's the last time anyone actually brought a book?" Ron asked.

"Goodnight Ron." Tammi and Renee said.

"Alright." Ron said and left. As soon as the door closed behind him Elizabeth went into the room seemingly upset.

"He doesn't know? You didn't tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"About Amanda? Oh, I think that's book club business don't you?" Renee said. Tammi got a candle holder with three tapers in it and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Thank you Tammi."

"The police just took away her body, and what? We're just gonna pretend it didn't happen?"

"We loved Amanda." Renee said

"It's true." Tammi said.

"We know that she was a little...unstable."

"Also true."

"And we have to face it, she probably killed Janet Dutton."

"People just don't spit out their teeth all of a sudden." Renee shook her head in agreement with Tammi

"We have to stop. We have to stop book club, this has all gone too far." Elizabeth said. Renee got up from the sofa.

"Elizabeth, just take a deep breath. Calm down."

"We can't...stop." Tammi said.

"But people are dying." Renee scoffed.

"Amanda killed herself yes. And yes, she killed Janet. Awful, awful business of course, but that's all over now. And think about what book club has gotten us hmm? Your husband's promotion, that little trip to Hawaii that you won. And what about me? My home pottery business is finally taking off and you wanna just stop? Do you wanna stop?" Elizabeth shook her head no and Renee clapped her hands together. "K, now come on, we don't have much time, Ron gets back from his Fantasy Football in an hour." The three of them started getting ready for 'Book Club' which was their witches coven meeting by putting a cloth with a demonic symbol on it down on the table, putting the 'Book of Shadows' in the middle of it, and lighting the candles in the candle holder.

"Book of Shadows we kneel before you, let us serve your master as you serve us." They chanted together. "Book of Shadows we kneel before you, let us serve your master-"

* * *

**ELIZABETH'S GARDEN - DAY**

Elizabeth was turning the soil of her garden with a small shovel when Dean, Aya and Sam walked up her driveway to question her.

"You must have a green thumb." Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." Sam reached on the pocket of his suit jacket and took out a badge. "I'm uh, Detective Bachman, this is Detective Turner and Detective Wilson." Dean and Aya took their badges out of their jacket pockets and flashed it at Elizabeth.

"Hi-ya." Dean said and Aya waved.

"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that."

"But didn't she- I mean she killed herself right?"

"Maybe, maybe."

"We heard you were friends with the deceased right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you have any idea about her practices?"

"I'm sorry, what kind of practices?"

"Well see, her house was littered with satanic paraphernalia." Sam said.

"A regular Black Sabbath." Dean said.

"No, the- but she was an Episcopalian."

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong bible" Dean said. Renee and Tammi walked up unseen, and Renee spoke causing the brothers to turn and take notice of their arrival. Aya looked at Elizabeth a moment longer before turning.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" Renee asked.

"I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was- she was practicing-"

"I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset."

"Of course, Miss.?" Dean asked.

"Mrs. Renee Van Allen. Would you like me to spell it for you?"

"I'll get by, thanks."

"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz, for all of us."

"Yeah, I mean, you think you know a person." Tammi said.

"Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?" Dean asked.

"Well, thanks, um, we'll be in touch." Sam said.

"Have a nice day." Dean said.

"Bye." Tammi said. As Dean and Sam walked away Aya looked at the three woman, smirked with a slight chuckle, then walked to follow the boys.

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT**

Dean was driving and Sam was in the passenger's seat.

"Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick? Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfs bane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult." Dean said.

"Well, she's definitely had a good run lately, gone up a few tax brackets; won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with."

"Yeah."

"I don't think she's alone either, look like Mrs. Renee Van Allen has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months."

"Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart huh? Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven back there we met minus one member."

"Amanda was clearly going off the reservation, what do you think they killed her to keep up appearances?"

"Seems like an appearance kind of crowd don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"If they killed the nut-job should we uh, thank them or what?"

"They're working black magic too Dean, they need to be stopped."

"'Stopped' like stopped?" Sam gave him a look that said 'of course'. "They're human Sam."

"They're murderers." Dean looked at Sam for a second with doubt and then resigned himself.

"Burn witch, burn." Dean continued to drive when the Impala stuttered and started to choke up. "What the hell?"

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT  
**  
The head lights of the Impala flickered on and then back on again as it slowly came to a stop in front of a figure sanding in the middle of the road.

"Seriously?" Aya asked getting out. Sam got out of the car first and Dean followed.

"Ruby." Sam said.

"Sam, listen to me, there's no time." She said.

"For what? What are you talking about?"

"You have to get out of town."

"So this is Ruby huh?" Dean asked. Dean raised the colt and aimed it at her, cocking it. "Never had the pleasure."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"I was hoping you'd show up again."

"Point that thing somewhere else." Ruby said.

"Hahahaha, right."

"Sam please, go, get in the car and don't look back."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Hey hot stuff we can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks." Dean said.

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass, witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve." Aya sighed.

"For once I'm agreeing with you. We should go." Aya said. Dean and Sam both looked confused for a second, but then it dawned on Sam.

"Demons, they get their power from demons." Sam said.

"Yeah, and there's one here, now." Ruby said.

"Oh, what, you mean besides you and Aya?" Dean asked.

"Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and its way more than you can handle." Ruby said.

"Oh come on, what is this huh? Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!" Dean said.

"Put a leash on your brother Sam, if you wanna keep him." Ruby said.

"Dean, look, just chill out." Sam said.

"No, no! She's messing with your head, God knows why, that's who they are!" He turned to Aya who held up her hand in a silent 'it's okay.'

"I'm telling you the truth." Ruby said.

"And I'm telling you to shut up bitch." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?!"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's my brother you black eyed skank!"

"Oh, right, right. You care about your brother so much, that's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him all alone?" Ruby and Aya shared a short look.

"Shut up. He'll have Sabrina….not in that way." He added quickly.

"At least let me try and save him, since you won't be here to do it anymore." Ruby said.

"I said shut up!" Dean said. Dean moved to fire the colt at Ruby.

"Dean no!" Sam pushed Dean's arm away from Ruby as he fired the colt, and Dean tried to fight against Sam's hold and they locked arms and both looked to where Ruby was standing to see that she had vanished. Dean gave Sam a look of disappointment and went back to get in the Impala, as Sam looked around in vain for Ruby. He stopped and looked at Aya who held his stare for a moment before getting back in the car.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean walked in first and switched on the light and Sam and Sabrina followed right behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked.

"What?! What the hell was I thinking?" Sam asked.

"She's a demon Sam, period alright. They want us dead, we want them dead." He looked at Sabrina.

"She understands you leave her out of that." Dean nodded.

"Oh, that's funny; I remember that demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead."

"Yeah, well she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook."

"No one's stringing me along. Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not, she is useful."

"No, we kill her before she kills us."

"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?"

"Whatever works."

"Dean, if she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives." Dean turned away from Sam and went to the sink turning on the water. "Look, we have to start looking at the big picture Dean, start thinking in strategies and- and moves ahead." Dean splashed water on his face. "It's not so simple, we're not- we're not just hunting anymore, we're at war." Dean turned off the water and looked at Sam in the mirror above the sink, grabbed a towel to dry off his face and turned back around to Sam.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked.

"Uh, why are you always asking me that?" Sam sat on the foot of one of the beds in the room, and Dean moved back toward Sam.

"Because you're taking advice from a demon for starters, and by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people, it used to eat you up inside."

"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?"

"Nothing, but it's just what you're supposed to do okay? We're supposed to drive in the friggin' car and friggin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap."

"Wait, so- so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm- I'm- I'm worried, Sam." Dean moved and sat down on the foot of the other bed in the room. "I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Dean, you're leaving right? And, Bri and I, we gotta stay here in this craphole of a world, alone. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change." Dean had been looking increasingly uncomfortable during Sam's last speech, and was now clutching his stomach in discomfort and leaning forward slightly.

"Change into what?" Dean asked.

"Into you, I gotta be more like you." Dean tightened his face in pain, and leaned further over still clutching his stomach and side with his left hand.

"Ah!"

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked. Dean moved around in pain still clutching his stomach, and he could barely force words out.

"I don't know. Oh- Sam something's wrong- bunch of knives inside of me-"

"Dean." Sam moved off the bed and kneeled in front of Dean who was leaning all the way forward with his head almost between his legs.

"Son of a bitch-"

"Dean, hey."

"The coven man, it's gotta be the coven."

"Don't worry." Sam got up and rushed into the bathroom opening the cupboards below the sink looking for the hex bag as Dean groaned in pain and lay back on the bed, his face still twisted in pain. Sam pulled things out of the cupboard throwing them aside. Dean leaned back forward falling to his knees in front of the foot of the bed, spitting out blood, choking and sputtering. Sam was still looking for the hex bag, in another cupboard pulling out pillows and when he found nothing, he moved to the bed while Dean was still choking on blood and spitting it out of his mouth. Sam pulled off the covers to the bed tearing back the sheets and sliced the mattress open with his knife and still couldn't find the hex bag. "Dean, I can't find it. A-Aya help me!" Dean fell over sideways and looked weak and hurt and still in pain. "No." As Dean continued to cough blood more weakly now, Sam rummaged through his bag and pulled out the colt and opened it to make sure there are bullets in it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam got up and moved toward the door. "Sam." Sam left closing the door behind him. "Sam!" Aya looked from Dean to the door.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." She said before running after Sam.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

The Impala sped down a dark country road Sam was at the wheel with a look of determination on his face, Aya in the passenger's seat with murder in her eyes.

* * *

**VAN ALLEN HOUSE - NIGHT**

Elizabeth, Renee and Tammi were around the coffee table again with the altar set up, chanting.

"Kihér tolic echranmuk madan fiéré marc oh don duer kianave-" Aya, using her power, blew the door off its hinges and the women screamed out of fear getting up from the altar raising their hands in surrender. Aya walked in, her eyes were flashing from their normal white and purple to pure red, Sam entered behind her with the colt drawn.

"Let him go." Sam said.

"Let who go? What are you doing? You're insane, get out!" Renee said.

"Look, if you know about me, you know about this gun, you're killing my brother, now let him go. Get away from the altar."

"What?"

"Now!" They all moved away from the altar with their hands still up as Sam kept the colt trained on them.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was leaning over a pool of blood he had spit out gasping and coughing blood still. There were quick footsteps outside and the door was kicked open and Ruby stepped in and found Dean who looked up and saw her.

"You wanna kill me? Get in line bitch." Ruby went over to Dean and pulled him up by the collar tossing him on the bed, leaned over him and forced his mouth open with her left hand as Dean tried to push her away. Ruby sprayed a black liquid into his mouth from a bag at her side with her right hand while Dean still struggled under her hold. Ruby stood up as Dean choked on the liquid and spit some back out.

"Stop calling me bitch."

* * *

**VAN ALLEN HOUSE - NIGHT **

Sam was still aiming the gun at the three women.

"Go." He said. The three moved over in front of the fireplace with their hands still up in the air.

"What- we- we weren't hurting anyone." Elizabeth said.

"Please we don't even know your brother." Renee said.

"Stop the spell or die, five seconds." Sam said.

"What?" Sam cocked the gun and pointed it back at them.

"Four."

"No, please, please don't kill us."

"We were just getting Renee a lower mortgage rate." Elizabeth said. Sam looked confused but still held the gun ready.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

"Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?" Ruby said. Ruby tossed a sawed off shotgun over to Dean who was back to sitting on the foot of the bed, his face was cleaned off from the blood and liquid 'cure' that Ruby gave him.

"You saved my life."

"Don't mention it."

"What was that stuff? God, it was ass, it tasted like ass."

"It's called witchcraft, shortbus." Ruby turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her and leaving Dean on the bed slightly offended.

"You're the shortbus...shortbus."

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Okay, maybe it's not you," Sam said, he pointed the gun at Elizabeth. "or you." He pointed the gun at Renee. "Maybe it's you." He pointed the gun at Tammi who looked upset and scared.

"I don't even know what he's talking about, what are you even talking about?"

"I mean, all of you, everyone in your little coven, you've all had runs of good fortune, news worthy good fortune, except for you Tammi. Now tell me, why is that? You didn't want anything for yourself? Or is it because you're already getting what you wanted, like these women's souls."

"I can't- I-I'm not- I-I-I don't..." Tammi sighed and put her hands down, going from looking frightened to calm and her eyes change to black revealing that she was the demon Ruby warned him about. "Nice dick work Magnum." She looked at Aya and waved. "Hey Ayami." Aya glared.

"Let my brother go."

"What's wrong, couldn't find my hex bag? Sorry, sweetheart, but your brothers' lungs should be on the floor by now." Sam shot the colt, Tammi lifted up her hand and the bullet lost momentum was slowed and fell to the floor before it reaches its target. Elizabeth gasped. "You're in a lot of trouble Sam." Tammi motioned her arm at Sam, and Sam was thrown against the wall behind him, and pinned there.

"Tammi, what's wrong with your eyes?" Elizabeth asked. Aya rolled her eyes.

Tammi turned her head and attention on the other two women, making her eyes look human again, while Sam was pinned helplessly to the wall.

"Tammi, what are you doing?" Renee asked.

"Renee, shut your painted hole."

"What? I-I will- You can't- Not in my house Tammi Fenton." Tammi waved her right hand at Renee and Renee's head snapped to the right so far it almost turned completely backwards, killing her instantly and she fell to the floor as Elizabeth shrieked in terror covering her mouth.

"Look, you got me, let the girl go." Sam said.

"Wait your turn young man." Tammi said. Elizabeth made another scared noise bringing Tammi's attention back to her. "Shhh, Lizzie, its okay."

"You're not Tammi."

"No, but I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls somehow."

"You killed Renee."

"Renee, Amanda, that's what happens to witches who get voted off the island."

"Who are you?"

"Funny story actually. You remember all those dark demonic forces you prayed to, when you swore your servitude? Just who did you think you were praying to?"

"This-this isn't it can't b-"

"What did you think it was? Make believe? Positive thinking? The Secret? No, it was me. You sold yourself to me, you pig." Elizabeth gasped and continued to stare at Tammi in horror. "All I had to do was bring one good book to book club, and you ladies lined up to kiss my ass."

"No, no, we didn't know-"

"Oh, yes you did. You knew every step of the way, and now your ever living souls are mine." Tammi turned back to Sam who was still pinned to the wall.

"Comments? Questions? Hmm, Sammy Winchester, wow! Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I, we've been looking for you."

"Why? Oh, right, cause I'm supposed to lead some piss poor demon army." Sam said.

"No, not at all. You're not our Messiah, we don't believe in you. But, there's a new leader rising in the west, a real leader. That's the horse to bet on Sam, the one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon, it doesn't like you very much, doesn't want the competition." Tammi raised her hand and Sam slid up the wall and was suspended against it. "Nothing personal, it's a P.R. thing, so, buh-bye." Tammi kept her hand raised, and Sam began to ne crushed into the wall, paint and plaster cracking as he was pushed harder into the solid wall. Elizabeth stood there watching, frozen in fear and the front door to the house slammed open. Dean ran in with his shotgun drawn and Tammi turned around easily throwing him over the sofa, and when he got up, she pinned him to the wall behind him. "Two for one, lovely." Sam and Dean looked at Aya but she stood still. She glanced over at Ruby as she appeared.

"Wait." Ruby walked in with her hands raised in surrender. "Please, I just came to talk." Ruby put her hands down.

"You made it out of the gate, impressive. That was a bitch of a fight wasn't it?"

"Doors outta hell only open for so long."

"What do you want Ruby?"

"I've been lost without you, take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here." Dean looked angry, and mouthed "I told you so" to Sam. "They're for you, as a gift. You can have Aya too if you want."

"Really?" Tammi asked as Aya shot Ruby a look. "Her father wouldn't allow that." She said with a brief glance at Aya.

"Let me serve you again, I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long." Ruby said.

"You were one of my best." Ruby and Tammi looked at each other, and Ruby pulled her knife out and tried to stab Tammi, but Tammi caught it in mid-air. "But then again, you always were a lying whore." Tammi said.

The knife was thrown sideways out of their hands across the wood floor. Tammi and Ruby fought, and Tammi threw Ruby into the TV, but she got up and kicked Tammi and went to run past her, and Tammi clotheslined Ruby causing her to fall flat on her back. Tammi pulled Ruby up and threw her into a bookcase and got a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth, looking at Elizabeth who was still cowering from Tammi, before she walked back to Ruby with the poker in her hand.

"You're really telling me you threw in your chips with Abbott and Costello here?" Ruby tried to get up, and Tammi hit her across the face with the fireplace poker. Elizabeth ran to the altar and dumped a bunch of pins out of a bow onto the cloth with the demonic symbol on it. Elizabeth was unseen by Tammi who was still paying attention to Ruby. "Come on, get up." Ruby was panting and not moving, with blood coming out of her nose. "I said get up!" Tammi tossed the poker aside and crouched over Ruby grabbing her by the jacket and pulling her up. "We've been here before haven't we?" Tammi chuckled to herself and looked over at Sam. " She didn't tell you?" Tammi turned back to Ruby and continued. "Pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when you were human." Dean and Sam both looked surprised even though they were still both pinned to their respective walls. Tammi threw Ruby back down onto the debris of the bookcase she crashed through and stood up. "Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing I guess, but don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?" Tammi began to chant and black smoke rose out of Ruby's mouth curling and hovering inches above her mouth. "Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, fieesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee I"

Tammi began to cough and Elizabeth was chanting under her breath at the altar. As Tammi coughed harder, Dean was dropped from the wall and he fell forward. Sam also fell from the wall and dropped to the floor as Tammi brought her hand up to her mouth. Tammi coughed up a handful of long pins into her hand, her mouth bleeding in the process. She looked at the pins and raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist. Elizabeth's breath caught and her eyes went wide as her heart stopped and she fell onto the altar, dead. Dean came up behind Tammi and stabbed her in the back repeatedly with Ruby's discarded knife. Tammi died as well as the demon that was inside of her and she fell to the floor. Dean looked at Ruby and went to help Sam up and they both moved toward the door and stopped to look at Ruby.

"Go." She said. Ruby looked at them slightly embarrassed and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I'll clean up this mess." Dean started to walk toward the door, helping Sam on his way.

"Come on." Dean and Sam stopped and look back at Ruby one more time. Ruby turned her eyes black and glared at them.

"Go." Dean and Sam walked out the door and Ruby leaned over Tammi's body and took her knife out of Tammi's back and held it up. The knife was covered in blood and smoked.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was splashing his face with water and looked in the mirror above the sink with a worried expression etched in his face.

Dean was walking outside of the hotel as the lights flickered, he looked around, and then back to where he originally was looking and saw Ruby standing there in the shadows of the hotel parking lot. Dean walked toward her.

"So the devil may care after all, is that what I'm supposed to believe?"

"I don't believe in the devil."

"Wacky night. So let me get this straight, you were human once, you died, you went to hell, you became a…"

"Yeah." Ruby turned to leave.

"How long ago?"

"Back when the plague was big."

"So all of 'em, every damn demon, they were all human once."

"Every one I've ever met."

"Well, they sure don't act like it. What about Aya?"

"Yeah she was too. Most of them have forgotten what it means, or even that they were. That's what happens when you go to hell Dean. That's what hell is, forgetting what you are."

"Philosophy lesson from the demon, I'll pass thanks."

"Its not philosophy, it's not a metaphor. There's a real fire in the pit, agonies you can't even imagine."

"No, I saw Hellraiser, I get the gist.

"Actually they got that pretty close, except for all the custom leather." Dean looked thoughtful and Ruby stopped her departure, and turned back to Dean. "The answer is yes by the way."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, the same thing will happen to you. It might take centuries, but sooner or later hell will burn away your humanity. Every hell bound soul, every one turns into something else. Turns you into us, so yeah, yeah you can count on it."

"There's no way of saving me from the pit is there?"

"No."

"Then why'd you tell Sam you could?"

"So he would talk to me, you Winchesters can be pretty bigoted. I needed something to help him get past the-"

"The demon thing? It's pretty hard to get past."

"Look at you, tryin' to be all stoic. My god it's heartbreaking."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"With Sam. The way you stuck that demon tonight, it was pretty tough. Sam's almost there, but not quite, you need to help me get him ready, for life without you; to fight this war on his own." Ruby turned and walked away again.

"Ruby, why do you want us to win?" Ruby turned back around to face Dean.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them, I- I don't know why, I wish I was, but I'm not. I remember what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Being human." Dean looked down lost in his thoughts, and when he looked up Ruby had disappeared leaving Dean alone in the parking lot.

* * *

**Don't know when the next one will be out, back in school and I have an essay to work on. Plus I need to catch up on my other stories too. Won't be that long of a wait though. Don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 9 Dream A Little Dream of Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on another story, my YouTube videos and my website._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 9: Dream a Little Dream of Me_**

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

Bobby is walking through the house, flashlight in hand, looking around. He hears a sound and he turns around, but there's nothing there. He looks a bit worried. When he reaches the doors to the kitchen he slowly slides them open, and takes a few steps in. He scans the room and suddenly hears a woman scream and she attacks him. He falls to the floor with her on top of him and she struggles with him, pulling him back and forth, while she's still screaming. The screen flashes white a few times and then...

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY  
**  
Bobby was a sleep on the bed. The door unlocked from the outside and a maid came in. After a few steps she saw Bobby on the bed, who hadn't reacted to the noises she'd made.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She began to walk out again, but as she retrieved the keys from the door, and Bobby still hadn't moved, she looked a bit worried. "Sir?" Since he was still not moving, she left the keys in the door and walked over the his bed. She touched him on the shoulder. "Wake up." He didn't react. Flash back to the kitchen where the woman was still screaming and Bobby was trying to survive the attack. She slammed his head against the floor. Flash to his bed where the maid had grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, you hear me? Wake up. Sir, wake up!" She turned around to the door, panicked. "Help! I need some help in here!"

* * *

**BAR - DAY**

A bartender turned around, with a bottle in his hand, to a man and a woman. He grabbed a glass and walked down the bar.

"Cheers!" A man said. Sam was sitting in the background nursing a drink. He was tilting his glass back and forth slowly, almost spilling out the contents. He was looking sad. He also appeared a bit drunk. Across from his glass was another with a little left in it. The door opened behind him and Dean walked in. When Dean saw Sam he walked over, his brows furrowed.

"There you are. Is Sabrina with you and…what are you doing?" Sam turned to him.

"She's in the bathroom. I'm having a drink."

"It's 2 in the afternoon. Drinking whiskey?"

"I drink whiskey all the time."

"No, you don't."

"What's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Dean looked around and saw the woman by the bar. She was probably 40 and she was not looking all that good, like the women Dean usually hit on.

"It does have slim pickings around here." He turned back to Sam. "What's going on with you?" Sam shook his head, and didn't say anything for a few moments. He looked completely lost.

"I tried, Dean." Dean looked a bit confused.

"To do what?" Dean asked.

"To save you." Sam said. Dean sat down next to him. He looked at the bartender.

"Could I get a whiskey, double, neat."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"No, you're drunk."

"I mean, where you're going... what you're gonna become." Sam looked close to tears and scoffed. "I can't stop it… I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you."

"What I've been telling you."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you because you don't wanna be saved. I mean, how can you care so little about yourself." Dean took in all this, and scoffed, and smiled a little. "What's wrong with you?" Dean looked over to meet Sam's eyes, but before they got a chance to say anything else, Dean's cell rang.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is Mr. Sniderson." Dean looked surprised. "What?" He looked at Sam. "Where?" He covered the mouthpiece and looked at Sam. "Get Sabrina."

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY**

Bobby was lying in a bed and Sam, Sabrina and Dean were standing next to his bed.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked.

"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." The doctor said.

"Except that he's comatose." Dean said.

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Sam asked

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up." Dean and Sam shared a look and then they looked over at Bobby. Sabrina looked at him sadly.

"Aya what's wrong with him?" She asked quietly.

_Why do you assume I know everything?... I'm sorry, sweetheart, I haven't got a clue._

Dean looked at Sabrina and she shook her head.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

The trio entered the room where Bobby was found.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation..." Dean said. He closed the door as they walked to the center of the room.

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?" Sam asked. They continued to walk around the room.

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Sam opened a drawer, but it was empty. Dean did the same, and that too was empty. The room looked completely clean. "Research, news clippings..." Sam turned to the closet. "Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can." Dean walked away from the dresser he was looking in, and Sam walked over to the closet. Bobby's clothes were hanging there. He turned on the light and Dean turned around to him.

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked. He moved the clothes out of the way and on the wall behind them hung all of the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. There were pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby had written "Pittsburgh" in big letters and underlined it, post-its with addresses and numbers and a piece of paper about a plant. Dean chuckled.

"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks."

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked. Dean took one of the papers about a plant and read the title of it.

""Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me." Dean said.

"Here, obit." Sam said. He took a newspaper clipping and read from it as he skimmed it. ""Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist.""

"How'd he bite it?"

"Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up." Dean took the clipping from him, reading it himself.

"That sound familiar to you?"

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-" Dean looked up at him.

"That started hunting him."

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this." He pointed to the closet.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Look into the good doctor myself." Dean said before walking towards the door. Sam looked at Sabrina.

"We should get back to our room." She nodded.

"We should get all the research right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

**DR. GREGG'S OFFICE**

Books and boxes were cluttered over the office, ready to be packed up and removed. Dean and Dr. Gregg's assistant came in.

"So you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant?"

"That's right."

"Well, his death must have come as a shock to you."

"Yeah, it did." Dean looked around the office, while Sanders stood behind him. "But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful... That's what you wish for, right?"

"Yeah. Right." Dean looked at a book on the doctor's desk. "Dr. Gregg uh.. studied sleeping disorders?" He picked up the book and held it up for Sanders "Dreams?"

"I don't understand. I went over all of this with the other detective." Dean put down the book and looked at her, curious.

"You already spoke to another detective?"

"Yes. A very nice older man with a beard."

"Well, I'd love to hear it again if you don't mind."

"Thing is, I'm sort of busy. Maybe we could do this later?"

"Sure. Yeah. Just bring you down to the station later this afternoon." Her face fell. "Get your statement on tape, do it all official-like."

"Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments. Not until I was cleaning out his files."

"His experiments, uh...? The ones he was conducting on sleeping?" Dean asked confused.

"No one knew, okay? Not the university, not anybody. I already spoke with a lawyer and he told me I can't be held liable for anything."

"Maybe you couldn't, but that was before the new evidence came to light."

"New evidence?"

"Mhm."

"What new evidence?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Sanders sighed, most likely feeling screwed.

"Look, I'm just a grad student, this was a gig to cover tuition."

"Maybe so. But, uh, still this-this... this could go on your permanent record. Unless you hand over the doctor's research to me. All of it."

* * *

**JEREMY FROST RESIDENCE**

Dean knocked on the door and held up his badge, which stated he was a detective for Pittsburgh police department, once it opened. Jeremy moved away from the door so Dean could come in.

"Look, I don't know what the RA said, but, ah, I was growing ferns." Dean walked in and scoffed.

"Take it easy, Phish, that's not why I'm here."

"Really?" Dean turned around to him. He had a file in his hands.

"Oh, thank God. Okay." Jeremy said relieved.

"I wanna talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study."

"Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?"

"You were one of his test subjects, right?"

"Yeah." Jeremy opened his fridge and took out two beers. He held them up a bit, motioning as a question. He then held one out to Dean. "Unless you're on duty or whatever?" Dean looked to the door for a second, and then decided to go for the beer.

"I guess I can make an exception." Dean took the bottle and Jeremy grabbed the bottle opener. He opened his bottle as Dean opened his. They held up their beers to each other and then took a swigg. Dean closed his eyes as he took in the beer, enjoying the taste. He gave a small smile before continuing with the interview. "Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome"? Which means...?"

"Um.. I, uh.. I can't dream." Dean made a "huh" face.

"I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?"

"It's this yellow tea. It.. it smelled awful, tasted worse."

"What did it do?"

"Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?"

"Totally." Dean said forgetting his character then snapped back into it. "I mean, no."

"That was it. I dropped out of the stuffy right after that. I didn't... like it. To tell you the truth... it kind of scared me." Dean looked at him, thoughtful.

* * *

**HOSPITAL  
**  
Dean was sitting by Bobby's bed, looking at him, thoughtful. Sam entered after a few seconds with Sabrina behind him. Dean heard Sam and turned around to look at him. They shared a look before the two walked further into the room.

"How is he?" Sam asked. Dean rubbed his hand over his chin as he turned back to Bobby. Sam walked to stand by the foot of the bed; he had got files in his hand. Sabrina walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"No change. What you got?" Dean got up and walked over to Sam, to see what he brought with him.

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments.." He sighed. "..Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense."

"How so?" Sam held up a picture of a plant from the folder.

"This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out didjeridus, start kicking around the hackey."

"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends." They shared a look.

"When don't we? But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg." They picked up a paper from the folder that contains info on the root and a drawing of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger."

"You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad." Sam said.

"And killing people in their sleep?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"For example." Sam said. Dean sighed. "So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style."

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night."

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked. He looked over at him. "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

"I don't know." Dean said.

* * *

**HOUSE; DREAM **

Back in the house Bobby was dreaming about in the beginning. He was holding a door closed as the woman was banging on it, making it rattle. She continued to scream and Bobby was panting, scared. He looked around for something to held the door, and grabbed an old suitcase. He desperately grabbed around the space of the closet, for anything to hold the door. He grabs a broom and holds his back to the door, trying to keep it closed.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" Bobby screamed. "HELP ME!"

* * *

**HOSPITAL HALLWAY **

The trio left Bobby's rom and they walked the hallway.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked.

"Could be anyone." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone who knew the doctor and had access to his dream shrooms."

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?"

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were." Sam scoffed and Dean looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam sighed loudly.

"Any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now." Dean looked like he just thought of something. He grabbed Sam by his arm to stop him and he looked up at him. Sabrina stopped and looked at the two.

"You know what? You're right."

"What?"

"Let's go talk to him."

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided." Sam said a little confused.

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You wanna go dream-walking inside Bobby's head?"

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help."

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there."

"How bad could it be?"

"Bad."

"Dude, it's Bobby."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam scoffed. "One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it..." Sam trailed off and looked at Sabrina. "Can Aya.. pop out to get some."

"Neither of us know where to look for one thing. And another thing, she can't go that far." Dean groaned.

"Crap." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Bela."

"Bela? Crap." Sam scoffed. "You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah." Dean walked away. Sam didn't move for a moment. He sighed and then he and Sabrina followed.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Sam was sitting by his laptop when a knock on the door sounded. Sam closed the lid on the computer, sighed and then walked over to the door. He cautiously only opened it a few inches and then when he saw who it was, he opened it up completely, walking with it, holding it up. Bela walked in in a trench coat.

"Hey, Sam." Bela said. Sam closed the door as Bela stopped in the room, turned around, and then faced him.

"Bela, I didn't think there's a chance in hell you'd show up." Sam said annoyed. He stood across from her, putting his hands on his hips. She just smiled at him.

"Well, I'm full of surprises. Though, truthfully..." She took hold of the belt of her trench coat, and began to walk towards Sam.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" Bela asked. Sam took a few steps back as Bela came up in front of him.

"Okay." She opened and took of her coat, revealing her in only her underwear.

"Because of you." Sam looked to the side, unsure and a bit embarrassed, as the coat fell to the floor.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" He looked down at her and she put her hand on his cheek, her eyes on his lips.

"I can't stop thinking about you." She said.

"What?" Sam asked confused. She leaned in and kissed him. He responded and put his hand on her arm. They breathed in with the kiss and she put her other hand on his waist.

"Are you sure?"

Sam landed on his back on the bed with Bela on top as they continued to kiss. They rolled over as Bela moaned and ended up beneath Sam.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Oh."

"Sam! Wake up." Dean shouted.

* * *

Sam was by the desk, resting his head on his arm. Drool covered his hand and he had a smile on his face. Dean was sitting in the background, looking through the papers about the case. Sabrina got up from her spot next to Dean and walked into the bathroom. Sam smiled a little more and then realized it was just a dream. His smiled disappeared and he sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. The same hand he had drooled on, which he discovered then he wiped his face with his other arm. Dean smiled at him.

"Dude, you were out. Making some serious happy noises." Dean said. Sam looked very uncomfortable and didn't looked over at Dean. "Who were you dreaming about?" Dean asked.

"What? No one. Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. Angelina Jolie?"

"No."

"Brad Pitt?" Sam turned around, almost looking at him.

"No. No. Dude, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Sam repeated to himself.

"I called Bela." Sam went still at this, a smile quickly flashed by.

"Bela? Yeah? She-What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us?" Sam asked trying to cover his voice when answering.

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do." Sam was still in his chair, back to Dean, looking around a little.

"You gonna come help me with this stuff?" Dean looked over at him. Sam looked around, and then down to his.. He looked up, still keeping his back to Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Sam said. He moved around a bit in his seat, moving his hands around. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded. They both turned in its direction. Sam stayed in his chair as Dean got up to open the door. Dean opened the door just inches, just like Sam did in his dream. When he saw who it was, he looked annoyed and opened up the door, walking with it.

"Bela. As I live and breathe." Dean said. Bela entered, wearing a similar trench coat to the one in Sam's dream, only this one was black and the other one was tanned. Sam reacted to her right away due to the dream, and tried to cover up his "situation". Aya walked out of the bathroom – they had heard Bela's name so Aya came out – and walked over to stand by Sam. Aya moved around him and sat on his lap. He stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"You called me. Remember?" Bela said.

"I remember you turning me down." Dean said.

"Helping." Aya whispered.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Bela said. Sam, waved one hand at her while the other was placed on Aya's side awkwardly. He wasn't looking at her.

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" Aya also waved with a smile. Dean looked from her to Sam, doing a double-take when he say Aya, and Bela just continued on.

"I brought you your African Dream Root." She handed over a jar of it to Dean. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by." She put her bag on the TV and went to open her coat, with her back to Sam.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dean asked.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?"

Sam got a bit more tense but curious of her as she was removing her coat. He obviously had his mind somewhere else. Aya rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you can't." Dean said. The coat fell away and revealed her in a regular shirt, and not as naked as Sam was hoping. He let out a breath silently, visibly relaxing a bit more. "Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" Bela asked. Dean nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"Bobby? Why?"

"He saved my life once." Short pause. "In Flagstaff." Dean threw a look Sam's way and Sam just shrugged. He looked back at her, still not responding to her statement. "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe." Dean said. She looked at Dean, who was looking at the jar, and at Sam who was looking at Aya awkwardly.

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asked.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense."

Sam looked a bit disappointed. Dean walked over to the closet. He turned on the lights and opened up the safe, where the Colt was, and he put in the jar of Dream Root with it. Bela and Sam were watching him.

"None taken." Bela said. Sam looked up at her quickly and Dean closed the safe, locking it. He walked into the room again, where Bela was looking a bit annoyed now. "It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it."

"You..." She took her bag in a huff and walked to the door, retrieving her coat on the way. Sam jumped out of his chair, making Aya fall off and glare up at him, and he called after her.

"Nice to see-.. Seeing you..." She slammed the door behind her, ignoring him. "Bela."

Dean who was smiling after her, took that in and he turned to Sam, a bit confused then looked at Aya who turned back to Sabrina who sighed with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Sam walked over to the beds with two glass cups of the liquid containing the Dream Root. Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Sabrina was sitting criss-cross on the other bed. As Sam comes over, he handed Dean one of the cups and then sat down on the other bed next to Sabrina.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at him, with a smile.

"Why?" Dean looked at him, disappointed.

"What did you do during college?"

Sam looked at him with his usual "huh" reaction to such questions. Dean went to drink the liquid but Sam stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't forget this." Dean put down the cup and looked over at him as he pulled out a little brown envelope from his shirt pocket. He pulled something out and as Dean reached out his hand, he put it in it. "Here."

"What the hell is that?"

"Bobby's hair."

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?"

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body."

"It's like pollyjuice potion in a way." Sabrina said with a small chuckle. Sam chuckled while Dean looked confused.

"Polly-"

"Forget it." Sam said.

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body." Dean said. They put it in and Sam exhaled, getting ready to drink what seemed to be a very disgusting drink. They both raised their cups a bit. "Bottoms up."

"Yeah." They put their cups together in a toast and then drank it all up. They both grunted, trying to swallow, which seemed to be a little hard. They smacked their mouths a bit, due to the awful taste. They looked quite disgusted and nothing seemed to have changed.

"Feel anything?"

"No. You feel anything?" Sam looked over at him as he shook his head a little.

"No." He held up the cup and looked in it. "Maybe we got some bad shwag." There was thunder from outside and rain pattered on the window. Sam looked over, a little confused.

"Hey, when did it start raining?" Dean looked over at the window as well. He got up and started walking to the window, that was covered with white curtains. As he came up to it he pulled the curtains apart to look outside, and saw that the rain was actually not coming from the sky, but from the ground.

"When did it start raining upside down?" Dean asked looking back to Sam. "Sabrina's gone."

"I'm pretty sure _we_ are." Sam said. They were suddenly standing in the same house that Bobby was dreaming about. They looked around a bit and the window Dean was just looking out through, was gone and instead there was a fireplace. The entire bedroom part of the motel have turned into a living room.

**"**Okay, I don't know what's weirder. The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens. "Dean was looking at Sam while he just looked around the room a bit more.

"Wait. Wait a sec. Imagine the place without the paint job." He began gesturing to everything he was talking about. "More cluttered, dusty, books all over the place." They began to move around the living room.

"It's Bobby's house." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Bobby?" Dean called out in a hushed voice. As Sam walked to the opening of the living room, by the stairs, he felt someone watching him. He turned around. Sam kept watching. Sam finally turned back around and walked slowly to the stairs.. Sam looked up towards the top of the stairs.

"Bobby?" He whispered. Sam looked towards the door, while Dean was still in the living room. "Dean?" Dean turned around to Sam. "I'm gonna go look outside."

"No, no, no, stay close." Dean whispered.

"Dude, I'll be fine. Just, look around in here. Look, we gotta find him."

"Don't do anything stupid." Sam nodded and walked to the door. Through the windows is could be seen that it was still raining outside.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM - DAY OUTSIDE  
**  
Sam came out and everything was in bright techni-color and the sun was shining. The house was bright blue, with flowers all around, and birds chirping could be heard. Sam walked out on the porch, a confused look on his face. In the yard was Bobby's car that looked completely new. The walkway was lined with all kinds of bright, beautiful flowers. While Sam took this in, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. Sam turned around at the sound and went back and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Dean!" He walked over to the window next to the door and banged on the wall while looking in. Dean could be seen through the window, still looking around the house with his back to Sam, but he didn't seem to react to neither Sam calling his name or him banging on the wall. "Dean!" Sam walked down the porch out of view.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE INSIDE; DREAM  
**  
Dean opened the doors to the kitchen, and walked in, looking around cautiously. He moved through the kitchen towards the hallway on the other side.

"Bobby?" He walked out into the hallway, where there were two doors. One across from the kitchen and one on the left. "Bobby!"

He turned around as if he heard something and looked down the hallway in the other direction, where there was another closed door.

"Who's out there?" Bobby asked, scared.

Dean turned back to the door that was on his left when he entered the hallway. He walked over to the door and with long scratchmarks on it. Dean touched them as he went for the doorknob.

"Bobby, you in there?" Dean whispered.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. It's me. Open up." Bobby opened the door and looked behind Dean. "Hey." Bobby moved towards the kitchen, looking scared and looking around to make sure the screaming woman wasn't there. He was scratched up on his cheek and nose. Dean walks up next to him.

"How in the hell did you find me?" Bobby asked.

"Sam and I got our hands on some of that Dream Roof stuff. Sabrina couldn't come, ya know the whole two people, one head thing."

"Dream Root? What? Sabrina?"

"Dr. Gregg, the experiments?" Bobby, who was still looking around, threw him a glance. He was terrified.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The lamps began to flicker. "Hurry." He ran for the closet again. Dean turned around and grabbed him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh. What's going on?"

"She's coming."

"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?"

"What are you, crazy?" Bobby asked terrified.

"It's a dream, Bobby! None of this is real!" Suddenly the woman from his dreams earlier opened the door on the other side of the hallway, behind Dean. Bobby pointed to her.

"Does that look made-up?" Dean turned around and saw the woman coming out into the hallway. She was wearing a white dress and there was blood on it and her. Suddenly the closet door slammed shut and Bobby turned around, rattling the doorknob to make it open. Dean looked at him and then when Bobby turned around, Dean looked back at the woman. She looked rather normal except for a few cuts on her chest and neck. Even her hair was styled in a regular fashion. She didn't look happy though.

"Bobby, who is that?" Bobby had tears in his eyes, but not from being terrified.

"She's... She's my wife."

Now her expression wasn't as hard, she was just looking back at Dean and Bobby. Dean looked from Bobby to her and back again.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY  
**  
The boys were each lying on their beds, knocked out. Dean even had the cup still in his hand. Sam's was on the floor between the beds and his arm was hanging above it. They're both on their backs. Sabrina frowned looking at them.

* * *

**OUTSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM - DAY**

In the backyard Sam came around the house. There was a little pond and loads of beautiful flowers. Sam walked further into the backyard, just looking around.

* * *

**INSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

"Why Bobby?" His wife asked. "Why did you do this to me?"

They were standing in the kitchen, by the living room, and his wife was standing in the doorway leading to the hall. At her words, Bobby turned around.

"I'd rather died myself than hurt you." He said.

"But you did hurt me. You shoved that knife into me. Again and again. You watched me bleed. Watched me die."

Dean came up behind Bobby and grabbed a hold of him.

"Bobby, she's not real." Dean said. Bobby didn't respond to Dean, his eyes were on his wife.

"How could you?" She asked. Bobby was close to crying.

"You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you."

"You're lying. You wanted me dead. If you'd loved me," She started screaming. "you would've found a way!"

"I'm sorry." He said. Dean grabbed a hold of him again, more forceful this time.

"Come on." He dragged him into the living room and as he began to slide the doors closed, Bobby's wife ran for the doors, screaming.

* * *

****

OUTSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM

Sam was walking by a line of washed sheets, drying in the wind. When he turned around, Jeremy showed up with a bat, swinging, hitting him hard in the chest and shoulder.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM  
**  
Sabrina was putting on her jacket; she was planning on going to check on Bobby really quick, when Sam flinched from the hit.

"Sam?" Sabrina rushed over to him looking down at him concerned.

* * *

**OUTSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM  
**  
Sam fell to the ground with the hit. Sam was on the ground, holding his shoulder and Jeremy stood over him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Who are you? You don't belong here."

"You're one to talk. You're in my friend's head."

"You got a poor choice in friends. This is self-defense. He came after me. He wanted to hurt me."

"Maybe because you're a killer."

"You should be nicer to me. In here... you're just an insect. I'm a god."

* * *

**INSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

Bobby's wife was jumping and banging on the doors to the living room, screaming.

"I'm telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare." Dean said. Dean was standing by the doors, keeping them closed. Bobby was standing across from him, just looking at him. His wife continued to bang and scream. Dean finally grabbed a wire to tie around the door handles.

"I killed her." Bobby cried.

"Bobby! This is your dream that you can wake up. I mean, hell, you can do anything." He tied the doors together just as Bobby walked up behind him.

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already." Dean grabbed ahold of him, trying to get him to wake up, to snap out it all.

"Look at me. Look at me. You gotta snap out of this now. You gotta snap out of this now! You're not gonna die. I'm not gonna let you die. I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to me. You gotta believe me, please." They looked at each other for a moment. Bobby looked once at the door his wife was still banging on and screaming behind, and then he looked back at Dean.

"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Now take control of it." Bobby looked towards the door, and then he closed his eyes tightly and suddenly all the banging and screaming stopped. Dean let go of him and walked over to the doors. He removed the cable and slid the doors open, revealing an empty kitchen. Bobby's wife was nowhere in sight.

"I don't believe it." Dean turned around and looked at him, breathing heavily.

"Believe it. Now would you please wake up?"

* * *

**OUTSIDE BOBBY'S HOUSE; DREAM**

Sam was still on the ground and Jeremy was standing over him.

"Sweet dreams." He said. Jeremy raised the bat and Sam pulled up his arm to take the impact. Jeremy swung the bat down hard.

* * *

**HOSPITAL  
**  
Bobby woke up with a force, sitting up in bed. He was panting and looked around.

**MOTEL ROOM  
**  
Dean and Sam woke up with a force, sitting up on their beds, panting. Sam almost bumped into Sabrina who was looking at him, concern all over her face. The boys were panting and Dean looked down at his cup. They looked over at each other.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked Sam. Dean held out his hands in a 'what about me?' gesture. "What happened in there?"

* * *

**HOSPITAL; LATER**

Bobby was sitting in bed, looking over the papers from the investigation. Dean was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife?" Bobby looked over at him. "That actually happen?"

"Everybody got into hunting somehow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead." A short pause. "Thank you."

Dean only responded with a twitch of his lips. Sam and Sabrina came in after that, seeing the guys sharing a look.

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm. My guess is he's long gone by now." Sam said.

"He ain't much of a stoner." Bobby said. He picked up a picture of Jeremy, looking at it.

"No?" Dean asked.

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head." Dean nodded at that. Bobby picked up another paper and handed it to Sam. "Here's Father of the Year." The paper was a copy of a driver's license for Jeremy's dad, Henry David Frost. "He died before Jeremy was 10."

"Looks like a real sweetheart." Sam said.

"Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand, he hasn't dreamt since." Bobby said. Sam put the paper back on the little side table.

"Till he started dosing the dream drug." Dean said.

"Yep."

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean asked.

"He was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "How'd he get in there in the first place? Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing." Dean, realizing he'd done the same thing tried to make it a bit lighter.

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb." He said with a nervous laugh. The other three looked at him.

"Dean, you didn't." Sam said.

"I was thirsty." Dean said.

"That's great, now he can come after either one of you." Sam said angrily.

"Well, now we just have to find him first." Dean said.

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Bobby said.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**IMPALA - NIGHT  
**  
Dean was behind the wheel, Sam was sitting next to him. Dean was clearly pissed over the whole situation.

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost. Where the hell could he be?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little..." Dean looked over at him. "..caffeinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison." Dean's cell rang. He tried to get hold of it but it turned out to be a bit hard and he muttered indistinctly. He finally got it up. "Tell me you got something." Dean said.

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asked from in the motel room with Bela and Aya.

"Yeah."

"That was our last lead."

"What the hell, Bobby!"

"Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just.. I'm-I'm-I'm tired." Bela was using her spirit board and tarot cards to find help from the dead while Aya sat on the bed looking bored.

"Well, who ain't?"

"What's Bela got?" Bobby turned to Bela.

"What do you got, Bela?"

"Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't." She said.

"She's got nothing." Bobby said to Dean.

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" He flipped the phone closed and threw it in his lap. He hit the steering-wheel grunting angrily.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Bobby flipped his phone closed and looked over at Bela, who was still working by the board. Bobby walked over to her.

"Let me ask you somethin'." Bela looked up at him. "What are you doin' helping us?" She smiled a little.

"Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember." Bobby squinted his eyes a little, not making the connection.

"Flagstaff?" Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Flagstaff." He said. Aya got up from the bed.

"Well, since I'm no help I'm going to pop out and get a drink." She looked at Bobby and he nodded. Aya left the room and closed her eyes.

* * *

**IMPALA**

The Impala was going down a road when suddenly Dean turned the car on a side road instead of continuing on. When they got to a clearing in the woods, he shut off the engine.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean slid down a bit in his seat, resting his head on the back of it.

"Taking myself a long-overdue nap."

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you."

"That's the idea.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on man, we can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?"

"I can handle it."

"Not alone, you can't." He reached over and pulled out some of Dean's hair.

"Ow!" He touched his head where Sam grabbed some hair. He looked over at Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you."

"No, you're not."

"Why not? At least then it'll be two against one." Dean didn't have a response at first, opening and closing his mouth.

"'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head." Dean said.

"Too bad." Sam went for the items to make the liquid and Dean just looked at him for a moment. Suddenly Sam jerked back from reaching into the back seat. "Aya!" Dean turned to see her. "Don't do that." Sam said letting out a breath.

"You're going in Dean's head, I want in too." She said excitedly.

"You can't, remember?"

"Oh of course I can." She said waving her had dismissively. "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"You wanna drink this stuff."

"I'll hold my nose."

* * *

**LATER  
**  
The three were asleep, leaning on the doors of the Impala. Sam woke up first, clearing his throat. The car was still where Dean had stopped it.

"Dean." Sam hit Dean on his arm and Dean woke up forcefully.

"Jeez. For the love of God." Dean said. He looked around a bit, looking extremely tired. "What are we still doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Sabr- What the hell?" Sam looked back and both boys stared. Aya looked at them then looked to her right.

"Ha! Awesome!" She started giggling. To her right Sabrina woke up. She looked over and frowned in confusion at the black haired woman sitting next to her.

"Aya?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"It's a dream; I can have my own body." She said looking down at it happily. "Aw." She frowned. "You boobs are still bigger than mine." She said looking at Sabrina. Suddenly a sound could be heard from outside the car.

"There's someone out there." Sam said.

* * *

They got out of the car, looking around. As they walked in front of the car, music could suddenly be heard. Dean looked behind him and then when he turned around, a corner of the clearing lit up, and there sat Lisa on a little blanket and a picnic basket. Dean just looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Hey. You gonna sit down?" Lisa asked. Dean didn't move, he just looked at her. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and she reached for another glass in the basket. "Come on. We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball."

She held the glass for him, giving him another smile. Sam and the girls were standing a bit behind Dean, taking this all in as Dean just looked at her. He looked over at Sam and the girls.

"I've never had this dream before." Dean lied turning back, away from Sam and the girls. Sam took a few steps towards him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry." Sam said.

"Dean. I love you." Lisa said. She smiled and suddenly her entire scene shook and both her, the picnic, the lights and the music disappeared. Dean looked around, Sam turned around, doing the same.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked. Sam was looking into the woods and suddenly Jeremy came out from behind a tree.

"Dean." He took after Jeremy, who ran off. Dean and the girls quickly followed Sam and they ran into the woods. Dean lost track on Sam, but kept running in the same direction. Suddenly he stopped and turns, looking around confused.

"Okay." He said. The girls were gone and the woods had turned into wallpaper and Dean was standing in a hallway with doors on both sides.

* * *

**WOODS; DREAM  
**  
Sam was still running through them, in pursuit of Jeremy He came to a clearing, where he stopped, panting, looking around.

"Dean?!" Suddenly Aya ran out of the woods. She turned around and looked back before looking at Sam.

"They were right behind me I swear."

* * *

**HALLWAY; DREAM**

Dean was walking down the hallway towards a door at the end of it. Before he reached it, it suddenly opened up slowly. Dean stopped, watching. The door glided open more, revealing a motel room. Clicking could be heard, as Dean entered the room. As he came in, he noticed that the motel room looked exactly as the one he, Sabrina and Sam were staying in. Across the room from the door, sat a man on the chair by the desk. Dean walked further into the room, watching him.

"Jeremy?"

The man kept clicking the on and off button for the lamp on the desk, his back to Dean. He turned his head back towards Dean, and he didn't look very nice. Dean saw that the man was himself. Dream dean slowly stood up, and turned to Dean, who swallowed at the sight of himself. Dream Dean didn't look so stoic anymore.

"Hey, Dean."

"Well, aren't you a handsome son of a gun." Real Dean said with a smile.

"We need to talk." Dean nodded and began to walk in a circle, as did Dream Dean. They were walking in the same direction just across from each other.

"I get it. I get it. I'm my own worst nightmare, is that it? Huh? Kind of like the Superman III junkyard scene? A little mano y mano with myself?"

"Joke all you want, smart-ass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth." They stopped walking, now having changed places. Dean standing by the desk, Dream Dean by the door. "I know how dead you are inside. How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror... and hate what you see."

"Sorry, pal. it's not gonna work." Dean said smiling. "You're not real."

"Sure I am. I'm you."

"I don't think so. 'Cause see, this is my siesta. Not yours." He raised his left hand. "All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you go bye-bye." He snapped his fingers once, and nothing happened. Dean snapped again, noticing nothing's happening. Dream Dean just watched him. He snapped them three more times and then let his hand fall to his side. The smile gone, but his eyebrows were raised at this. Dream Dean gave him a nod and looked at him, clearly saying "see".

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you." The door slammed shut behind him, and locked. All the smiles were gone from Dean's features, taking in the seriousness. "Like I said..." He raised his right hand, in which he now had a pistol-grip sawed-off. "..we need to talk."

* * *

**IMPALA **

A bang could be heard, and Sam woke up, gasping. He looked over at Dean, who was still asleep.

"Dean."

Sam hit him on the arm. "Hey." His face was away from Sam and he couldn't see it was Jeremy who was very much awake. Sam also didn't notice Sabrina wasn't in the back. "Wake up." He hit him on the arm two more times and then Jeremy turned around, with a hard, evil look. Sam only had a second to respond and take in that it was Jeremy and not Dean, and then Jeremy hit him hard in his stomach with the tip of the bat he used earlier in Bobby's Dream. Sam grunted and opened the door. Sam fell out through the door, face first, still grunting over the pain. Jeremy came around the front of the car, the bat resting against his shoulder.

"Boy, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?" As he walked towards Sam, who'd reached the back of the Impala still on the ground, he closed the door Sam fell out through and continued walking up to him. Towering over Sam who was turned over, looking up at him, still moving backwards.

"You're a psycho." Sam said.

"You're wrong."

"Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg."

"The doc? No, no. The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away." Sam was lying still on the ground, looking up at him. He leaned on the Impala, raising the bat, holding it like he was about to swing, looking down at Sam. "But I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it."

"So you killed him?"

"I can dream again. You know what that's like, not being able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being awake for 15 years."

"And let me guess. That makes you go crazy? I have a friend who can't dream and for the most part she turned out just fine." Jeremy leaned down towards Sam, holding the bat out at him.

"I just wanna be left alone. I just wanna dream."

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"That's the wrong answer." Sam was suddenly pulled flat against the ground. He began to breathe heavily. He was suddenly tied to railroad spikes, unable to move. "I'm getting better and better at this. Stronger and stronger all the time." He was still standing by Sam's feet, now examining the bat. Sam looks to the side, and Jeremy looked down at him. "But you, your brother and your girlfriends? You're not waking up. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you." Sam looked up at him.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM; DREAM**

"I mean, you're going to hell and you won't lift a finger to stop it." Dream dean said. Dean and Dream Dean had begun to circling each other again. "Talk about low self-esteem." He chuckled. "Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?"

"Wake up, Dean. Come on, wake up." Dean said to himself.

"I mean, after all, you've got nothing outside of Sam and Sabrina." Dream Dean scoffed. "And you don't even have her in the way you want her." They stopped circling each other. They were back in their original positions. Dean by the door, Dream Dean by the desk."You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog."

"That-That's not true." Dean said smiling a little.

"No? What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car? That's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket? Dad's. Your music? Dad's. Do you even have an original thought?" Dean scoffed, not wanting to admit to anything. "No. No, all there is is, "Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your little brother, boy!" You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?" He motioned with the weapon to his head. "Clear as a bell."

"Just shut up." Dean said smiling. Dream Dean took down the weapon.

"I mean, think about it.." He began to walk towards Dean, whose smile was fading now. "..all he ever do is train you, boss you around." They were standing face to face. "But Sam... Sam he doted on. Sam, he loved."

"I mean it. I'm getting angry."

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument." Dream Dean started to get angry. "Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, angry, pushing Dream Dean hard. He hit the wall above the desk, landing on it.

"My father was an obsessed bastard!" Dean screamed angrily. Dream Dean tried to get up and Dean kicked him down on the desk again. He held the weapon as a bat and hit Dream Dean once and then pinned him to the wall with it. "All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam. That was his crap. He's the one who couldn't protect his family. He-" Dean stepped back and swung the weapon again, hitting Dream Dean twice. "He's the one who let Mom die." He pinned Dream Dean again. "Who wasn't there for Sam. I always was! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me." He backed away from Dream Dean. "And I don't deserve to go to hell!"

He shot Dream Dean twice in the chest. He lowered the weapon and looked down at Dream Dean, who was dead. There was bloodspatter on Dream Dean's face and his eyes were closed.

* * *

**OUTSIDE IMPALA; DREAM  
**  
Jeremy was hitting Sam repeatedly on his legs and knees, both with the bat and with his feet. Sam was grunting through the assault, not able to move.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM; DREAM**

Dean approached Dream Dean on the desk, looking at him. Suddenly Dream Dean's eyes flickered open and they were completely black, as when a demon possesses a human. Dean widened his eyes at that. Demon Dean sat up, looking into Dean's eyes.

"You can't escape me, Dean." He said hard and angrily. "You're gonna die! And _this_, this is what you're gonna become!"

* * *

**IMPALA; DREAM  
**  
Jeremy was standing over Sam, the bat hovering above Sam's chest.

"You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here."

"Because of the Dream Root." Sam said panting.

"That's right."

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something." Jeremy now held the bat, ready to swing down on Sam.

"What's that?" Sam looked up at him.

"I took the Dream Root too." He smiled.

"Jeremy!" A man called. As Jeremy turned around, Jeremy's father, Henry, was standing at the edge of the woods. "Jeremy!"

"No. No." Henry began walking towards him. "Dad?"

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy." Jeremy backed away from Sam and Henry. He no longer had the bat in his hands.

"No." Suddenly Aya showed up and hit Jeremy across his face with the bat. Sam looked at her and Sabrina, who stood next to her.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Jeremy's eyes flicked open.

**MOTEL ROOM; DREAM**

Dream Dean stood up.

**IMPALA; DREAM**

Aya hit Jeremy again.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

Jeremy turned over on the cot he was sleeping on, a clear reaction to the hit from Aya. He began to shake and gasp in his bed, most likely from being beaten by Aya in his dream, and then he died.

**MOTEL ROOM; DREAM**

Demon Dean disappeared.

* * *

**IMPALA  
**  
The boys and Sabrina woke up. The boys looked over at each other and then looked away. Dean was clearly taken by what just happened. Sam looked back at Sabrina with a silent 'okay?' she nodded, closing her eyes.

**HALLWAY - DAY  
**  
Bobby and Sam came around the corner and walked down the hallway together. Sam had a key to the room in his hands.

"So you did a little dream-weaving of your own in here, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I just sort of concentrated and it happened, you know?" Sam said.

"Didn't have anything to do with... you know, your psychic stuff?" Sam looked at him, and they stopped walking. Bobby turned and looked at him.

"No. I mean, I don't think so."

"Good. Good." Bobby said nodding. They continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM  
**  
Dean was on the phone with his back to the door. He closed the phone and when he heard the lock being unlocked he turned around, and Sam and Bobby entered.

"Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone." Dean said. They closed the door and came in.

"She must've taken off or something." Sam said.

"Just like that? It's a little weird." Dean said.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby said.

"I thought you saved her life." Dean asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked confused.

"The thing in Flagstaff." Dean said. Sam turned around and looked at Bobby.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all." Bobby said. Dean got confused at that, closing his mouth. Sam turned around and looked at him, confused. He turned back to Bobby.

"Well, the why did y-?" Sam started

"You boys better check your pockets." Sam reaches into his pockets, as does Dean. Sabrina's face fell as it dawned on her and Bobby nodded at her before looking at the boys. "Not literally." Dean stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at Sam and then turned to the safe in the closet. Sam, who was looking at Dean, did the same.

"No, no, no, no." Dean said walking to the safe. He opened it up and it was empty.

"The Colt." Sam said. Dean looked over at him and slammed the safe shut. "Bela stole the Colt."

"Damn it, boys!" Bobby said.

"Pack your crap." Dean said. Dean walked over to his bag on the couch.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked. Dean turned to him.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down." Dean said.

* * *

** MOTEL - DAY**

The boys were standing by the open trunk of the Impala, Dean was zipping his bag closed and Sam put his own then Sabrina's in.

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering. When you were in my head, what did you see?" Dean asked.

"Uh, just Jeremy. He kept me separated from you. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess." Dean scoffed then looked at Sabrina.\

"Separated me and Aya in the woods, she found me then Sam."

"What about you? You never said." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"Nothing. I was looking for any of you the whole time."

Dean took the keys out the lock to the trunk and closed it. They got into the car. Sam sighed as he sat down. Dean looked thoughtful for a while.

"Sam." Dean said. Sam looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Dean didn't look at him and cleared his throat.

"I've been doing some thinking. And... Well, the thing is... I don't wanna die." Sam's expression softened and saddened. "I don't wanna go to hell." Sam swallowed, not answering right away. He nodded his head softly.

"Alright. Yeah. We'll find a way to save you." Sam said softly. Dean looked over at him, and then looked away nodding. He looked back at Sam, a little smile on his lips.

"Okay, good." Sam nodded at him, reassuringly. Dean looked to the side remembering…

"You can't escape me, Dean." Dream Demon Dean said. "You're gonna die. And this? This is what you're gonna become."

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't posted in a while I was working on another story as well as 2 essays and some other things. I'm back to working on this though. I'm posting this on Monday hopefully and I'll have worked on the next few chapters Sunday. (timestamp Mon. I have the next two done. Working on one I'm posting Thursday today as I am home from school sick.)_**


	11. Chapter 10: Mystery Spot

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**One of my favorite episodes. Had computer problems and I thought I wasn't going to be able to post but I fixed it. I'm going to make a new site for my new username (Keeping the same here but everywhere else it's changing like YouTube etc. I'll put a link(once i'm done) on my profile. It will have a page called TSMC that I'm going to put all pictures for this story i.e. clothes, hair, shoes, etc. on. In about an hour check my profile.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 10: Mystery Spot_**

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - DAY**

"Heat of the moment" A radio blared. Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, startled. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said. He was sitting on the other bed, tying his shoes.

"Dude. Asia?" Sam asked.

"Come on, you love this song and you know it."

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again I'm gonna kill myself." Dean turned up the volume.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you." Sam chuckled slightly.

"It was the heat of the moment" Dean started bopping along. Sam shook his head. "Heat of the moment Heat of the moment Showed in your eyes" Next to Sam the covers started to move. He looked down to see Sabrina. She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes with a small yawn.

"Way too energetic." She said looking at Dean before letting herself fall back onto the bed. Sam chuckled.

* * *

**BATHROOM  
**  
Dean gargled loudly and long in the bathroom. Sam tried to ignore him long enough to brush his teeth. Dean looked over at Sam with his head still back and grinned. He looked at Sabrina who looked at him and rolled her eyes. Sabrina finished putting her hair up then left the bathroom.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM**

"Whenever you're ready, Dean." Sam said standing in the doorway with Sabrina. Dean pulled out a black bra.

"This yours?" Dean asked with a straight face. Sam glared and Sabrina closed her eyes.

"Drop it." She said. Dean laughed a bit then stopped.

"This is _yours_?" He whistled then rummaged in the bag some more, and pulled out a gun. "Bingo." Dean went past Sam and Sabrina to the door. "Now who's ready for some breakfast?"

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

The door chimed as Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered. The cashier gave Mr. Pickett some change.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah." He said before leaving.

"Order up." A cook said. The trio found a booth, Sabrina sat with Sam.

"Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules." A waitress said to a man. Cal passed her some change.

"Coffee." Dean noticed a poster on the wall.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." He said.

"You even know what that is?" Sam asked. A waitress, whose nametag said Doris, came over.

"You folks ready?"

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." Sam said.

"Um a water please and another short stack with a side of bacon please." Sabrina said.

"You got it." Doris said before walking away.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said.

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that—where is she again?" Sam asked.

"Shut up."

"Look, believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this." Sam pulled out some papers and handed them to Dean.

"All right, so this professor." The headline on the newspaper clipping read "MISSING - DEXTER HASSELBACK LAST SEEN IN BROWARD, FLORIDA".

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished."

"Last known location?" Dean asked.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." Dean turned over a flyer. The front had a large question mark and the words "Broward County Mystery Spot". The back said "E=MC2?", "A=πR2?", and "F=GM1M2/R22?" below the lines Dean read aloud.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning." He looked at Sam who shrugged. Doris arrived with a tray with two coffees, a glass of water and a bottle of hot sauce.

"Two coffees, black," She said putting them down. "water" She put Sabrina's glass down. "and some hot sauce for the—" Doris gasped as the hot sauce fell off the tray and smashes on the floor. "Whoops. Crap! Sorry. Cleanup!"

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

A dog barked as Sam, Sabrina and Dean passed. Dean grabbed the Mystery Spot flyer from Sam's hands.

"Sam, joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet."

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex—"

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well sometimes these places are legit."

"All right, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well the lor—" Dean collided with a blond girl, who was carrying a stack of paper.

"Excuse me." She said.

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually. They say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend spacetime, sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little _X-Files_ to me." Dean said. The three passed two movers trying to get a desk in a door.

"Told you it wouldn't fit."

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something." Sam said.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after they close, get ourselves a nice long look." Dean said.

* * *

**MYSTERY SPOT - NIGHT**

The hallway was neon green with a black double spiral painted on the walls and door. The door opened to reveal Sam, Sabrina and Dean with flashlights. Sam closed the door behind them. They moved up the hallway. Sam pulled out the EMF reader. Dean shines the flashlight around and up onto a table, lamp, and ashtray attached upside-down to the ceiling.

"Wow. Uncanny." He said. Sam examined another table with a wine glass and a poultry dinner, this one at an angle to the floor. Sabrina gave a weird look to half a horse stuck to a wall. They moved on. "Find anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said looking at the unresponsive EMF meter

"You have any idea what you're looking for?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean raised his eyebrows. "No." Dean shook his head. The three shined flashlights around other parts of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The owner asked. Sam turned to look. Dean pointed his flashlight and handgun at the voice. The owner had a gun aimed at Dean. Dean pointed his gun elsewhere.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we can explain." Dean said. The owner pointed his gun at Sam and Sabrina.

"You robbing me?"

"Look, nobody's robbing you, calm down." Sam said. The owner pointed the gun at Dean.

"Don't move!"

"I'm just putting the gun down." Dean said lowering his hand. The owner fired and Dean fell. Sabrina screamed.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to Dean as he struggled to breath. "Hey!" Sam looked at the owner as Sabrina rushed to Dean. "Call 911."

"I—I didn't mean to—"

"Now!" Sam shouted. The owner left. "Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no, not like this..."

"Dean-" Sabrina swallowed as tears came to her eyes. Dean went still. "He-he can't…" His eyes closed. Sam and Sabrina watched, devastated.

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. He sat up and stared around. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean was sitting on the other bed, alive, tying his shoes. Sam stared at him, then at the clock radio.

"The heat of the moment Showed in your eyes."

"Dude. Asia." Dean said. Sam kept staring, breathing hard.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it." Dean turned the volume up and started bopping along, exactly like the first time. Sam stared after him as he got up and went into the bathroom. Sam looked down at Sabrina who sat up. She looked at Sam confused then shook her head and got up.

* * *

**BATHROOM**

Dean gargled loudly and annoying. Sam drank some water, swished, and spit while Sabrina brushed her hair, occasionally glancing at Dean. Dean noticed Sam and Sabrina's lack of reaction and spit out his mouthful.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"You two all right?"

"I think I—" Sam paused. "Man, I had a weird dream."

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked seriously. Sam shook his head slightly. Dean left the bathroom and Sabrina looked at Sam.

"I had a weird dream too. Had that Asia song in it." She said before leaving the bathroom. Sam stared after her.

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

The door chimed as Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered. The cashier gave Mr. Picket some change.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he left. The three found a both, Sam was staring around bewildered.

"Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules." Cal passed the waitress some change.

"Coffee." Dean noticed a poster on the wall.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Sam glanced between Dean and the poster.

"It's Tuesday?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam looked confused. Doris came over.

"Are you folks ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Sam stared for a moment.

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks."

"J-Just water for me." Sabrina said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Doris said before walking away.

"I'm telling you, Sam, this job's small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Sam and Sabrina stared after Doris.

"Hey." Dean snapped his fingers at them. "You two with me?"

"What?"

"You sure you feeling okay?" Sam sighed.

"You don't—you don't remember? Any of this?"

"Remember what?"

"This. Today. Like it's—like it's happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?"

"No, I mean like, like it's _really_ happened before."

"Yeah. Like déjà vu."

"No, forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like, like we're living yesterday all over again."

"Okay, how is that not dé—"

"Don't, don't say it!" Sam said angry. "Just don't even..." Doris arrived with the tray.

"Coffee, black, water and some hot sauce for the—oops! Crap!" Sam noticed the hot sauce wobble on the tray and caught it as it falls. Doris gasped. Sam stared at the bottle in his hand and gave it back. "Thanks." She put the bottle down and left.

"Nice reflexes." Dean said. Sam didn't say anything. Sabrina nudged Sam.

"Like the day went on a loop kinda deal?" She asked quietly. Sam nodded.

"The only thing different is how you're acting."

"Same."

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

The dog barked as the trio passed. Sam stared back over his shoulder.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too."

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced."

"So you don't believe me?" Dean laughed.

"Dean, Sam and I went through this day already." Dean continued to laugh and collided with the blonde girl.

"Excuse me." She said. Sam looked after her.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know, I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions."

"No, no way, way too vivid."

"Plus I remember it." Sabrina said.

"Maybe Aya tapped into Sammy's head."

"Okay, look, we were at the Mystery Spot, and then—"

And then what?" Dean asked.

"Then we woke up." The three passed the movers.

"Told you it wouldn't fit."

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot. You think maybe it—"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"We gotta check that place out, man. Look, just, go with me on this, okay?"

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after it closes, get ourselves a nice long look." Sam realized what Dean said and whipped around, stopping.

"Wait, what? No."

"Why not?"

"Uh. Let's just go now. Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded."

"My God, you're a freak."

"Dean."

"Okay. Whatever. We'll go now." Dean walked a few feet ahead of Sam and Sabrina and looked to his right as he entered the street. A car slammed into him from his left. Sabrina let out a surprised scream.

"Dean!" Sam and Sabrina rushed to him. "Dean, no, no, no." Dean had blood on his face and was barely moving. Sam turned him over and picked him up. "Come on, Dean." Mr. Picket leaned out of the now-stopped car. Sam stared at him, then back at Dean. "Hey. Dean." Dean wasn't moving. "Dean. Dean."

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. He sat up and stared around as Sabrina sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean was sitting on the other bed, once again perfectly fine, tying his shoes. Sam and Sabrina stared at him.

"The heat of the moment Showed in your eyes"

* * *

**BATHROOM  
**  
Dean gargled loudly and annoying. Sam and Sabrina watched. Sabrina nudged Sam and he glanced down at her.

"Please tell me your-"

"Yeah."

* * *

**DINER – DAY**

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean said.

"Would you listen to me, Dean? Because we are both flipping out." He said motioning to himself and Sabrina.

"Are you folks ready?" Doris asked.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black, she'll take a water, nothing for me, thanks."

"You got it."

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean said.

"Quit screwing around, Dean."

"Okay, okay, I'm listening. So, so you think that you two are in some kind of a what again?"

"Time loop."

"Like _Groundhog Day_."

"Yes, exactly, like _Groundhog Day_."

"Uh-huh." Dean said nodding.

"So you don't believe us."

"It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh—"

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you said it before, Dean, that's my whole point." Doris came over with the tray.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—whoops! Crap." Sam caught the hot sauce and handed it back to Doris without looking. "Thanks." Doris put the bottle down and left.

"Nice reflexes." Dean said.

"No. I knew it was going to happen."

"Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation—"

"You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean, you just have to, you owe me that much."

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I can't. Because—"

"Because what?"

"Because you die today, Dean."

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"Twice now we've watched you die, and I can't. I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe us. Please."

"All right. I still think you're both nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Sam nodded.

* * *

**STREET- DAY**

The dog barked as trio passed. Dean collided with the blond girl.

"Excuse me." She said. They passed the movers.

"Told you it wouldn't fit."

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The, the magnetic fields bending spacetime or whatever."

"I don't know, it all seems a little-"

"Too X-files?" Sabrina asked. Dean nodded looking at her.

"Well I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam said.

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

"No no no no no, we can't." Sam said stopping him.

"Why not?

"Because you—"

"I what?" Sam didn't say anything. "I die there?"

"Blown away, actually."

"Huh. Okay, we go now." Dean started forward but both Sam and Sabrina rushed after him and grabbed him before he ran into the street. Mr. Pickett's car zoomed past.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled. Sam and Dean stared after the car and Dean laughed. His smile faded when he saw Sam and Sabrina's faces.

"Wait, did he?"

"Yesterday, yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?"

"You peed yourself."

"Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean was careful to look both ways before they crossed the street.

* * *

**MYSTERY SPOT - DAY**

"Boys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." The owner said to Sam and Dean while Sabrina walked around with the EMF, subtly scanning where they hadn't before. "We could use all the good ink we can get."

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Kopiak?" Sam asked.

"My family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when."

"So you'd know if anything strange happened." Sam asked.

"Strange? Strange happens here all the time. It's a Mystery Spot."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, uh, it's where the laws of physics have no meaning."

"Okay, like how?" Sam asked a little angry.

"Take the tour."

"The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?" Dean asked.

"Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?"

"Just answer the question." Sam said.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment—" Sam got in the owner's face.

"Listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now do you know anything about it or not?"

"Okay. Look. Guys. Um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds. Sam stared at him, stony-faced.

"Okay, Kojak, let's get some air." Dean said. Dean steered Sam outside. Sabrina followed.

* * *

**STREET – NIGHT**

**"**I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought. Full of crap." Dean said.

"Then what is it, Dean, what the hell is happening to us?"

"I don't know. All right, lemme just, so, every day I die."

"Yeah."

"And that's when you two wake up again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out."

"You think?"

"Worth a shot. I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight." Sam nodded.

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" Dean started walking again and got two steps before being flattened by a falling desk. The movers, one holding the other end of the snapped rope and the other up in the window, Sabrina and Sam stared.

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open. Sabrina and Sam both sat up. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean was on the other bed again. Sam stared at him for a moment before laying back and trying to breath. Sabrina looked down at him before letting herself fall back.

* * *

**DINER – DAY**

"I still think you're _both_ nuts, but whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"So. Uh. You're both stuck in _Groundhog Day_. Why? What's behind it?"

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now I'm not so sure."

"What do we do?"

"Try to keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, right, Dean, we've watched you die a few times now and we can't ever seem to stop it."

"Well, nothing's set in stone."

"Seems like this day is." Sabrina said with a sigh.

"You said I order the same thing every day, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Pig in a poke, side of bacon." Sam said. Dean turned to Doris, who was standing by the window to the kitchen, talking with the cook.

"'Scuse me, sweetheart?" He said loudly. Doris turned to look at him. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon."

"See? Different day already. See, if you and I decide I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die." Doris brought over the food. "Thank you." Dean stabbed a sausage with his fork and bit in. Sam grinned. Dean started to choke.

"Dean. Dean?"

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open and he and Sabrina sat up. She looked at him.

"_Seriously?_"

* * *

**BATHROOM - DAY**

Dean poked his shampooed head around the shower curtain.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean asked.

"You'll thank us when it's Wednesday!" Sam said.

"Whatever that means." Dean said disappearing behind the shower curtain. Sam looked out the window. Sabrina sat on the bed. They heard Dean yelp then a thud.

"Are you fuc-?!"

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped open.

The three sat at the motel table. Dean bit into a takeout taco.

"These tacos taste funny to you?"

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam sat up in bed. Sabrina didn't bother. Dean plugged in an electric razor and got electrocuted.

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes opened.

* * *

**MYSTERY SPOT - NIGHT  
**  
Sam was breaking down the walls with an axe. Dean grinned at the owner, who was duct-taped to a chair.

"Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay? Sammy?" Sam stopped and turned. "Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?"

"Something's gotta be going on here. I intend to find out what." Sam said. Sam went back to swinging. Sabrina stayed next to the owner, rubbing her temples.

"Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest." Dean said.

"NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs." Dean stood.

"Sammy, that's enough, give me the axe."

"Leave it, Dean."

"Give it."

"No, you give it."

"Let it go." Sabrina got up and left the room.

"No.

"Let it go, come on!

"Dean, leave it, please—" The owner got splashed with blood. "Dean?" There was a thud and the owner tried to yell through the duct tape. "Oh no."

* * *

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes snapped.

"Nice going, Sammy." Sabrina said from her spot, lying down.

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

The door chimed as The trio entered.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam bumped into Mr. Pickett as they passed.

"Can't stay unless you order something, Cal. You know the rules."

"Coffee." The trio sat in a booth. There was a man at the counter with pancakes and maple syrup.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Sam put a set of keys on the table. Dean looked at them, then at Sam.

"What are those?"

"The old man's. Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel."

"You folks ready?"

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee."

"Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot." Sam said.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." She looked at Dean who gave her a smile. She walked away.

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked.

"Time loop."

"Like _Groundhog Day_."

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it."

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy."

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row we've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce."

"What?" Doris came over.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the—whoops! Crap!" Sam caught the hot sauce and slid it across the table. "Thanks."

"Nice reflexes."

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. We know everything that's gonna happen."

"You don't know everything.

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, right. Nice guess." They said in unison.

"It wasn't a guess." Sam said.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam." They said in unison. They leaned towards each other simultaneously.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he—" Dean threw up his hands. "Okay, enough!" They both said, with Dean being louder and they both sat back. Dean looked at Sabrina.

"Does that work with you too?" They both said.

"What do you think?" She asked. He looked at her and she sighed.

"Dean Winchester is 100 time more sexy than his brother. Dean's the hottest guy on the planet." They said in unison. Dean smirked. "This is kinda fun." He looked like he was thinking for a hard one and Sam sighed. "I'm Dean's Princess." Dean laughed. "Yes you are." He muttered while she said it at normal volume. He looked at her and looked slightly embarrassed. Sam sighed again.

"That's not all." Sam said. "Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit." Judge Myers, overhearing, knocked over his glass. "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is we've lived through every possible Tuesday. Sabrina and we've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and we can't. No matter what we do, you die. And then we wake up. And then it's Tuesday again."

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

"Dog." Sam said with a sigh. The dog barked as the trio passed.

"There's gotta be some way out of this." Dean said.

"Where's my dang keys?" Sam said. They passed Mr. Pickett checking his pockets.

"Where's my dang keys?" He said.

"Excuse me." Sam said. Dean collided with the blond girl.

"Excuse me."

"She's kinda cute." Dean said. Dean put a hand out to stop Sam. "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean went back to the blond girl. "'Scuse me, miss!" Sam and Sabrina stared after him.

"No." Sam said.

* * *

The blond girl gave Dean one of her papers. There was a picture and the word "MISSING".

"Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged. Dean held up the flyer "It's the guy who went missing." Sam stared at the name "DEXTER HASSELBACK" under the picture from the newspaper clipping.

"Yeah?"

"That's his daughter back there." Sam grabbed the flyer and ran after blond girl

"Ma'am?" The dog growled and barked at Dean.

"Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend?" Sabrina turned away. "Good boy—aaah!"

"Heat of the moment" Sam sat up and looked down at Sabrina in question.

"The dog."

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

Dean was eating and Sam was on the laptop; behind them the man with the pancakes was reading a newspaper. A thing of pink syrup was visible next to his plate.

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is."

"What is he?" Dean asked.

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." The man at the counter left. Sabrina looked after him then looked at the counter then back.

"Sam." She said quietly.

"He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites—he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here." Sam turned the laptop to face Dean. Onscreen was the biography of the author of the blog "The Hasselback Report" with a picture of Hasselback and a headline Dean read aloud.

"Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself."

"When'd you have time to do all this research?"

"Come on." Sam packed up the laptop. They got up. Dean laughed.

"What?"

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts.""

"You're right, that is just desserts."

"Sam." He looked at Sabrina and she pointed to the man's abandoned plate; it had a partial pancake and pink syrup.

"What's wrong?" Sam and Sabrina watched the man walk by the diner windows.

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?"

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean asked.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me and Bri."

"Heat of the moment" Sam's eyes opened. He sat up and looked around. "Telling you what your heart is"

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean was on the bed.

"The heat of the moment Showed in your eyes"

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

The man was eating pancakes with maple syrup. Behind him, Dean was eating and Sam and Sabrina were watching the man.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Eat your breakfast." Sam said. The man left. Sam and Sabrina followed.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked. He got up, threw some money on the table and followed them.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

The man walked down the street. Sam grabbed him, slammed him into the fence, and put the tip of a wooden stake at his throat.

"Hey!" The man said.

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what."

"Oh my god, please don't kill me."

"Uh, Sam?" Dean asked.

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it." Sam said.

"What?"

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts—your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." The man glanced nervously at the stake. "Just put the stake down!"

"Sam, maybe you should—" Dean tried.

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops—in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster."

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space—"

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sabrina sighed.

"Now you tell me." She muttered. "Actually.." She said. The man morphs into the Trickster. He grinned. Sam and Dean stared.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean asked.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." The Trickster laughed.

"Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam asked.

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is _so_ not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what. And Ay- Sabrina." He looked at her with a smile. "He's going to leave, you have to be ready for it. He is going to die."

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Sam said.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear."

"You're lying."

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner." Sam looked at Dean, then back at the Trickster.

"No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Better promise me I'll be back in time" Sam's eyes snapped open and he and Sabrina sat up. Sabrina looked at the radio. "Gotta get back in time"

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked. He was standing by the bathroom sink.

"No Asia." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks."

"On a roll of the dice" The radio sang. Sam stared at the clock radio. It said WED. Sam gasped.

"It's Wednesday!"

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" Dean asked. Sam grinned and pushed the covers away.

"What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

"No. Jeeze, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Sam threw a long-sleeved shirt over his T-shirt.

"I don't know. I lost count. Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it."

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast." Sam said sternly.

"Can I at least take a shower? It feels like I haven't taken one in literally 100 days." Sabrina asked pushing off the covers and standing up.

"You smell fine." Sam said sternly.

* * *

**PARKING LOT - DAY**

Dean pulled a shotgun out of the secret compartment, put it in a duffel bag, closed the compartment, put the bag in the trunk, and closed the trunk. He heard someone behind him.

"You sure we should just let the Trickster go?" Dean turned to face the person and saw it was Cal not Sam. Cal was pointing a handgun at Dean.

"Gimme your wallet."

"Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, just relax."

"I am relaxed!"

"Okay, all right, nobody wants this to end the wrong way, let's talk about it a sec."

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - DAY  
**  
Sam and Sabrina were packing. Their heads snapped around when they heard a gunshot.

"Dean!"

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Cal ran around the corner. Sam and Sabrina hurried down the motel exterior stairs. Dean was on his side on the asphalt, blood on his shirt. Sam and Sabrina ran to him.

"No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on—" Sam realized Dean wasn't moving. He closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happens. He opened his eyes. Dean was still dead. "We're supposed to wake up." Sabrina covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Sam looked up at her helplessly then back at Dean.

* * *

**CAR - NIGHT  
"Six Months Later".**

Sam was at the wheel of the Impala. With barely has any expression. Sabrina was sitting in the passenger's seat listening to Sam's voicemails her expression mimicking his.

"Sam? It's Bobby. Heard about that demon thing you and Sabrina took care of in Death Valley. Nice job. Been about three months we talked, though. Be nice to hear your voice. Give a call. I'm here."

* * *

**MOTEL LOT - NIGHT**

Sam opened the car trunk and pulled a gun out of the secret compartment. All the weapons were neatly placed into precisely-shaped foam slots like John's arsenal was.

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Sam opened the room door. He pulled off his over-shirt; his T-shirt was blood-soaked. Sabrina cut up through the bloodstain to reveal a bleeding wound. She poured hydrogen peroxide on it and went into the hole with a pair of something resembling tweezers, with which she pulled out a bullet. She stitched the wound.

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was eating while Sabrina sat on the bed checking voicemails again.

"Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you two."

* * *

Sam cleaned a gun, facing a wall of maps and newspaper clippings and security-camera stills featuring the Trickster, arranged in neat lines with none overlapping.

"Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere obsessing over this damn Trickster. Call me, Sam. We can find it together. No one man should take something like this on alone even with Sabrina _and_ Aya. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin, hell of a job."

* * *

Sam sat up stiffly and made the bed with military precision. He went into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Sabrina got up in the other bed and checked the phone.

"Sam? It's Bobby. I found him."

"Sam." Sabrina said. "You're gunna wanna hear this."

* * *

**MYSTERY SPOT - NIGHT**

Bobby was kneeling on the floor turning the pages of a book, which was dead center of a chalked diagram with three candles and three bowls of unidentified substances. Sam and Sabrina entered the room behind him. Bobby stood and walked over.

"It's good to see you two." Bobby said. He hugged Sam, who didn't respond. Bobby pulled back before hugging Sabrina who hugged back halfheartedly.

"What are we doing here, Bobby?"

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic."

"So?" Sam asked.

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here."

"What do we need?"

"Blood."

"How much blood?"

"Ritual says near a gallon. And it's gotta be fresh, too."

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

"And it's gotta be tonight. Or not for another fifty years."

"Then let's go get some. Might need Aya's help." He said to Sabrina who nodded numbly as Aya took over. Sam and Aya turned to leave. Bobby didn't move. Sam noticed and turned back making Aya stop.

"You two break my heart." Bobby said.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man."

"Then why'd you bring us here?" Sam asked.

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!"

"Well, you thought wrong. Leave the stuff, we'll do it ourselves."

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man."

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Sam shouted.

"You want your brother back so bad?" Bobby asked. Bobby leaned down and pulled a knife out of his bag. He held it up to Sam. "Fine." Sam eyed the knife.

"What are you talking about?"

"Better me than a civilian." Bobby said holding the knife out to Sam.

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you."

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your brother. Let me get him back to you."

"Bobby—"

"You and Dean, you boys and Sabrina are the closest thing I have to family. I wanna do this." Sam took the knife."

"Okay."

"Good." Bobby turned around and went to his knees. "Just make it quick." Sam waited "Do it, son."

"Yeah, okay, Bobby." Sam pulled a stake out of his shirt. "But you wanna know why?" Aya watched silently as Sam grabbed Bobby around the throat and shoved the stake through his back. The tip came out Bobby's chest "Because you're not Bobby." Sam twisted the stake. Blood spurted out of the wound. Bobby went still and fell forward. Sam let go of him, then stared at Bobby's corpse. Nothing happened. "Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!"

"Wait for it." Aya said reassuringly. Bobby's corpse vanished. The stake fell over, then shot over Sam's shoulder into the hand of the Trickster. Sam and Sabrina turned to face him.

"You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket."

"Bring him back." Sam said.

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak."

"Just take us back to that Tuesday—er, Wednesday—when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear."

"You swear."

"Yes."

"I don't know. Even if I could—"

"You can."

"True. But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours. A lesson to both of you."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go."

"He's my brother."

"Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him." Aya walked up to the Trickster and grabbed him by the throat before putting him against the wall and lifting him up a few inches so he had to go on his toes. "Whoa! Aya, Baby, no need to be so rough." He said with a small laugh.

"There are things I can do to you that Sabrina can't."

"Is that a promise?" She tightened her grip. "O-Okay Okay- easy there Hun."

"I can understand the lesson to Sam but why did she have to be out of the loop too? You could've made it so she wouldn't remember _every single time_ he died. She's going to remember this just like Sam will."

"That's the point." The Trickster said with a small smile.

"What the _fuck_ does that mean?" She hissed. He chuckled.

"Love it when you curse like that." He said with a smirk. She tightened her grip even tighter and raised him high. "A-Aya, babe- you've made your point-!"

"I don't think I have. You don't get to toy and throw around my girl's heart."

"Your girl?" He asked a little amused.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She snapped. She let him go and he rubbed his neck.

"Please. Just—please." Sam said. He looked like he was gunna cry. The Trickster looked at him a while.

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall. Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

"Better promise me I'll be back in time." Sam's eyes snapped open. Sam and Sabrina sat up. "Gotta get back in time"

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean was standing by the bathroom sink brushing his teeth "I know, no Asia. This station sucks." Dean said.

"On a roll of the dice" The radio said. Sam checked and it said WED.

"It's Wednesday." He said.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off." Sabrina jumped out of bed and ran to Dean to tackle him in a hug. "Woah, Princess, you okay?" She smiled widely and kissed him. He grinned. "I could get used to this." Sam threw the covers off and went up to Dean and hugged him tightly. "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

"Enough. Wait," He pulled back. "uh, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember catching up with the Trickster. That's about it." Sam nodded.

"Let's go."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast."

"All right, I'll pack the car."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone." Sam said stopping him.

"It's the parking lot, Sam."

"Just—just trust me."

* * *

Sam, dressed, zipped closed a bag. Dean opened the door, and then turned back.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Something else happen?" Dean asked. Sam said nothing for a moment.

"I just had a really weird dream." Dean nodded.

"Clowns or midgets?" Sam looked up and Dean grinned. Sam tried to smile and picked up his back as Dean left.

"A six month long dream." Sabrina said. The two walked to the door. Sam stopped at the door to look back at the unmade bed. "I never wanna see a room that looks like this ever again."

"Agreed." Sam turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

**_Hope everyone enjoyed. Did some last minute editing adding in the Aya part at the end. Since my computer's fixed and I have most if not all of my homework done I'm gunna start to work on the one after this one._**


	12. Chapter 11 Jus in Bello

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami [Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**The Lady Greek: Yes she knows who he is. She hasn't told Sabrina though.**

**As some of you know I have a new site. On that site I have a page for TSMC ALSO on another subpage will be BOUNUS SCENES or deleted scenes or What If scenes that I won't put on fanfiction. (Page is open to nonmembers so don't worry about that.) Site address: crimsonadri. webs . com (Get rid of spaces)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 11: Jus in Bello_**

* * *

**DAY, MONUMENT, COLORADO. **

Sam rushed into a bedroom. Sabrina and Dean followed and shut the door. They searched the room. Dean checked the drawers, and Sabrina checked around the bed, while Sam checked the safe.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Sam asked. Dean held up two wigs one red one blond.

"I'd say so." Suddenly the phone rang and they shared a look. Dean walked to the phone and looked at Sam then Sabrina who both shook their heads. Dean picked up the phone and answered it cautiously. It was Bela, who was calling from her car.

"Dean? Sweetie, are you there?"

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Two states away by now."

"Where?"

"Where's our usual quippy banter? I miss it."

"I want it back, Bela… now."

"Your little pistol, you mean?" She looked at the Colt which was on the seat next to her. "Sorry, I can't at the moment."

"You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?"

"What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?"

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"Tough words for a guy who can't even find me."

"Oh, I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down."

'That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied." Dean lookedat Sam and Sabrina, noticing Sabrina's face fall and her lower her head. "Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?" Sabrina walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand, he looked at her confused. uddenly police officers burst into Bela's room and pointed guns at Sam and Dean. They raised their hands above their heads.

"Hands in the air!"

"Down on your knees." Bela hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"That bitch!" Dean said.

"Turn around! Now!" The police officers force the three to lay on the floor.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, and Sabrina Moore you have the right to remain silent." The three saw feet come closer. The boys looked at each other then up. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." They saw Agent Henriksen. "You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense."

"Hi guys… It's been a while." The boys looked at each other. Dean closed his eyes and laid his head on the floor. "Get_ her_ up." An officer grabbed Sabrina and started hauled her up roughly. "_Gently_." The officer nodded and slowly helped her up. She looked at Henriksen and gulped.

* * *

**DAY: POLICE STATION.**

"So did you get them?" Melvin asked.

"Where is everyone? I asked for all your men." Henriksen said.

"And you got them. They want with you on the raid."

"Four men? That's all?"

"Everyone I could drum up with an hour's notice. We're a small town, Agent Henriksen." Henriksen walked towards the holding cells. He saw a man sleeping in the first one.

"What's he in for?"

"Drunk and disorderly." Phil said.

"Keys." Henriksen said. The two looked at Henriksen in disbelief. "Now." Phil reached for the key in his pocket and gave it to Henriksen

"What are you doing?" Melvin asked. Henriksen opened the cell and tapped the sleeping man on the back.

"It is your lucky night, sir. You are free to go."

"What the hell are you doing?" Melvin repeated. Henriksen helped the man up.

"This way." He said taking the man out of the cell and giving him to Phil.

"Agent Henriksen, you can't just release my prisoners." Henriksen started to walk away. "Agent Henriksen."

"Look, I get it… you're Mayberry P.D."

"Excuse me?"

"And this isn't how I'd do it if I had my choice. But a tip's a tip and we had to move fast." He walked back to the office."

"Look, Agent, this ain't my first rodeo."

"You've never been to a rodeo like this before. You have any idea who we're about to bring in here?"

"Yeah, a couple of fugitives."

"The most dangerous criminals you've ever laid your eyeballs on. Think Hannibal Lecter and his half-wit little brother. Do you know what these guys do for kicks? Dig up graves and mutilate corpses. They're not just killers, Sheriff. They're Satan-worshipping, nutbag killers." Nancy, the secretary, was silently listening to Henriksen and she held the cross pendant she wears around her neck. "So work with me here. I'll get them out your hair and on their way to Supermax and you'll be home in enough time to watch the farm report." Melvin nodded.

"However we can help." Henriksen came closer.

"Those men of yours… post them at the exits."

"Yes sir." Henriksen lifted his walkie.

"Reidy?"

"Yeah, Vic?"

"Bring them in." Nancy looked at Henriksen. "I guess we're ready as we're gonna be." The doors. Doors opened. Sam and Dean were led in, shackled together by a chain and guarded by two officers.

"Why all the sourpusses?" Dean said with a smile. Sam looked at the name plate on Nancy's desk, which read "NANCY FITZGERALD, Secretary". Nancy looked afraid and grabbed her rosary.

"I'll show you to the cells." Reidy said grabbing Dean's arm.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Dean said. Nancy's eyes followed them, scared. "We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy." Dean said. Nancy held her rosary and looked at it.

* * *

**PRISON CELL**

Dean and Sam were brought to their cell. The police left them alone. Dean headed for the bed and Sam to the door. They both almost fell because of the chain.

"Dean, come on!"

"All right, all right. Sit?"

"Yeah." They awkwardly walked around each other and ended up sitting on the bed.

"How we gonna Houdini out of this one?"

"Good question… the big question is where did they take Sabrina?"

* * *

**IN THE OFFICE:**

Henriksen made a phone call and loosened his bullet-proof vest.

"It's me. Steven in?" A pause. "Well get him out of the meeting." Henriksen looked at Melvin who was watching him.

**FBI OFFICE:**

On the walls of the FBI office were wanted posters for Sam and Dean and a missing poster for Sabrina.

"Groves."

"I've got them."

"Well, I'll be damned." He opened the Winchester file. "I was betting on your headstone reading "Couldn't catch the Winchester boys.""

"Well, they'll be at Supermax by morning."

"How?"

"Armored bus, loaded with men."

"A bus? What, are you trying to give me another ulcer?"

"Look, we're taking every precaution."

"Screw that. I'm sending a chopper."

"Like the last time? And the time before that?

"Whatever you think is best.

"Damn right, and I'll be on it. I can't take you losing those boys again. They have been a primary thorn in my ass for months. So Victor…"

"Yeah?"

"Glue your eyeballs to them till I get there." Henriksen hung up the phone and addressed Melvin.

"There's a chopper on its way."

"But we don't have a helicopter pad." Melvin said.

"Then clear the damn parking lot."

**CELL: **

Dean looked at Henriksen. Sam glances at Henriksen, then away.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?"

"I don't know. What?" Dean asked. "Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight." Sam looked at him. "Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf." Dean smiled cynically. "I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." Dean said.

"Now, that's funny."

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional." Sam and Dean realized he was serious. "How's that for ready?" Dean didn't say anything. "Take a good look at Sam; you two will never see each other again." The two looked at Henriksen; disconcerted. "Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it." Dean shook his head.

"You got the wrong guys."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all, that's reality."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." There was the sound of a helicopter approaching. "And now I have two less to worry about." Henriksen looked at his watch and smiled. "It's surf and turf time." He laughed.

"Where's Sabrina?" Sam said as Henriksen turned away. He turned back.

"Where you'll never get her." Sam and Dean watched Henriksen leave. Dean smiled cynically. They both looked stressed.

* * *

**OFFICE:**

Sabrina sat in a chair next to Nancy's desk with a blanket around her.

_So you got a plan to get the boys out?_

Sabrina subtly shook her head once.

_Great cause I don't either._

Agent Steven Groves came inside the office and Henriksen held out his hand.

"Steven!"

"Gentleman." Instead of shaking Henriksen's hand, he gave him some files. He glanced at Sabrina who stiffened.

"What's all this?" Henriksen asked confused.

"What can I say? The FBI didn't invent bureaucracy. We perfected it."

"You want me to do all this now?" Steven smiled.

"Sorry. Now, Victor." Nancy smiled. "I'm gonna go take a good long gander at our fugitives." Steven left Henriksen to finish the paperwork. Reidy gave Henriksen a pen and Henriksen started to fill out the forms, annoyed.

* * *

**CELLS: **

Steven entered the holding cell area and closed the main door to the office area. Dean stood up and looked at Steven.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way." Dean said.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork." Suddenly Steven pointed his gun and shot Dean in his left shoulder. Dean's blood sprayed to the wall. Dean grunted and fell back onto the bed, while Sam jumped up and grappled with Steven through the bars. Dean fell on the bed as Steven fired several more shots, narrowly missing Dean. Steven's eyes turned black and Sam began an exorcism in Latin, which caused Steven's head to whip from side to side. "Sorry. Got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas."

Dean sat up, clutching his shoulder, as the demon left Steven's body and the black smoke disappeared into the ceiling air vent.

**OFFICE:** Henriksen and Reidy heard Steven's scream.

"What the hell was that?" They ran to the cells.

* * *

**CELLS: **

Steven fell to the ground. Phil and Melvin enter, followed by Henriksen, who pointed his gun at Sam.

"Put the gun down!" Melvin said.

"Wait. Okay. Wait." Sam said.

"He shot him!" Melvin said.

"I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone." Sam said.

"He shot me!" Dean shouted.

"Get on your knees, now!" Henriksen said.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here." Sam passed the gun through the bars. "We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him." Reidy checked Steven's body.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound." He said.

"He's probably been dead for months." Dean said.

"What did you do to him?" Henriksen asked.

"We didn't do anything."

"Talk or I shoot."

"You won't believe us." Dean said.

"He was possessed." Sam said.

"Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah! Do that!" Dean said.

"Bill? Bill, are you there?" Reidy asked into a walkie. There was no answer from the walkie. Henriksen nodded to Reidy to check outside. Melvin and Phil continued to point their guns at Sam and Dean.

* * *

**NIGHT: OUTSIDE, **

Reidy discovered two officers whose throats had been cut. He walked to the chopper. The pilot and two more officers were dead.

"They're dead. I think they're all dead." He said into the walkie. Suddenly there was a blast of light. Reidy yelled and was flung backwards.

* * *

**INSIDE: CELL. **

"What the hell was that? Reidy? Reidy?!"

**OUTSIDE: **

The chopper was on fire. Reidy coughed and sat up. Henriksen's voice was heard from the walkie talkie.

"What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?" Reidy walked toward the burned chopper. He turned to find one of the dead officers on his feet and looking at him with black eyes. The possessed officer crushed Riedy who screamed.

* * *

Melvin filled his rifle with bullets while Nancy tried to make a call.

"Hello?" She kept trying to get a line.

"My men? Agent Henriksen—" Melvin asked. Henriksen didn't answer.

"What the hell's happening out there?" Phil asked.

"I can't get a line. All the phones are out." Nancy said.

"Henriksen! Four of my men!" Melvin said.

"The internet, my cell…. It's all dead. How can it all be dead?" Nancy asked. Melvin tossed the rifle to Phil. Suddenly the lights went out.

* * *

**CELL: **

Sam and Dean stood up.

"That can't be good." Dean said.

**BACK TO OFFICE: **

"Oh my God." Nancy said.

"No, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. We're gonna go, we're gonna go… right now." Mevin said. He loaded his gun. Henriksen turned around.

"Nobody's going anywhere. Everybody, calm down."

"Your partner is out there! My men are out there!" Melvin said.

"I know. We go out there, we're asking to die too. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"They're out there and they're coming in here. This is a siege. So this might be a good time for you to lock the doors and the windows" Nancy looked up panicking. "take a breath, and maybe deal with this like trained professionals with some sense in their heads."

Phil and Melvin looked at each other and calmed down. Melvin nodded and left. Henriksen walked to Nancy and Sabrina.

"You okay?" Nancy nodded but then shook her head. "I wouldn't think so. Nancy, right? I'm gonna get you through this. You got my word. You got that?" Nancy smiled and nodded. Henriksen walked towards the cells. Sabrina turned to Nancy.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

* * *

**CELL:**

Sam helped Dean with his wound, while Dean grunted.

"All right, don't be such a wuss." Sam said.

"What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you two out?" Henriksen asked walking in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about the blood bath."

"Okay, I promise you whoever's out there is not here to help us."

"Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger." Sam said.

"You think?" Henriksen asked.

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean asked.

"From what? You gonna say "demons"?" He raised his gun, pointed at the ceiling, for emphasis. "Don't you dare say "demons". Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me." He left.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked. Dean took away the pad of toilet paper with a large blood stain on it.

"It's awesome." He tossed the pad away. "I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?" Sam checked Dean's exit wound on the back on his shoulder as Dean grimaced in pain. Dean realized that Nancy was peeking around a corner outside the bars. "Hey." Dean said quietly to Sam.

"Hey…" Sam said. Nancy backed off, scared.

"Uh, please, please. We need your help. It's… it's Nancy. Nancy, right?" She just looked at him. "Nancy, my… my brother's been shot. He's… He's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?" She was a bit unsure and afraid. "Look, look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear." Dean gave Nancy a little smile and she left. Sam sighed.

"Nice try." Dean said. Sam sighed again then turned around and saw that Nancy had come back with a clean towel and Sabrina.

"Thank you." Sam said. Nancy came closer to the boys carefully. Sabrina flashed them both a smile.

"It's okay." Sam said holding out his handcuffed hands. Nancy put the towel inside the bars while Sam smiled at her. She smiled back. Suddenly Sam grabbed Nancy's arm and dragged her against the bars. She screamed. Phil ran in with his rifle.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Sam let her go and she backed away scare. Phil pointed his gun at Sam. "You're okay, Nance?" Phil looked at Sam. "Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

"Okay." Sam said. Phil led Nancy away. He didn't notice Sabrina who was hiding in the corner. After the two left, Dean hit Sam in the arm.

"What the hell was that?" Sam held up Nancy's rosary. Sabrina stepped out.

"Bri you should go back in there, they still trust you."

"No way, she's safer in her."

"Really Dean? Cause we're both in the cell we can't do anything."

"Just be careful." Dean said.

* * *

Dean was pressing the towel to his wound, sitting on the bed next to Sam.

"We're like sitting ducks in here." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?!" He said shouting the last words

"How many you figure are out there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in."

"It's kind of wild, right? I mean it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before." Dean smiled. "It's like we got a contract on us. Think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's 'cause we're so awesome." He smiled again but stopped after seeing Sam's unamused face. Melvin came in and unlocked their cell. "Well, howdy, there, sheriff." The boys stood while Melvin opened the door.

"Uh, sheriff?" Sam asked.

"It's time to go, boys." Dean and Sam stepped back as Melvin stepped into the cell.

"Uh… you know what? We're just comfy right here. But thank you." Dean said. Henriksen appeared at the door of the cell.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in boulder." Henriksen came inside the cell.

"We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not."

Henriksen shot Melvin in the head. Dean and Sam grappled with Henriksen and Sam pusheed Henriksen's head into the toilet and began an exorcism. Phil ran around the corner with his rifle. Dean pointed Henriksen's gun at him.

"Stay back!" Henriksen lifted his head up out of the water. His face was burning and he yelled. Sam shoved him back into the toilet bowl, in which Nancy's rosary was floating. Sam continued the exorcism. Nancy came around the corner with Sabrina. "Hurry up!" Dean said to Sam. Henriksen lifted his head again. His eyes were black.

"It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming." Sam shoved him back into the water and finished the exorcism. Henriksen screamed as black smoke shot out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling. Henriksen fell to the floor as Sam breathed heavily.

"Is he… is he dead?" Nancy asked. Henriksen regained consciousness and coughed.

"Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked. Henriksen got up and sat on the bed.

"I… I shot the sheriff." Dean smiled after a pause.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Sam and Sabrina stared at Dean in disbelief.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…"

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean asked.

"You were possessed." Sam said.

"Possessed like… possessed." Henriksen said.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Sam said.

"I owe the biggest "I told you so" ever." Dean said giving Henriksen back his gun.

"Officer Amici." Henriksen stood and addressed Phil. "Keys..." Phil gave him the keys and he undid Sam and Dean's chains. "All right, so how do we survive?"

* * *

**NIGHT – OFFICE: **

Sam drew a devil's trap on the floor with spray paint. Dean looked at the floor plans to the police station, on which two devil's traps were drawn, while Sabrina took care of his wound. Phil and Henriksen prepared guns.

"Well, that's nice. It's not gonna do much good." Dean said to Phil and Henriksen.

"We got an arsenal here." Phil said.

"You don't poke a bear with BB gun. That's just gonna make them mad." Dean said.

"What do you need?" Henriksen asked.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt."

"Salt?" Phil asked.

"What, is there an echo in here?"

"There's a road salt in the storeroom." Nancy said.

"Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door." Dean said. Phil and Henriksen left. "How you holdin' up, Nancy?" Dean asked.

"Okay." She paused for a moment. "When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. My parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?" Sabrina added the last piece of tape to Dean's bandage.

"There, that should do it."

"Thanks Princess."

"No problem, you guys get shot too much."

"I try to avoid it." Dean said with a small chuckle. "Hey, where's my car?"

"Impound lot out back." Phil said.

"Okay."

"Wait." Dean looked at him. "You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk."

"I'll come with you." Sabrina said. Dean looked at her a moment before sighing.

* * *

**NIGHT – IMPOUND LOT: **

Dean opened the gate to the impound lot, then the trunk of the Impala. He and Sabrina started putting things into a bag. The lights at a gas station flickered and thick black smoke interspersed with blue lightening raced past. The lights in the impound lot flicker and crackled.

"Dean." Dean grabbed some dreamcatcher-like amulets and turned to see the black smoke and blue and pink light coming towards them. He slammed the trunk closed and they ran back inside as the smoke came closer.

* * *

**INSIDE POLICE STATION: **

Sam was drawing a devil's trap on the floor with spray paint while the others line the windows with salt. Dean rushed inside.

"They're coming! Hurry." Dean shouted. Black smoke hit a window and Nancy screamed. Nancy, Sam, Dean and Sabrina ran into the main office area, where Henriksen was. Dean tossed a gun to Sam. Black smoke surrounded the windows. The lights in the main room flickered and it became darker. Nancy clutched the cross she wore around her neck. Dust rained down from the ceiling as the building shook. Then the smoke seemed to disappear and it became quiet again.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define "okay"." Henriksen said.

"All right, everybody needs to put these on." Dean gave each of them a protection necklace. "They'll keep you from being possessed. There you go."

"What about you, Sabrina and Sam?" Nancy asked. The trio showed their matching protection symbol tattoos on their chests.

"Smart. How long you had those?" Henriksen asked.

"Not long enough." Sam said.

* * *

Henriksen looked at Melvin's name plate, while Dean watched him. Nancy was organizing some files when she saw a crowd of people outside.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner." She said.

"That's not Jenna anymore." Sam said.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like."

* * *

Phil was in another room. He grabbed a chair and stood on it to look out a window, which he wiped with his hand. He left, not seeing the salt line broken.

**MAIN OFFICE. **

"Shotgun shells full of salt." Henriksen said.

"Whatever works." Dean said filling his shotgun

"Fighting off monsters with condiments." He took off his tie. "So turns out demons are real." He started filling his rifle with salt shells.

"FYI, ghosts are real too. So werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people." Dean said.

"Okay then."

"If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax." Dean said with a smile.

"It doesn't. So, how many demons?"

"Total? No clue. A lot."

"You know what my job is?"

"You mean besides locking up the good guys?" He walked over to Henriksen. "I have no idea."

"My job is boring, it's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there's something in the corner so big. So yeah… sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know."

"Now I do." There was a pause. "What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'."

"Plus you got nothing to go home to but your brother and your… girlfriend?"

"Yeah- Uh no-no Sabrina- she's not my girlfriend." Dean said with a chuckle. "What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?"

"Mmm-mm, empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." He chuckled.

"Imagine that." There was a crash and Dean and Henriksen ran into the office where Phil broke the salt line, followed by Sam. A woman had broken in. Henriksen pointed his rifle.

"How do we kill her?"

"We don't." Henriksen lowered his rifle."

"She's a demon."

"She's here to help us." Phil and Nancy were looking around the corner.

"Are you kidding?" Phil asked.

"We're not all bad." Aya said crossing her arms. Henriksen, Phil and Nancy looked at her shocked. "Don't have time to explain the whole thing sweetie." Ruby was standing near the window, breathing heavily. Dean sighed in exasperation.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Ruby asked.

"Do we have to?" Aya asked. Henriksen looked at Dean. Sam scratched the devil's trap on the floor with his knife so Ruby could get in.

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

Ruby walked past everyone into the main office. Dean, Aya and Henriksen followed her, while Sam stayed to fix the salt line.

* * *

**OFFICE**

"How many are out there?" Dean asked.

"30 at least. That's so far." Ruby said.

"Oh, good. 30. 30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Ruby looked at Sam, who was now standing in the doorway.

"You didn't tell them?" Dean looked at Sam, confused. "Ooh, I'm surprised."

"Tell us what?" Dean asked.

"There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper."

"Who is he?"

"She." Aya said. "Ruby just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm not in the loop."

"Her name is Lilith." Ruby said.

"Lilith?" Dean asked.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as a competition."

"You knew about this?" Sam didn't answer. "Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?!"

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt." Ruby looked at Sam who didn't look back. She looked at Dean and Aya. "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen."

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy…"

"Ruby…" Sam said.

"Shut up." She raised her hand. "Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"We can't do that, Aya would die too."

"She can leave." Ruby said. "You're strong enough now to two or three miles away by now right?" Dean frowned.

"Strong enough? She has the same power she's always had." Dean looked at Aya.

"You really think I'm that weak Dean? I'm limited in Sabrina's body; mostly for that fact I was dormant for two years. I am getting my power back."

"Is there anything else _anyone_ wants to tell me?!" Dean snapped.

"Oh quit whining." Ruby and Aya said in unison before looking at each other.

"If you do the spell I'll leave." Aya said crossing her arms.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Aww… you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue." Ruby asked.

"I got virtue." Dean said with a nod. Ruby chuckled while Aya laughed.

"Nice try. You're not a virgin." Dean laughed.

"Nobody's a virgin." Ruby looked at Dean then at Nancy who looked away. "No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're…"

"What? It's a choice, okay?"

"So, y-you've never… Not even once? I mean not even – Wow." Aya cleared her throat. "What you too?"

"Well _me _no. Sabrina…" Dean nodded.

"So, this spell. What can I do?" Nancy smiled at Ruby.

"You can hold still while I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean asked.

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody."

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect her. That's what." Henriksen said.

"Excuse me." Nancy said.

"Very noble." Ruby said.

"Excuse me." Nancy said again.

"You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna—" Dean was cut off by Nancy

"Would everybody please shut up?!" Dean and Ruby looked at Nancy. "All the people out there… will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay… yeah." Ruby said.

"I'll do it." Nancy said after a long pause with a nod.

"Hell no." Henriksen said.

"No, no." Dean said.

"Hell no."

"You don't need to do this."

"All my friends are out there." Nancy said.

"We do not sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henriksen said.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice." Dean said.

"Sam, you know I'm right." Dean and Ruby looked at Sam, who was silent. Dean smiled slightly in the expectation that Sam would agree with him.

"Sam?" Sam said nothing. "What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her."

"It's my decision." Nancy said.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby said.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins. Sam, I need to talk to you." Dean said. Dean walked into the hallway and Sam followed. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here."

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?" Dean turned away for a minute then back.

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay, so, what's the plan?"

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight."

* * *

Sam walked into the office.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So this is insane."

"You win "understatement of the year."" Ruby said.

"Look, I get it, you think— " Dean said.

"I don't think… I know. It's not gonna work." She stood and started to leave. "So long, boys."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked.

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose." She walked closer to Sam. "And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse." Sam said nothing. "Do you mind letting me out?"

* * *

**FRONT DOOR.**

Someone used a knife to scratch away the paint forming the devil's trap, and then broke the salt line across the doorway. Ruby walked outside, where the demons were waiting. She drew her knife.

"I'm leaving. Who wants to stop me?" The demons made way for Ruby to pass.

* * *

**INSIDE OFFICE:**

Sam, Dean, and Henriksen were ready in their positions at different spots in the building. Sam was in the main office, while Dean and Henriksen were near outside doors.

"All set?" Dean called.

"Yeah!" Sam called back.

"Ready!" Henriksen called.

"Let's do this." Dean said. They broke the salt lines and devil's traps protecting the doors. Henriksen threw open an outside door. At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly a demon swung from the doorway and kicked at Henriksen with his feet. Demons ran inside and Dean and Sam shot. A demon tackled Sam to the ground. One of the demons pinned Henriksen against the wall. Sam fought hand-to-hand with the demon who tackled him. Henriksen reached for a flask from his pocket.

"God, I hope this works." He said. Henriksen opened the flask and splashed holy water on the demon. He grabbed his gun and moved further down the hallway. He and Dean each shot a demon while back to back.

"Go! Go! Go!" They moved in opposite directions. Henriksen swung at a demon with his rifle in a hallway and Sam fought with the demons in the main office. There were now many demons in the building.

* * *

**OUTSIDE: **

Nancy and Phil were on the roof watching as more demons run into the building. Aya stood by with her arms crossed.

"When this is over, I'm gonna have so much sex." Nancy said. Phil looked at her. "But not with you. We better move."

**INSIDE:**

Dean fought demons in a hallway.

**OUTSIDE: **

Nancy closed a door to the building and lined it with salt.

**INSIDE: **

Sam flung holy water at demons in the main office.

**OUTSIDE: **

Nancy, Phil and Aya lined the door and windows with salt.

**INSIDE: **

Sam and Dean fling holy water at the demons. When their flasks were empty, the demons gathered around them.

**OUTSIDE:**

Nancy, Aya and Phil took their salt bags and ran along the building.

**INSIDE:**

Demon Jenna climbed over a desk and walked towards Sam. She stretched out an arm, which sent Sam and Dean flying against the wall. They gasped in pain and looked at each other.

"Henriksen, now!" Dean shouted.

AUDIO ROOM

Henriksen struggled with a demon as he tried to play a tape. He managed to turn it on and Sam's voice speaking an exorcism came from speakers all over the office. The demons covered their ears.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..."

**OUTSIDE: **

Nancy was lining a door with salt when a demon burst out the door. Nancy screamed and the demon looked at her with black eyes before he fled. Phil grabbed the bag from Nancy and finished lining the door.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei..." As the exorcism continued to air over the loudspeakers, demons flailed and screamed. JENNA reaches up to cover her ears. Sam and Dean were still pinned to the wall. Demons pounded against the outside doors, trying to get out. Black smoke began to pour from the demons' mouths. The bodies of the possessed people fell to the ground as the smoke swirled around the ceiling. "Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

OFFICE:

There was an explosion of light on the ceiling, then everything went still. Sam and Dean slid down the wall to the floor and looked at each other. They got to their feet, groaning. Henriksen walked into the office and chuckled slightly as he wiped blood from his lip. Dean shrugged. The people who had been possessed started to get up.

"I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling." Henriksen said.

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam said.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that." Dean said. "Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothings left. Can't even identify them with dental records." Sam smiled. "Rest in peace guys." The boys shook hands with Henriksen.

"And Sabrina Moore?" Aya asked.

"She went home." Henriksen said with a shrug. "Now get out of here."

"Yeah…" Sam said. The trio left as Henriksen picked up the phone.

* * *

**LATER**:

A woman walked into the police station holding a little girl by the hand. The little girl walked up to Nancy, who was sweeping the main office.

"Well hey there."

"Excuse me. I'm looking for two boys. They're brothers." Henriksen was sitting on a desk and Phil standing nearby looking at a file.

"One's really tall and one's really cute." Nancy chuckled.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Lilith." Her eyes turned white

Phil and Nancy realized that the little girl was the demon Lilith. Henriksen tried to react but it was too late. Lilith raised her hand and white light filled the office. Henriksen, Phil and Nancy screamed.

* * *

**MOTEL: **

Sam was lying on his back on a bed when there was a knock at the door. Sam sat up and Dean opened the door. It was Ruby. She walked into the room.

"Turn on the news." Sam turned on the TV.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured..." Dean sat down on the other bed next to Sabrina. "...causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen." The news showed their pictures. "Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim." Ruby turned off the television and looked at Sam and Dean with an "I-told-you-so" look.

"Must have happened right after we left." Sam said.

"Considering the size of the blast" Ruby tossed hex bags to Dean, Sabrina and Sam, "Smart money's on Lilith.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being, at least."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time… we go with my plan." Ruby left. Dean looked at Sam then Sabrina.

* * *

**_Computer's been messing up at random times, if I don't post that's probably why. I'm working as much as I can while I can._**


	13. Chapter 12 Ghostfacers

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_FIRST OFF: I'm alive my computer had to be fixed and it is now so all is good. I'm very disappointed that I barely got any reviews while I was gone for 12ish days… but I'm happy cause I saw Panic! At The Disco last night! ^_^_**

**_Had a whole rant here answering a guest review that I accidentally deleted. Not going to do that, I don't need to justify/ explain my story to anyone. There are people who read it and like it and that's good enough for me. Not everyone is going to like how I write my stories. I accept that. But I just wanna say two things to the GUEST reviewer(made that caps incase said guest didn't wanna read this note, the caps brings attention.) 2- the review was on this book, (3) so one I'm assuming you either read 1 and 2(and I thank you if that's the case for reading that far) or you skipped so I would see the review (in that case I don't thank you, ) and two my story is not plagerism I gave a disclaimer at the top. Plus everyone knows I don't own supernatural or the dialog. _**

**_That was a bit longer than I expected it to be. Anyway I also just wanna say a great big thank you to everyone who has read so far even though some people really don't like the way I write this story and to them I say "You don't like it, write you own." _**

**_Carry on._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 12: Ghostfacers_**

* * *

**LIVING ROOM - DAY **

The camera shows Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore sitting in easy chairs in front of a fireplace, dressed in formal wear and holding brandy glasses.

"Hello. I am Harry Spangler"

"And I am Ed Zeddmore. Now if you have received this tape, you must be some sort of bigwig network executive. Well, today is your lucky day, mister."

"Because the unsolicited pilot you are about to watch is the bold new future of "reality TV."" He held up hand quotes.

"Mmmm. We know you've had it hard during the crippling writer's strike."

"Lazy fat cats."

"Who needs writers when you've got guys like us?" Harry gestured and reached for a cheap dimmer switch. "Our team faced horrible horrors to bring you the footage that will change your world forever. So strap in for the scariest hour in the history of television."

"In the history of your life..."

"Strap in for..."

"Ghostfacers!" They said in Unison.

The Ghostfacers theme song and opening montage played showing clips and pausing on characters showing their names: Ed, Harry, Spruce, Maggie, Corbett, Sam, Sabrina and Dean

"Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the ghosts when the others will not. We're Ghost...Ghostfacers. Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot. Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the nightmare, we face the dread. Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead!"" A scream played. "When you trip and fall into the supernatural, we're who you're gonna call. We face them all! Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead! We're Ghost...Ghostfacers!"

* * *

**SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY **

Harry and Ed exited an AMC Gremlin with Wisconsin license plate, each carrying a metal briefcase with a "Ghostfacers" sticker. Western-Style music played and Ed and Harry talked in a voice over as the clip showed them moving in super fake slow motion.

"You know, it can get kind of hard balancing our daytime careers with our nighttime missions." Ed said.

"Yeah, but Ed and I pretty much call the shots at the Kinko's where we work, so we can usually pretty much get off by six every night?" The scene switched to the two sitting at a table outside being 'interviewed'.

"Yeah, six o'clock. It used to be just, you know, you and I taking on the cases - just Harry and me." Ed said.

"Two lone wolves."

"And two lone wolves need, uh...other wolves." Words come up on the screen.

PHASE 1: THE HOMEWORK

* * *

**GHOSTFACERS "OFFICE" - DAY **

"Morning, 'facers." Ed said going into the 'office'

"Good morning, Ghostfacers." Harry said closing the door.

"It's seven p.m., dude." Spruce said off screen.

"It's morning to a Ghostfacer. Corbett, what do we got, buddy?" Harry asked as Ed walk over to a guy by a whiteboard.

"Oh, I'm just putting up some of the – "

"Yeah, this has got to go up here. That's got to go here. got to see the whole field. Markers, eraser - good job." Ed said. The scene switched to Corbett walking into the office with two paper bags.

"I first saw Ed putting up flyers down at the - the outlet mall in Scogan, so I-I read one, and I thought to myself, "huh. Where do ghosts come from?" And now here I am." The scene switched to Maggie hitting Harry's arm.

"Ed, your sister's abusing staff." Harry said.

"That's adopted sister, thank you very much." Ed pointed out. The scene switched to Maggie being interviewed.

"Ed has been obsessed with the supernatural since we were kids, you know, and then he meets Harry at computer camp...and love at first geek." The scene switched and the camera man turned the camera to face him.

"Spruce here. What up, playaaa?" He said his voice going high.

* * *

**BALL CART ON DRIVING RANGE - DAY **

The screen cuts to Spruce riding a vehicle on a driving range being interviewed.

"I am 15/16 Jew, 1/16 Cherokee. My grandfather is a mohel, my great-grandfather was a tallis maker, and my great-great-grandfather was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction."

* * *

**GHOSTFACERS OFFICE - DAY **

"Okay, people. Let's cut the chatter and get on a mission. Okay? Morton house..." Ed said. The screen cut to footage of the house. "...one of our big fish. All right, we all know the legend. Every four years, supposedly, this becomes the most haunted place in America." More footage was shown.

**OFFICE **

"The leap year ghost, some call it. The ghost returns at midnight just as February 29th begins." Harry said as Corbett put down some drinks.

"And no one has ever stayed the night, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, well, every testimony that we dug up, every eyewitness has cut and run well before midnight."

"Well, that's all about to change, baby." Ed said.

"Absolutely true, Ed. Absolutely true." Harry said.

"Mmm. That's good." Ed said after a sip of his coffee.

"It's French vanilla," Corbett said. "'cause the other day, you said how much you liked it, so..."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

**DRIVERS SEAT OF CAR - DAY **

"I like Corbett. I do." Harry said. "Shows up early, does his job, lot of good hustle out –" Corbett knocked on window and waved. "I think he's got the hots for Ed, and that could spell trouble for the whole team."

**OFFICE - DAY **

"Ed's kind of the more rugged, with that really golden...beautiful sort of beard." Corbett said. "Definitely nice. Uh, and Harry's nice."

* * *

"29th is this Friday, facers." Ed said. "We want this mission, we got to move on it now, or guess what - He's gone for another four years." Sudden loud noise; Ed's whiteboard crashed to the ground, caused by the garage door it was attached to opening up."

"Oh, watch out!"

"Who is that?"

"Dad! Come on!" Ed said. The camera showed Ed's dad in his car.

"Just cut the cameras." Harry said. "We don't need that. We don't need this part. We don't –" Words come onto the screen.

PHASE II: INFILTRATION

* * *

**OUTSIDE CHAINLINK FENCE - MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Stay low." Ed said. "Follow formation. Okay, as suspected. A lot of people have tried to break into the Morton house. The local authorities have just gotten fed up."

"Looks like the cops have got this place pretty well fenced off." Harry said.

"Wait. Didn't you guys get, like, a permit or something?" Maggie asked.

"A permit?" Harry asked. "That's a good idea for next time."

"Yeah." Ed said.

"Car!" Spruce said off screen.

"Car. shh, shh! Flashlights off." Harry said.

"Keep totally still." Maggie said. The loud rumble of a car engine approaching is heard, along with a radio playing "We're an American Band." It was the Impala, driven by Dean, slowing to a crawl, with Sam in the passenger seat shining a flashlight towards the Morton House, with Sabrina looking bored in the back, before they drove away.

"It's okay. Not cops - just hicks." Spruce said.

"Ed's got it." Harry said. Ed opened gate with wire cutters.

"Guys, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Go! go!"

* * *

**FOYER - MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

The group made their way into the house and looked around with their flashlights.

"Hear that, people?" Ed said. "Let's keep it quiet."

"There's the kitchen sink." Harry said.

"Copy that. Copy that." Ed said.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM - MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"All right, everybody." Ed said. "Ghostfacers, let's line up. Everybody. We'll set up camp right here. This is command center one."

"We're gonna call this the Eagle's Nest." Harry said. Fastforward footage of Ghostfacers setting up equipment.

"Hallway cam one up and running." Corbett said into the camera.

"Looking good, Corbett." Ed said.

"Copy that, Ed."

"Uh...uh, you're welcome." Ed said. "All right, Spruce, how are we doing there, buddy?"

"Checking basement camera two, mein fuhrer." Spruce said.

"Maggie, I got no visual on you, Maggie." Ed said.

"This is Maggie. Do you copy?" She asked.

"There you are. Hello. Harry, are you alive?" Ed asked.

"Upstairs, Ed. Camera one."

"Looking good. I can smell syndication. All right, fellas. Let's regroup at the Eagle's Nest." Words appear on screen. Morton House 10:40PM Base Camp

"All right, Spangler. Battery check, battery check. Check. Okay." Harry said.

"Check. Check. Yo, Corbett, dude." Spruce said

"Lookin' good, Corbett."

"You're Robocop."

"R-robocop? You think I - you think I look like Robocop?" Corbett had green cameo on and had cameras attached to him.

"Everybody, bring it in. Bring it in." Ed said. "We've all been here before. Standard walk-through. Team one, west. Team two, east. Spin the tires, light the fires. Ghostfacers on three. 1, 2, 3..."

"Ghostfacers!" They all said. More word on screen.

**PHASE III: FACE TIME**

**MORTON HOUSE 10:51 PM 1ST FLOOR: TEAM 1 - ED & CORBETT**

"Hello! I'm speaking to the restless spirits of the Morton house!" Ed said loudly walking down a hall while Corbett filmed.

"Okay." Corbett said.

"Hello! My name's Ed. Careful. Watch my back."

"Okay. Okay."

"What's your name?" He looked at the EMF meter. ".3, .29."

"Is there an entity or entities here with us now? Can you give us a sign of your presence?" Corbett asked.

"You got to breathe, buddy."

"I can't breathe." There was a noise.

"Corbett, night vision."

"Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"Calm down, buddy. Breathe, all right? Calm the whirlwinds of your mind."

* * *

**2ND FLOOR: TEAM 2 - HARRY, SPRUCE, MAGGIE**

"We're doing a basic EMF, EVP, temp-flux sweep. Looks like we've got all of our ducks in a row here." Harry said. There's Camera interference, and EMF noise.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's on the fritz or somethin. It's weird. It's gone." Spruce said turning the camera to look at him.

"All right. Get this. Get this." Harry tried unsuccessfully to kick in the door.

"Turn the knob." Spruce said.

"All right...that's a good idea." Harry said and opened the door then kicked it in. There's jerky camera movement as Harry ran away yelling. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

"It's just a rat, dude." Spruce said.

* * *

**DRIVERS SEAT OF CAR - DAY **

The screen cut back to the car scene interview.

"I don't really like rats." Harry said. "They're gross. Rats are like the... rats of the world."

* * *

**2ND FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"What - was that an apparition?" Harry asked. "Was that a spectral - was that a .4? What do we got, 'cause the EMP was just off the –" Spruce threw a dead rat at Harry. "Oh, god! Oh, that is so not funny, Spruce!"

**1ST FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Oh, god. Okay, it was just... I think it was just this branch... Okay...in the window." Corbett said.

"This is spooky, man. This place..." Ed said.

"Okay. Oh, no!" Corbett and Ed were confronted by three figures approaching, two with flashlights.

"Freeze! police officers! don't move!" Dean said.

"All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy." Sam said.

"Let's see some identification."

"Come on. Let's see some ID."

"What - are we under - under arrest?" Corbett asked.

"We are unarmed." Ed said.

"Oh, god. Oh, god."

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" Dean asked.

"I know you." Ed said.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification."

"Yeah, ho- whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah. Who's behind you?"

"What?" Corbett asked.

"Yeah, huh. I defiantly remember _you_." Ed said seeing Sabrina.

"Holy s-!" Sam said the last word being bleeped out with a drawn skull going over his mouth.

"What?" Dean asked looking back at Sam.

"Uh, West Texas... the... the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Harry a moment.

"F- me." Dean said the last word bleeped as well as a small drawn skull going over Dean's mouth. Sabrina smacked his arm.

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well." Ed said.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked.

"They're not cops, buddy - no, not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you - A different guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Ed said.

"Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts."

"Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

"All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay?" Sabrina snickered at 'chisel chest'. "We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

"They were here first." Dean said to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mm hmm." Ed hummed. Dean grabbed Ed and pushed him against a wall. "Oh, god."

"Ed..."

"Yeah?"

"...where's your partner?" Dean asked.

**2ND FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"10.6. 10.7, guys. The EMF is really spiking here." Harry said.

"Temperature's down, like, 11 degrees." Maggie said.

"All right, all right, keep your eyes peeled. This could be it. Maggie, can I get a reading in here, please?" There's camera interference.

"Something keeps messing with the chip." Spruce said. "I don't know what's going on here." More interference, then suddenly a man in 50s-style suit and hat appeared. "Guys. Guys. Guys." The apparition spoke.

"Look buddy, I'm sorry. That's it. I'm telling you, that's all the money I – " Gunshots rang out, apparition of man fell and disappeared.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM - MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed - on leap year - what are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show." Ed said.

"What? Great. Perfect." Sam said.

"Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before." Corbett said.

"Uh, actually, yeah, they have." Dean said.

"Uh, we've never heard of them." Ed said.

"Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!"

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you." Sam dropped his bag and took out some papers.

"Look - missing-persons reports going back almost a half century." Sam said. "John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit." Ed said.

"They are legit. Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die." Sam said. Harry, Maggie, and Spruce ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Cue the madness."

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!" Harry said.

"Get outta here!" Ed said.

"It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It..." Harry said.

"It was amazing!" Maggie said. Harry noticed Sam, Sabrina and Dean.

"Hey, aren't those the a-s from Texas?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ed said. Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Hey."

"Oh n-no I didn't mean you! I-I meant them." He said pointing to Sam and Dean.

"All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys." Dean said.

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry said.

"Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream - our treat. What do you say? Let's go." Dean said.

"Yeah, I say no." Harry said.

"Look at this." Maggie said. "Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?" Maggie showed the group their footage on the laptop. The trio stood behind them.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. no, not kidding." Harry said.

"What kind of reading did we get?" Spruce asked.

"Uh, it was a 10.9."

"10.9?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11. I came out, and I was like, "what's going on?" And I was like - wait, watch this. Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy." Harry said. Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked away from the group and talk amongst themselves. Spruce followed them, still recording them on his camera.

"Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo." Sam said.

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" Dean asked.

"No, not that I could find."

"What's a death echo?" Spruce said.

"Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened." Harry said.

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked again.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay?" Dean asked. "They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie."

"So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is." Sam said.

"You're right." Dean said. "All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up."

"Guys, time is running out!" Sam said.

"We're moving!" Dean said.

"What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna..." Maggie said.

"Lots of fun. Let's go." Dean said.

"We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars." Harry said. "Whoa whoa whoa we'll make you guys recurring guest stars."

"Wait! Wait!" Ed said loudly. "Where's Corbett?" Ed asked.

* * *

**2ND FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

The screen cut to Corbett's feed, he was walking alone.

"I wish to communicate with the restless spirits here." Corbett said. There was camera interference. "Uh, lights out? Oh, I think I got night vision here." Corbett switched to night vision. As he pointed the camera to himself, a a tall ghostly figure appeared suddenly behind him. "That's better."

* * *

**LIVING ROOM MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"No man left behind." Ed said. An anguished scream is heard in the distance. "That was Corbett." Ed said.

"That was Corbett! Corbett!" Harry said.

"Corbett! it's okay!" Maggie said. Ed, Harry, and Maggie ran upstairs while Sam, Sabrina and Dean protested.

"We'll get him! Go back!" Dean shouted

"We'll handle it!" Sabrina shouted.

"Guys! S-!" Sam said.

* * *

**2ND FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"No! Where are you, dude?"

"Tell us where you are!"

"Corbett!"

"Let me go! Guys!" Corbett shouted.

"Corbett, you need to come back, Corbett." Ed said into a walkie.

"No!" Corbett screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on." Dean said. Corbett's screams continued, fading away.

* * *

Words appeared on the screen.

**MORTON HOUSE 11:59 PM **the time flips over: **MORTON HOUSE 12:00 AM**

"Corbett's... He's not here. Let's go. Let's go." Sam said. Sabrina checked her watch and tapped Sam to show him.

"No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Go, go, go, come on." Dean said.

"Guys. Guys. Guys. He's that way." Sam said. "Here we go. Here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving."

"Corbett?" Ed asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him." Sam said. Dean thumped Harry with his flashlight. "Go. Go. Move. Move. Turn it off!" Dean said. Static.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

Words appeared on the screen.

MORTON HOUSE 12:04 AM FEBRUARY 29TH

"Oh, god, what's happened? Oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared." Ed said.

"Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have." Harry said.

"Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am happy." Dean said.

""Let's go hunt the Morton house," you said, "it's our Grand Canyon.""

"Sam, I don't want to hear this."

"You got two months left, Dean. Instead, we're gonna die tonight."

"Just wanna let you know I _did_ suggest a nice beach break." Sabrina said quietly in singsong. Sam picked up a chair and smashed it against the sealed front door.

"Whoa! what the hell is going on guys?" Spruce asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house - they're all sealed." Sam said.

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay?" Dean said. "Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared."

"Or it just wants us." Maggie said.

"Don't- Don't do the dramatic line thing." Sabrina said shaking her head. Sound of the EMF detector going off. More camera interference as Harry sidled up to Maggie as they secretly held hands.

"Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again." Spruce said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!" Ed said

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming." Sam said. Another apparition appears.

"Woah!"

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy." Harry said.

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" Dean asked.

"Beats me." Sam said.

"Okay. All right. All right. All right." Dean started to yell at the apparition. "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!"

"What's he doing? What's he doing?

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased."

"Of course Dean doesn't care, he'll try anyway." Sabrina said.

"Come on! Wake up! Be dead!" Dean shouted. Camera interference; the apparition flickered and turned around.

"You guys hear that?" Harry said.

"What's that sound?" Ed asked.

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!" Dean continued. Bright light shined on the apparition and the sound of a train horn approaching. The apparition flew backwards, as if hit by an invisible train.

"Where the hell did it go?" Harry asked.

"It got hit by a train." Sabrina said looking at Harry. "Thought that part was obvious." Footage of exterior of Morton House plays.

* * *

**2ND FLOOR MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

The group followed Sam, Sabrina and Dean down the hallway. Maggie filmed and they turned around to talk to the camera.

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train." Dean said.

"Stay close." Sam said.

"Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?" Dean asked.

"All right, stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died." Sam said.

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here."

"Right."

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar." Dean said. "All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean..."

"Um...I, uh..." She lowered the camera then raised it. "Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so." Maggie said.

"Oh." Dean said.

* * *

Group continued to walk through house. Shot of infamous deer head on wall. They entered a room full of stuffed animal heads on the walls, as well as file cabinets.

"_Really_?" Sabrina asked looking around, creeped out. Sam held up a broken framed certificate.

"Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital."

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked.

"Janitor." Sam said.

"This looks like his den. When'd you say he died - '64?"

"Yeah, heart attack."

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked seeing a table covered in dusty tins.

"Yeah, army-issued, three squares - like a lifetime supply." Dean said.

"God, is that all he ate?" Maggie asked.

"One-stop shopping." Dean said. "Hello, locked." Dean said seeing a safe.

"Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous." Ed said. "I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now." Sam held up a dusty pamphlet.

"Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist." There's a loud bang as Dean pried open the safe. Dean turned around and had a EMF reader in his face. He gave Harry a look.

* * *

Dean put the file box on a table and leafed through it.

"Crap. Crap. Taxidermy." He tossed a book on the table. "Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Ewww. Got three toe tags here - one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide."

"Ewwwwww!" Sam said.

"Seriously, I'm the girl and you two go ew?" Sabrina asked tilting her head in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here." Ed and Harry looked at them with blank stares. "They're here because their bodies are here...somewhere in the house?" Sam asked.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To _play_." Dean said looking right at Maggie's camera. Ed and Harry looked at each other. Sabrina grimaced.

"Ewwwww! Ugh!" Harry and Ed cringed.

"That's nasty, dude." Spruce said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Wait a minute." Dean said.

* * *

"Corbett." Maggie said. Maggie startled herself by coming across her own reflection in a mirror. "Okay, Maggie." Camera interference. Maggie swung the camera around, frightened, to reveal Dean.

"Closer to the herd, okay?" He asked.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Harry asked.

"She's fine." Dean said.

"Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming." Harry said. Camera interference.

"It's past 11, you guys." Harry said.

"What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet." Dean said. More camera interference, then suddenly Sam, standing next to Dean, disappeared into thin air.

"It's really cold in here." Ed said.

"Harry?" Maggie asked.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Some kind of surge." Ed said.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?" Sabrina called.

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked.

"Oh, no." Maggie said. Dean found Sam's dropped flashlight and picked it up.

"Sam!"

* * *

"Sammy!"

"Corbett! Sam!" Ed called.

"Corbett! Talk to us!" Harry called.

"Sam!" Dean called

"Sammy!" Sabrina called.

"Corbett! Corbett!"

"Sam!" Dean and Sabrina continued to call. Camera swung around to center on Maggie and Harry.

"God, I am so scared. I'm so scared." Maggie said.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, Maggie." Harry said. Maggie and Harry started to kiss. Cut to Ed in a hallway.

"Corbett!" Cut back to Maggie and Harry still making out.

"Bom-chicka-bow-wow...woah." Spruce started to say when Ed found Maggie and Harry.

"My best friend... And my best sister." Ed said.

"Ed." Harry said.

"Harry." Ed said.

"Ed."

"Harry."

"Ed. listen, Ed."

"Are you banging my sister?"

"No! No!" Ed held out his glasses to Spruce.

"Hold my glasses."

"You got it."

"Ed." Harry said. Ed attacked Harry.

"Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!" Harry repeated.

"Guys!" Spruce said.

"Get off Harry!" Maggie said. Dean showed up and broke up the fight

"What the f- are you doing?! Cut it out! We're down by two people." He turned away and continued to call for Sam, walking away. "Sam! Sammy!"

"Great." Maggie said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Ed said. "Give me my glasses. Did he knock my - my tooth there?"

"Uh, no." Spruce said.

"I won that, right?"

"Yep. You're good." Spruce said.

"Thanks, Spruce." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's my fault."

"That's real great. That's nice. Thanks." Maggie said. Sabrina walked up to Ed and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow."

"She doesn't even look like your sister." Sabrina commented.

"She's adopted. You don't look like your brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah the shorter one." Sabrina laughed.

"Why would you assume he's my brother and Sam's not."

"He kissed you."

"You remember that? Anyway Dean's not my brother and Sam's not my boyfriend."

"Soo you're single." He concluded.

"Now is not the time to be hitting on girls." Harry snapped.

"You're one to talk-"

"_Stop it_." Sabrina snapped.

* * *

**ROOM IN MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"It's My Party" playing in the background. Through a night-vision camera, a table with a cake and confetti is seen

"Corbett. Corbett. Hey. Corbett, hey." Sam said off screen behind camera.

"Sam?" Corbett asked.

"Corbett, hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake." Sam said.

"Don't listen." Daggett said off screen. He picked up a knife. "It stops hurting, so don't worry."

"Corbett, stay with me. Stay with me, you got it? I'm right here. Hey. Stay with me. Don't. Don't." Sam said. Daggett stabbed Corbett through the throat from the back. "No. Corbett! No! Corbett!"

* * *

**HALLWAY MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Corbett! Where'd you guys go?" Harry called.

"Where are you guys?" Maggie called.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was - he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?!" Dean asked.

"Horrible little life." Maggie said.

"Yeah, a lonely life...A cold war life. He was scared. He was scared..."

"A safe room." Sabrina said.

"he was scared." Dean said again then started to leave.

"Scared of what? What? Dean, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Wait, don't leave us in here, you guys." Maggie said as she and Sabrina followed them.

* * *

**ROOM IN MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Get away from me." Sam said.

"This won't hurt. It's okay. It's okay. Relax. Relax." Daggett said. Daggett strapped a party hat onto Sam, who was tied to a chair, while Corbett slumped dead at the other end of the table.

* * *

**STAIRWAY MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies - they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement." Dean said. Door slammed behind Dean, cutting him and Spruce off from Harry, Ed, Maggie and Sabrina.

"Woah!" Harry said.

"Woah! That is not funny!" Ed said.

"Dean!" Sabrina said trying to open the door.

"Um, who closed the door?" Spruce askd.

"It did. It wants to separate us." Dean said.

"Ed! listen to me!" Dean said talking through the door.

"What?"

"There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside."

"Inside?" Ed asked Harry quietly.

"That's stupid." Harry said back quietly.

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed asked Dean.

"In the salt, you idiots!" Dean snapped.

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah."

"Sabrina, watch them!"

"Got it. Be careful Dean!" Dean continued down the basement stairs.

* * *

Harry finished making a circle of salt.

"Harry, hurry up. Get in the circle. Get in the circle. Come on. Come on. Quick, quick." Ed said. Sabrina shifted uncomfortable, they all stood close.

"Guys, guys, I don't want to die, okay, and I don't want you to die." Harry said.

"Harry, listen - listen to me, okay? listen. If we don't die... ...it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister." Ed said. Maggie pushed Ed. "Ow!"

"Nice." Maggie said.

"Would you guys quit it?!" Sabrina snapped. Camera interference.

"Hey guys, hey guys, it's coming again." Maggie said.

"Oh, god. Oh, OK. Guys. Get in close." Ed said. The four huddled closer. Each of them putting an arm around the other, minus one of Maggie's arms since she was holding a camera.

"Oh, god." Harry said.

"Oh god, oh god." Lights continued to flicker, and the group saw Corbett standing in front of them, bloody, unable to speak. "Oh. Oh, C-Corbett." Ed said.

* * *

**BASEMENT, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spruce said from behind the camera.

"What?"

"Is Sabrina your girlfriend or Sam's? Or is she single?" Dean looked at the camera and made a face.

"Mine." He said before turning away.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"_What_?"

"Earlier, you and Sam - he said you had two months left?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. A while ago, Sam..." Dean stopped with a small chuckle. "No. No. No. I'm not gonna whine about my b- problems to some b- reality show. I'm gonna do my f- job."

"Is it cancer?"

"_Shut up._ You hear that?"

* * *

**ROOM, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

"I've been waiting for some more friends. I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?" Daggett asked. Sam struggled in his chair.

**BASEMENT, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"Is that music?" Spruce asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from behind this wall." Dean singlehandedly pushed a cabinet away from the wall.

"Wow, you're strong." Dean flipped a pixelated middle finger to the camera.

* * *

**ROOM, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT **

"You'll stay a good, long time." Daggett said. Dean broke the door open to the bomb shelter.

"Sam!" Dean shot Daggett who dissipated, then untied Sam.

"Oh god." Spruce said. The whole birthday table is shown, with the party guests of old corpses and one new corpse: Corbett. "Oh, no, Corbett."

* * *

**LIVING ROOM, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

Ed, Harry, Sabrina and Maggie were still in the salt ring.

"Oh god, what have we done? Oh god." Ed asked.

"Ed. Ed." Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Corbett's a - he's a death echo. He's reliving his own murder."

"Over and over forever." Maggie said.

"Way to cheer him up Maggie." Sabrina said. She moved closer to him and put an arm around Ed. "Echos can't hurt us, the real threat is with Sam and Dean."

* * *

**MORTON HOUSE, BASEMENT - NIGHT. **

"What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked.

"Loneliness." Sam said.

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?" Dean asked.

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs."

"How do you know this?"

"'Cause he told me."

"Oh. yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever."

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked.

"It's rock salt." Dean said.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

"Ghostfacers... we go to places the others will not...Ghostfacers...stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot." Harry sang softly. Camera interference and lights flickering.

"Oh, no." Ed said.

"Guys? Corbett..." Maggie said. The ghost of Corbett again appeared to the group.

"Guys, it's - it's Corbett. He's - he's - he's trapped. He's in a lot of pain, you know? We got to try and... we got to try and pull him out of his loop. We have to." Ed said.

"You guys know him, try to shock him." Ed stood up and faced Corbett.

"Ed?" Harry asked.

"Corbett. Corbett, it's - Oh, god.

"Don't cross the line of salt." Ed hesitated, then stepped over the salt line, confronting the ghost of Corbett.

"I gotta do it, Harry. Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen. Listen. Oh, god. Corbett. Oh."

"Get back!" Harry said. Corbett's ghost started flickering; Ed quickly retreated.

"Oh, god. Whoa. Oh, I can't, okay? He's not hearing me, okay? He won't stop dying."

* * *

**BASEMENT, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

Dean was attempting to break down the basement door that was still separating Dean, Sam, and Spruce from the others.

"Seriously - you're still shooting?" Sam asked Spruce.

"It makes him feel better. Don't ask." Dean said. Camera interference and flickering.

"Ah, hell, guys. Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming." Spruce said. The camera swung around, revealing the ghost of Daggett, who knocked Spruce and his camera to the ground. "Oh, my - OH!" Daggett approached Spruce, but was shot and dissipated by Sam.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

"I...I know how we can get through to him." Harry said.

"How?" Ed asked.

"Ed... He had feelings for you."

"Huh?"

"He wanted you."

"Wa- wanted me to what?"

"That's adorable." Sabrina said.

"You know." Harry said. Harry demonstrated with a slight grunt and pelvic thrust. "And you know what you've got to do. You can do it, Ed. You've always been the brave one. Yes, you can. You make us brave - Maggie, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you do. You totally do." Maggie said.

"Ed...You got to go be gay for that poor, dead intern. You got to send him into the light." Harry said. Ed approached the ghost of Corbett again

"Corbett."

"Maggie, no. no." Harry said as Maggie went to cross over the line to fim.

"It's okay." She said and moved closer. Ed took off his glasses.

"Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me. Listen to me. I - we... Okay. You meant... Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant... You meant a lot to me. You know, never back down...Never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that. I remember because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you." Corbett stopped whimpering in pain. "Do you remember that? do you?" Corbett looked at Ed.

"Hey. Ed?" The ghost of Corbett asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, Corbett, it's... Corbett, yeah, it's me. It's me. look at me. You got to help us, man. you have to help us, Corbett. Please. please. Please help us right now."

* * *

**BASEMENT, MORTON HOUSE - NIGHT. **

"Take it easy. you all right?" Sam asked Spruce. Camera interference and flickering. The ghost of Daggett appeared behind Dean.

"Uh, guys..." Spruce said. Daggett threw Dean, then Sam against the wall, then was about to attack Spruce.

"This is bad - very bad." He said. Camera interference and lights flickered again. Corbett appeared behind Daggett. "Corbett?" Corbett's ghost attacked Daggett and they both disappeared in a blinding flash of light. "You all right, dude?" Sam and Dean picked themselves up off the floor. "You all right?"

"God." Sam said. Dean looked back at the camera, covering the lens with his hand.

* * *

**MORTON HOUSE - DAY **

The door to the Morton House opened, and Ed, Sam, Sabrina, Dean, Harry and Maggie exit. Harry and Maggie paused to hug, while Sam gives Ed his phone number on a scrap of paper and the trio left, Sabrina looking at Sam's face and wiping some of the blood off as they walked. Ed spoke in a voice over.

"Leap year, February 29th, the Morton House. A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghostfacers, they did the best that they could."

"We lost a beloved friend, but we gained new allies." Harry said.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM FROM FIRST SCENE - DAY **

"We know this much: that every day, including today, is a new beginning. We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton House." Ed said.

"The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves." Harry said.

"War changes Man."

"And Maggie." Harry said.

"War changes man. And one woman... You know Corbett, we just... ah gosh, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us."

"As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore. You have more than earned full Ghostfacer status. Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team."

"Yeah. Heh heh. And here we were thinking that, you know, we were teaching you and all this time you were teaching us, about heart, about dedication, and about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett."

"Go well into that starry night, young Turk. Go well."

* * *

**OUTSIDE BACK OF VAN - DAY **

"Come on, Spruce, I gotta get all this stuff packed up!" Corbett said as he started packing things in the back of a van.

"So, pack and talk!" Spruce said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say what comes to mind. This is one of our confessional moments, Corbett, so confess. What did you think was going to happen tonight? What do you think is going to happen on this trip?" The camera zoomed in on Corbett's face.

"I think tonight, I really do, I think all of our dreams are going to come true. Does that sound stupid?"

"Kind of does, yeah." Corbett shrugged and the frame froze before fading to reveal the words:

_In Memory of Alan J. Corbett, 1985-2008 King of the Impossible_

* * *

**GHOSTFACER HEADQUARTERS - DAY**

Sam, Dean and Sabrina, along with the remaning Ghostfacers, watched the end of the show put together by the Ghostfacers and their footage, that they had all been watching the playback of.

"So, guys, what do you think? Are you alright?" Ed asked.

"You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome." Dean said.

"Half-awesome? That - that's full-on good, right?" Maggie said.

"Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done." Sam said. Dean secretly slipped something into a backpack under the table.

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there." Dean said.

"Yeah, all right guys." Sam said.

"Nah, that's reality, man." Ed said. "Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world."

"Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" Sam asked.

"A straightjacket. Or a punch in the face. Sometimes both." Dean said.

"Right."

"Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Ed said.

"You got us there." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yeah, well we'll see you guys around." Dean said.

"See ya." Sabrina said following the brothers.

"Peace out." Spruce said. The trio left and Ed shut the door behind them.

"Dicks." Harry said.

"Oh yeah."

"Totally." Maggie said. "Sabrina was _okay_ though."

"Yeah she was hot." Ed said. He cleared his throat.

"Let's start laying off some DVDs." Spruce said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Spruce." Ed said.

"You know guys, I think we're gonna need a bigger office here, you know?" Harry said. Because we're going to go national, and then it's going to go international, and then-" Ed found the backpack Dean left under the table.

"Hey, Menudo left their dance bag behind. What's inside, huh?" Ed opened the backpack and removed a very large magnet strapped to a very large battery. Suddenly, the computer video playback started to break up.

"Woah. What the hell is this?" Harry asked.

"Uh...seems to be having some technical difficulty over here." Spruce said.

"Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Harry said.

"No, no!" Ed said.

"Wait, wait! No operating system found?" Harry asked reading the pop up.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE IMPALA - DAY **

"We clean?" Sam asked. In the distance they could hear Ed and the rest of the Ghostfacers.

"No! are you kidding me?"

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have." Dean said.

"The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers." Sam said.

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show." Sam chuckled.

"It had its moments."

"I never got to show off Aya."

"She does enough of that herself." Dean said getting into the Impala and drive off. Sabrina leaned forward.

"Sooo..." She said. Dean looked back at her a moment.

"What?"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Would you rather that guy hit on you?"

"Nah, Ed hit on me anyway; you saw." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks though." Sam smirked to himself.

* * *

**_Anyway sorry I didn't post for 12 days, not that I think anyone cared since no one complained._**


End file.
